


The wise man grows happiness under his feet

by Smai_lick_94



Series: From the beginning to the end [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретившийся на дороге во время ливня мальчишка. Проехать мимо или приютить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

— Давненько я так культурно не отдыхал, — Мэттью Паркер ухмыльнулся и покосился на мать — очень быстро, чтобы видеть дорогу. — Вытаскивай меня в театры почаще, а то я окончательно погрязну в бездне потребительства и разврата.

— Да как скажешь, — Маргарет сунула руку в сумку, вытащила зажигалку, потом наушники, потом тушь, чертыхнулась, взяла мэттов телефон из его нагрудного кармана и посветила им в набитую разными женскими штучками шёлковую утробу. — Ах, вот оно!

— Что ты там ищешь? — мужчина забрал телефон и сунул обратно в карман, где ему и было место. 

— Зеркальце. У меня помада не размазалась?

Мэтт опять покосился на неё.

— Не-а.

Они замолчали. Дождь креп, и Мэтт включил дворники, подтянулся из расслабленной позы и сосредоточился на дороге. Было уже темно, хоть стояло уже начало мая, и приходилось быть очень внимательным, чтобы не уехать в кювет, да и вообще ни во что не влипнуть. Маргарет потыкала кнопочку радиоканалов, нашла что-то более-менее стоящее и откинулась на сидение, глядя в окно — на трассе Мэтту лучше было не мешать, а она всё равно планировала переночевать у него, так что времени для общения было достаточно и так. 

Играло радио, дождь монотонно барабанил по крыше джипа, всё усиливаясь, видимость ухудшалась, но Маргарет, рассеянно смотревшая в окно, уловила далеко впереди у обочины смутное движение. Сутулая невысокая фигура брела по дороге прочь от города, едва шевеля ногами.

— Смотри-ка, что это там? — Маргарет потрогала сына за плечо и тот, присмотревшись, резюмировал:

— Бродяжка. 

Маргарет беспокойно вглядывалась в фигуру, медленно, но упорно шагавшую по краю дороги, пытаясь рассмотреть получше. Машина ехала довольно быстро, и вскоре фигура стала видна отчётливо. Секунда — и они промчались мимо, но Маргарет успела увидеть промокшую до нитки одежду и лицо, выхваченное из мрака светом фар.

— Совсем мальчишка! — удивилась она.

Мэтт, почуяв в голосе матери скрытый намёк, вскинулся.

— Так, мама, я понял, к чему ты клонишь. Даже не думай, мы его не возьмём. Я не содержу ночлежку, а он мокрый и наверняка грязный.

— Но он же совсем ребёнок, ему семнадцать от силы! Что тебе — жалко?

— Жалко, — Мэтт почувствовал, как всё его умиротворение после уютного вечера рушится, а на замену ему приходит обычная раздражительность. — Он мне на хуй не упал, и я не подписывался тащить домой всех бездомных котят, щенков и малолетних ублюдков, которые тебе приглянутся. Тем более, не в такой ливень.

— Во-первых, не хами мне, а во-вторых — прояви хоть чуточку милосердия. 

— Нахуй милосердие.

— Останови машину, я выйду, — Маргарет была настроена воинственно, и Мэтт на всякий случай отъехал к обочине и остановился, но автоблокировку дверей не отключил — его мать вполне могла выйти из машины в такой дождь, как и обещала.

— Да? И куда ты пойдёшь в этот грёбаный потоп? Пешком ко мне домой? 

— Вызову такси и отвезу беднягу к себе, — она немного помолчала, думая, какие подобрать слова, чтобы коснуться той части мэттовой души, которая не была надёжно закрыта бронёй язвительности, нахальства и безразличия ко всему и вся. — Знаешь, Мотя, я ведь тебе всё прощаю. И никогда ничего у тебя не прошу. Хоть один раз в жизни сделай доброе дело. Может, он не бездомный, а просто потерялся, кто знает?

— Не зови меня Мотей, — вскинулся Мэтт, но Маргарет увидела, что русский вариант имени сработал — так она звала его маленького, и скрытые глубоко внутри ассоциации не могли не дать результата. — Ладно, чёрт с ним: пусть поест, переночует и проваливает на все четыре стороны.

Они отъехали уже довольно далеко от того места, где им встретился бродяжка, и Мэтт вынужден был повернуть назад, внимательно высматривая сквозь пелену дождя сутулую фигуру на обочине. Мальчишка прикрыл лицо от яркого света фар и растерянно остановился, когда стекло у водительского сидения отъехало вниз и лощёный зеленоглазый мужик в деловом костюме поманил его пальцем к себе. Доверия водитель не вызывал уж точно, и паренёк не был уверен, стоит ли приближаться, да и вообще вступать в разговор, но всё-таки несмело шагнул навстречу.

— Шагай резче, дождь в салон попадает. Слушай внимательно: открывай заднюю дверь, садись и помалкивай. Я отвезу тебя к себе домой, накормлю, сходишь в душ, перекантуешься одну ночь, а потом я тебя отвезу, куда там тебе надо. Если тебе вообще куда-то надо. Уяснил? — Мэтт всем своим видом выражал недовольство, вызванное разговором, и это как-то не прибавляло уверенности в его добрых намерениях, о которых он сообщил так грубо и резко.

— А зачем? — подал голос мальчик, недоверчиво глядя на неприветливого мужчину и на всякий случай делая шаг назад.

— Как зачем? — удивился Мэтт, вскинув брови. — Ты что, есть не хочешь?

— А что я за это буду должен? 

Мэтт расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и мальчик почувствовал себя неловко — он не понимал, чем вызван приступ весёлости, ведь он проявил обычную и вполне резонную для подростка осторожность. Верить в человеческий альтруизм было сложно.

— Ишь ты, какой подозрительный. Ничего не должен, считай, что тебе повезло.

Мальчик всё ещё настороженно стоял вдалеке, не решаясь подойти и готовясь убегать в любую секунду, когда из-за мужчины показалась седовласая голова пожилой женщины. Старушка улыбалась очень по-доброму, и если её грубый спутник не вызывал никакой симпатии, то она почему-то расположила к себе с первого взгляда. Половина сомнений рассеялась при одном только взгляде на неё.

— Да ты не бойся, детка, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Мы тебя не обидим. Тебе ведь некуда идти, да?

Мальчишка кивнул и слабо улыбнулся. Злобный красавец за рулём мог оказаться кем угодно, и будь он один, паренёк не сел бы к нему в машину ни за что на свете, но вот женщина — добрая, с ласковым голосом — придала бедняге уверенности, что ему и впрямь просто хотят помочь. Поэтому он обошёл джип сзади, чтобы сесть поближе к старушке, открыл дверь и неловко устроился, сжав коленки и притиснув локти к бокам, ёжась под тяжёлым неприязненным взглядом мужчины, который наблюдал за ним в зеркало заднего вида.

— Я же, блядь, говорил, что он мне всё сидение засрёт, — заметил Мэтт, с мрачным удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо мальчика, выдавая его испуг и неловкость. — Чёрт, как всегда не вовремя эта твоя благотворительность.

Мальчик ещё сильнее съёжился, уже жалея, что привлёк к себе внимание этой странной парочки. Лучше было продолжать мокнуть под дождём, чем терпеть придирки этого злобного хмыря с холодными зелёными глазами. 

— Я могу выйти… — робко начал он, не поднимая взгляда, но мужчина его перебил.

— Поздно, ты уже всё сидение заляпал. Так что пока не отмоешь — никуда не денешься.

— Господи, как тебе не стыдно? — Маргарет окатила сына взглядом, полным праведного гнева. — Пареньку и так, видимо, от жизни досталось, а ты ещё своими претензиями его достаёшь! Уймись, поехали домой, ничего с твоей драгоценной машиной не сделается.

Остаток пути прошёл в гнетущем молчании. Мэтт раздражённо выключил радио и хмурился, глядя прямо перед собой, играл желваками, порой косо поглядывая на мать. Та сидела, тоже насупившись, исподлобья разглядывая в зеркало заднего вида съёжившегося в какой-то нелепый комок мальчика. Он был совсем молоденький, напуганный и вид имел очень несчастный, настолько, что сердце у Маргарет сжималось от жалости. Сразу было ясно, что, хоть ему не больше семнадцати лет, жизнь потрепала его побольше, чем некоторых присутствующих здесь товарищей.

К счастью мэттов гараж примыкал к дому и был соединён с ним узким коридором, так что выходить под проливной дождь молчаливой троице не пришлось. Мальчик, выйдя из машины, постарался держаться поближе к женщине, опасаясь попасться под руку её спутнику, но Паркер всё равно умудрился шикнуть на него пару раз. Маргарет спешно увела напуганного паренька в дом, пока Мэтт парковал машину, включал сигнализацию и закрывал ворота. 

В коридоре было тихо и темно, где-то вдали едва слышно жужжал холодильник, работал вентилятор, который мужчина, видимо, забыл выключить, когда уезжал. Нащупав выключатель, Маргарет включила настенную лампу, и мальчик вздрогнул, увидев перед собой немецкую овчарку, которая сидела тихо, внимательно оглядывая его умными глазами. Пес подошёл настолько бесшумно, что пареньку стало немного жутко. Он, в жизни не видевший собак так близко, не был уверен, рассматривает его пёс дружелюбно, или собирается отведать на ужин его ногу, так что на всякий случай не торопился подходить к нему.

— Макс, это свои, — женщина потрепала немца по голове, и тот вильнул ей хвостом. — Кстати, детка, как тебя зовут? 

— Алекс, — робко ответил мальчик. — Алекс Купер.

— А я Маргарет, — она протянула ему руку — красивую, ухоженную, с тонким золотым браслетом на запястье и миндалевидными ногтями, покрытыми бледным лаком в соответствии с возрастом. — Я мать этого грубияна и зануды. Ты не принимай близко к сердцу то, что он наговорил — он не привык пускать в свою жизнь кого-то, кроме меня и своей сестры. На самом деле он хороший, ты бы понял, если бы узнал его поближе.

— Боюсь, я не узнаю его. Завтра меня здесь уже не будет, — на самом деле Алекс ничуть не жалел о том, что ему не случится узнать своего злобного благодетеля ближе. 

— А где ты живёшь? Ты не стой столбом, раздевайся-раздевайся. Тебе срочно надо в душ, я дам тебе полотенце и халат.

— Я живу в приюте, но я туда не вернусь, — ответил Алекс на вопрос, пропустив мимо ушей призыв снять с себя промокшую одежду. — Давайте завтра я просто уйду? Сам по себе.

— И что же ты будешь делать «сам по себе»? — в дверях показался Мэтт — с недобрым прищуром и сведёнными к переносице бровями. — Бомжевать? Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать, — честно ответил мальчик. Он знал, что при отсутствии документов возраст проверить было бы проблематично, и скажи он "восемнадцать", возможно, ему поверили бы и перестали задавать вопросы. На самом деле ему ещё было пятнадцать, а шестнадцать должно было исполниться только через полторы недели, но он уже так свыкся с тем, что ему "скоро шестнадцать", что сказал это чисто на автомате. Он только запоздало понял, что сказал неправильно, но решил не поправляться — то ли был слишком честный, а то ли не догадался вешать лапшу на уши в более крупных, чем пара недель размерах. А может быть сообразил, что надо быть знатным вруном, чтобы навешать лапши на уши Мэтту так, чтобы он поверил.

— Ага. И ты думаешь, что жить под мостом лучше, чем в приюте? В тепле и с трёхразовым питанием?

— Лучше. Вы ведь не жили в приюте? — в ответе Алекс, само собой, не сомневался, но спросил на всякий случай.

— А что, похоже? — Мэтт обвёл глазами просторный коридор, который явно не был даже десятой долей огромного дома.

— Ну так вы и не знаете. Я не вернусь в систему. Лучше сдохнуть.

— Так, прежде чем сдохнуть, иди-ка ты помойся, — прервала мальчика Маргарет. — Ванная прямо и направо, увидишь. Я занесу тебе полотенце.

Войдя в ванную, Алекс остановился в нерешительности. В приюте душ представлял собой ванну, клеёнчатую занавеску, кран с двумя регуляторами температуры и душевую лейку на длинном блестящем проводе. 

А тут. Во-первых, это была кабинка. Алекс в кабинках в жизни не мылся, да и рычагов тут было штук двести, не меньше. И дырок, откуда теоретически могла вытечь вода — тоже. А вода могла быть ледяная или горячая, и если бы она полила со всех сторон, было бы, мягко говоря, неприятно. 

Постояв несколько минут в растерянности, пытаясь хоть примерно определить, что крутить и куда давить, Алекс сдался — он бы никогда не разобрался в этих навороченных штуках. 

— Маргарет? — неуверенно позвал он, надеясь, что придёт именно она.

Но прогадал. Послышались лёгкие шаги, и в ванную всунулась голова Мэтта.

— Чего тебе?

— Я… я не знаю, как это работает, — Алекс потупился, опасаясь новой порции насмешливых взглядов, но мужчина, видимо, и правда устал, так что ему было не до смеха. 

Он только выразительно закатил глаза и вошёл в ванную. На нём уже был не костюм, а лёгкий серый свитер и джинсы — успел переодеться. То ли чистоплюй, то ли педант — сделал вывод мальчик. Повернув нужные рычаги, Мэтт настроил тёплую воду и показал, куда крутить, чтобы регулировать температуру. Алекс уж было понадеялся, что на этом он и уйдёт, но не тут-то было. 

— Который день, говоришь, ты бомжуешь? — Мэтт поднёс кисть правой руки к лицу и сосредоточенно прижал большой палец к губе, хмурясь и внимательно оглядывая мальчика с ног до головы брезгливым взглядом.

— Я не бомжую, а убегаю, — поправил Алекс. — Второй день уже.

— А-а-а, — Паркер понимающе покачал головой. — То-то я смотрю — от тебя не воняет. Короче, мойся и иди на кухню, эта мать Тереза там собирается печь блины. 

Алекс кивнул и выжидающе уставился на мужчину. Тот понял и вышел. 

В ванной от льющейся воды стало тепло, и щёки у мальчика раскраснелись. Он глянул на себя в зеркало — оценивающе, трезво, холодно. Смазливая мордашка и золотые кудри чуть ниже ушей. Удивительно, что такая акула, как Мэтт, на него не позарилась — у него, у Мэтта, то есть, на лбу неоновыми буквами светилось «Гомосек». Алекс ничего не имел против гомосеков, даже в каком-то смысле от души им сочувствовал, потому что его самого в приюте лупили именно из-за того, какой он «сладенький». Горько было это признавать, но он не выглядел как мачо, который валит девчонок налево и направо. Он сам был как девчонка. И странно, что Мэтт даже не рассматривал его, а только окатил брезгливым взглядом, будто смотрел на гусеницу или что-то вроде того. 

Хотя конечно, он же весь мокрый, несчастный и забитый. Кто на такого позарится? «Да и слава Богу, что не позарился», — подумал про себя Алекс и принялся раздеваться. 

***

 

Выйдя из ванной, Алекс сразу ощутил потрясающий запах. Сладкий, душный, сочный запах свежих блинов, горячего шоколада и варенья. 

Шлёпая босыми ногами по стерильному полу, он по аромату нашёл кухню — просторную, светлую, с окном от пола до потолка, барной стойкой вместо обеденного стола и огромной белой прямоугольной лампой прямо над ней. На стойке стояла большая тарелка, в которой кривой пизанской башней высилась стопка блинов, политая сверху шоколадом. Блины были необычные — слишком тонкие и большие, совсем непохожие на те толстые и маленькие, которые подавали раз в месяц в приюте.

Подойдя к стойке и забравшись на высокий стул, Алекс ещё раз принюхался, и в животе у него постыдно заурчало.

— Кушай скорее, — Маргарет подала ему отдельную тарелку поменьше, вилку и нож, но Алекс схватил верхний блин, обильно политый шоколадом, руками и за пару секунд не только сунул его в рот, но и проглотил. — Сколько же ты не ел?

— Два дня, — выдавил Алекс, чей рот был уже набит следующим блином. Прожевав четвёртый, он, наконец, нашёл в себе силы оторваться от блинов и спросить: — А чего они такие плоские и большие? 

— Так пекут в России, — пояснила Маргарет, придвигая к мальчику чашку какао с зефиром, и тот уже хотел было задать логичный вопрос по поводу происхождения семейства, когда их бесцеремонно перебили.

— А жопа у него не слипнется? — поинтересовался Мэтт, вернувшийся с прогулки с Максом. 

— Не слипнется, — отрезала Маргарет. — Он не ел целых два дня.

— Ага, я знаю, — пожал плечами мужчина и сел за стойку с другого конца. 

Мэтт своим появлением нарушил разговор, который должен был вот-вот начаться, и все ощутили неловкость. Паркер понимал, что его мать и этот малолетний бродяжка каким-то образом успели уже друг другу понравиться и подружиться, а он, весь из себя сердитый и всеми недовольный, был лишним. 

— Что умолкли? Мешаю? — он решил, что лучше заговорить первым и хоть как-то нарушить это звенящее молчание, прерываемое смачным хлюпаньем и чавканьем Алекса, который смёл уже половину внушительной блинной стопки.

— Нет, — Маргарет натянуто улыбнулась. Она очень любила сына, но не могла не признать, что что-то упустила в его воспитании, и порой он ведёт себя безобразно. — Скажи, Алекс, зачем ты удрал из приюта?

— Там плохо, — прочавкал он. — Кормят дерьмово, не любят, а меня ещё и ребята били.

— За что? — ужаснулась Маргарет. Она знала, что дети бывают жестокими, но никогда не могла представить себе этого наяву.

— Да ты посмотри на него, — вставил Мэтт, смеривая мальчика насмешливым, но вместе с тем одобрительным взглядом. — Сразу понятно, за что.

Алекс вскинулся и посмотрел на него затравленно, злобно, хмурясь и раздувая ноздри.

— Мэтт, — Маргарет ласково погладила сына по руке. — Ну хватит тебе. Алекс ни в чём не виноват. 

— Это точно. Ладно, я пойду, пожалуй. Надо сегодня выспаться. Макс, идём.

Когда мужчина ушёл, Маргарет подошла к Алексу и накрыла его ладонь своей — тёплой и ласковой.

— Детка, расскажи мне — как ты попал в приют? И могу ли я чем-то тебе помочь? Ты ведь не просто так убежал…

— Не просто. Я же сказал — били. Пока был маленький, не трогали, а теперь… 

— А ты в приюте с детства? — Маргарет смотрела на него с состраданием и заботой, и на это невозможно было не поддаться.

— С трёх лет, — голос его дрогнул, но не сорвался. — Мама с папой погибли, когда мне было три. Родственников в Америке нет, а с теми, что остались в Европе, наверное, родители не общались. По крайней мере, когда я остался один, никто не объявился и не забрал меня к себе — это всё, что я помню. 

— Сначала всё было не так плохо, да? 

— Да. Малышей любят, о них заботятся, да и между собой никаких серьёзных ссор. И когда ты малыш, есть надежда, что однажды появится кто-то, кто тебя заберёт к себе домой и будет любить, станет твоей семьёй. А когда тебе шестнадцать и до выпуска два года — нет никакой надежды. Ты только знаешь, что тебя ещё два года будут лупить за каждую мелочь, кормить позавчерашним супом и никому, никому не будет до тебя дела. Лучше удрать и жить самому. 

— Ну, не делай поспешных выводов, — ответила Маргарет. — Что ждёт тебя на улице? Быть беспризорником, не иметь документов, не иметь куска хлеба и крыши над головой — не лучше, чем жить в приюте. Сам посуди, осталось всего два года — и тебя определят в колледж, государство будет оплачивать твоё образование и общежитие, ты подрастёшь — и тебе дадут квартиру, пусть и не самую хорошую, а всё-таки. Хочешь от всего этого отказаться?

— Умом я понимаю, что делаю глупость, — ответил Алекс, тоскливо подпирая кулаком висок, а другой рукой поглаживая округлившийся живот. — Но я больше не могу. Тринадцать лет прожить в приюте — это и так много. 

— То есть, ты тринадцать лет терпел, чтобы на финишной прямой отказаться от благ, которые принадлежат тебе по закону? Не глупи.

— Ваш сын отвезёт меня в приют завтра?

— Да. Не может же он вышвырнуть тебя на улицу.

— Лучше бы так, — горько ответил Алекс. — Лучше бы уж на улицу. 

***

 

Всю ночь Алексу сладко спалось на мягкой кровати в гостевой комнате. Дождь перестал, и ночь была тихая, лунная, свежая. Окно было приоткрыто, и в комнате разливалась прохлада и слабый аромат сирени, росшей за углом дома. Алекс дышал глубоко и ровно, уверенный в том, что пока он спит, ему не намалюют несмываемым маркером «педик» на лбу, не польют зубной пастой и не поставят таз ледяной воды перед кроватью. Впервые за много лет ему спалось спокойно. 

Он не проснулся даже тогда, когда дверь приоткрылась, и в неё скользнула из коридора низкая тень, стукающая когтями по полу. Макс пришёл познакомиться с гостем поближе. Сел напротив кровати и уставился. Потом, набравшись смелости, подошёл ближе и уткнулся мокрым носом в свешивающуюся с постели ладонь. Алекс только дёрнулся, но не проснулся.

Однако к утру его сон стал беспокоен, и он проснулся в семь часов по приютской привычке. Проснулся, глянул за окно, где только занимался рассвет, сообразил, что стоит раннее утро, и обрадовался. Ему было вовсе не на руку, чтобы Мэттью, проснувшись, отвёз его назад в приют, и раннее пробуждение давало ему пару часов форы.

Он бесшумно оделся и быстро и спустился на первый этаж. Не скрипнула ни одна ступень, ни одна половица, и мальчик прокрался в коридор. Его развалившиеся кеды с почерневшими и трухлявыми от старости шнурками стояли там, где он оставил их вчера. Обувшись, Алекс огляделся и увидел недоумевающую морду Макса, который смотрел на него, сидя у лестницы.

— Тише, — шепнул ему мальчик. — Не выдавай меня!

Пёс вильнул хвостом и, встав, подошёл ближе. 

— Извини, я не могу с тобой погулять. Я должен идти. Ну, ну, хороший мальчик… — Алекс потрепал его по холке. — Ты только не гавкай, а то твой хозяин услышит и проснётся. А мне этого совсем не надо.

Повернувшись к двери, Алекс взялся за ручку. Было заперто, но Мэтт то ли по привычке, то ли не ожидая, что его гость даст дёру, оставил ключи висеть на крючке чуть ниже вешалки для верхней одежды. Алекс потянулся рукой, чтобы взять связку, и взгляд его упал на мэттово пальто, из кармана которого торчал бумажник.

Алекс никогда не был воришкой, и даже его приютские недруги это признавали. Он бы скорее отрубил себе палец, чем украл чьё-то печенье, книжку или журнал. Все знали, что за ним такого не водится. Но сейчас, глядя на толстый чёрный бумажник, наверняка сделанный из натуральной кожи, он понял, что не может бороться с искушением. «Пара долларов не принесёт урона такому богачу», — подумал он и, взяв бумажник кончиками пальцев, несмело и медленно вытащил его наружу. Внутри оказалось много купюр разной стоимости, но Алекс даже не глянул на те, что были номиналом по сто долларов. Ему столько было не надо. Он вытащил пять бумажек по доллару и сунул их в карман джинсов, а бумажник закрыл и положил в карман пальто, как и было. 

Утешая себя тем, что ещё будет время обругать себя за воровство, он отпер дверь и вышел на улицу, предварительно вернув связку на крючок — запирать дверь снаружи он побоялся, думая, что, может быть, у Мэтта нет запасных ключей. 

Это была, конечно, глупость, но он был слишком взволнован и слишком боялся быть пойманным, чтобы трезво рассуждать о количестве дубликатов ключей, которые хранятся у Мэтта.

Он побрёл назад, в сторону Нью-Йорка, зная, что за день не дойдёт. Но что-то же делать было надо, надо было куда-то идти, где-то купить еды. Незадолго после того, как он сел в мэттову машину, он отчётливо видел поворот в сторону другого коттеджного городка, и теперь решил идти туда — больше было некуда. 

Он шёл уже часа полтора, когда сзади послышался шум мотора и блеснули стёкла знакомого мэттова джипа. Алекс хотел было броситься в кусты и затихариться, но было очевидно поздно. Мэтт, конечно, его видел. Мальчик судорожно сжал в кармане смятые украденные бумажки и остановился, понимая, что от судьбы и праведного мэттова гнева не убежишь.

И правда, подъехав, Мэтт остановился напротив и опустил стекло. Он был одет по-домашнему — с улицы был виден только серый лёгкий свитер — и было понятно, что в таком виде он едет не на работу. 

— И что ты, блядь, засранец, творишь? 

Алекс помялся, надеясь, что Мэтт не пронюхал про украденные деньги.

— Я иду дальше. Я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы меня накормили и дали переночевать, но ваша мама сказала, что вы меня отвезёте назад в приют. А я не хочу. 

— Да мало ли, что ты там хочешь? — возмутился Мэтт. — А ну живо залезай в машину и говори адрес, а если не сядешь сам, я тебя поймаю и запихаю силой. 

— Ну пожалуйста, — голос Алекса задрожал. — Пожалуйста, не надо, я ведь вам ничего плохого не сделал, не возвращайте меня в приют. Там плохо.

— Как не сделал? Ты у меня деньги украл. Кстати, сколько? Я точно помню, что там мелочь была, а теперь её нет. Имей совесть, я и полицию могу вызвать. Так-то ты отплатил мне за мою доброту?

Видя, что скрывать не имеет смысла, Алекс вытащил руку из кармана и протянул Мэтту на раскрытой ладони смятые пять долларов.

— Вот. Это всё. Не надо полицию и не надо приют. Можно я просто дальше сам, а?

— Нельзя. Наверное, я произвёл на тебя хуёвое впечатление, но я не могу такого шкета, как ты, оставить на трассе с пятью долларами в кармане и прямой дорогой на панель. Садись в машину живо.

Алекс тяжело вздохнул, сел на соседнее сидение и сказал адрес. Мэтт, отъехав с обочины, набрал мать и коротко бросил:

— Я его нашёл, везу в приют.


	2. 2

Чтобы забыть о происшествии с Алексом, Мэтту потребовалось два дня. Он поворчал по поводу пяти долларов, которые, кстати, так и не отобрал, помыл запачканное сидение джипа и успокоился. Чтобы забыть самого Алекса, ему потребовалось меньше недели: если бы он захотел представить себе его лицо, ничего бы не вышло. Всё, что он помнил — светлые волосы и забитый взгляд. Остальное мутной пеленой растекалось перед глазами. Представлявшееся раньше совершенно отчётливо лицо было будто проявлено на плёнке, и вода, стекающая Бог знает откуда, вода человеческой забывчивости, размыла изображение, оставляя кляксу за кляксой. Мэтт не помнил ни цвета глаз, ни формы носа, ни овала лица. Всё, что оставила ему безжалостная память, были волосы и взгляд, не имеющий цвета. 

Но Мэтт не только не хотел вспоминать, он вообще выбросил Алекса из головы.

За последние пять лет жизни в его постели побывало столько мужчин, столько одноразовых шаблонно-идеальных красавцев, что запомнить среди череды их лиц лицо подростка, который так же, как и все прочие, нашёл приют в доме лишь на одну ночь, было невозможно. А уж то, что Алекс «провёл ночь» в доме Мэтта совсем не в привычном смысле, отнюдь не было фактором, способствующим запоминанию. Мэтт вообще старался не запоминать лица людей, которые появлялись перед ним вечерами, чтобы к утру исчезнуть.

Нет, пару особенных ребят он, конечно, запомнил — тех, кто каким-то образом умудрились его зацепить. По крайней мере, с ними было о чём поговорить лениво-спокойными утрами, и это было неким суррогатом отношений. Мэтт не гнушался звать их к себе по очереди не один раз, и ночи, а особенно пробуждения с ними отдалённо напоминали детскую, давно забытую мечту о большой и чистой любви. 

Если бы Мэтт каким-то чудом встретил себя-подростка, наивного мечтателя, верившего в то, что он найдёт человека, предназначенного ему свыше, он рассмеялся бы тогда себе в лицо и сказал, что любви не бывает. Правда, потом он осёкся бы, вспомнив о сестре и матери, которые были ему дороги и занимали почти всё его сердце. Тогда он, учтя это, сказал бы, что не бывает любви, кроме родственной.

И был бы, в общем-то, неправ, ведь откуда ему было знать, что любовь всей его жизни неделю назад дала дёру из его дома, прихватив с собой пять долларов из его бумажника?

Он, конечно, этого не знал, и поэтому он не просто не хотел вспоминать об Алексе. Он действительно его забыл.

Когда же прошло две недели, и в его постели сменилось пять бабочек-однодневок, он только и помнил, что раз в кои-то веки сделал доброе дело, приютил бродяжку, а тот обокрал его и попытался удрать. Даже размышления первых дней забылись, а ведь в тот самый день, когда он вернул Алекса в приют, как бездомного котёнка, он очень много думал над цифрой «пять». Ему не давала покоя эта мизерная сумма, на которую прельстился бедняга. Вернувшись из города, он нарочно пересчитал деньги в бумажнике — там было около восьмисот долларов и мелочь в специальном отсеке. Мэтт подумал и решил, что будь он на месте Алекса, он бы взял всё, и уж он-то бы не шёл прямо по трассе, на виду у всех, такой уязвимый и заметный издалека. Уж он-то бы спрятался и переждал, а потом нашёл бы применение украденным деньгам. А этот недотёпа, который и удрать-то нормально не умеет, взял пятёрку, да ещё и не догадался спрятаться — и Мэтт вынес первоначальный вердикт: «глупый ребёнок». Правда, вердикт не принёс облегчения, и Мэтту пришлось думать ещё и ещё, потому что что-то во всём этом не давало ему покоя. 

Конечно, мальчишка не догадался спрятаться, и это легко объяснить тем, что он был напуган и плохо соображал. Но вот взять из бумажника пять долларов, когда там была почти тысяча — это испугом не объяснишь. Едва ли он торопился и выхватил первое попавшееся — скорее всего, он схватил бы именно большие купюры, да и там, на трассе, протягивая деньги, он сказал «Это всё», значит, знал, что сумма маленькая. 

Выходило, что Алекс не хотел нанести большого урона? Да, выходило так. Он намеренно взял эти чёртовы пять долларов, смехотворный минимум, обеспечивший бы ему один обед в Макдоналдсе, не желая совершать действительно большую кражу. 

Тогда Мэтт с лёгким уколом сожаления подумал о том, что, знай он тогда об этой кристалльной честности, он бы, наверное, не только не отобрал украденное, но ещё и сверху бы добавил, потому что поступок мальчишка совершил достойный, хоть внешне это и показалось мелким воровством. 

Но, поразмыслив над этим пару дней, он забыл обо всём, спустя неделю не мог вспомнить ни лица, ни цвета одежды, а спустя две недели вообще не вспоминал о честном бродяжке, которого вернул в систему, не слушая просьб.

А просьбы эти были не напрасны: вернув Алекса в лоно родного приюта, Мэтт, сам того не зная, посадил его на цепь. За ним теперь следили в оба глаза, не давали шагу ступить, дали две недели отработки, не выпускали во двор на прогулки, и это только то, что ждало его от воспитателей. А товарищи поколотили его, узнав, что ему удалось сбежать.

Мэтт этого не знал и гордился тем, что не бросил мальца на произвол судьбы, но вскоре ему пришлось увидеть собственными глазами то, на что он обрёк бедолагу, мня себя спасителем и благодетелем.

Как-то утром он спровадил из дома томного, никак не желавшего расставаться с ним испанца, порывавшегося сварить ему кофе, погулял с Максом и поехал к сестре — был день рождения её старшей дочери, и Мэтт, который производил на посторонних людей впечатление пустого и бессердечного кобеля, на деле был вполне хорошим семьянином, когда дело касалось матери и сестры. 

А уж в своих племянницах он и вовсе души не чаял, так что день рождения Полли был очень даже весомым поводом выбраться из своей роскошной холостяцкой берлоги, перестать предаваться безудержному разврату и с головой окунуться в семейные радости. Когда он приехал, девочки повисли на нём, как две обезьянки, и он, возясь с ними, ощутил привычное тепло в душе и лёгкий укол зависти — его в будущем не ждало семейное счастье с детишками и пикниками после воскресной службы. 

Целый вечер он провёл у Экси, наблюдая с ласковой насмешкой, как маленькая Полли играет с подаренной им куклой, которая была чуть ли не выше её самой, как Эмма таскает везде плюшевого медведя, подаренного им же, как они танцуют под детскую музыку, считая себя сказочными принцессами. Времени хватило на всё: Мэтт был человек занятой и из-за работы редко виделся с сестрой и племянницами, так что в тот день он решил компенсировать почти месяц разлуки и пробыл в гостях до часу ночи. И, зная, что он останется надолго, а девочки уже лягут спать, сначала он повозился с ними. Его силы воли хватило даже на то, чтобы посмотреть с ними мультик и сделать вид, что ему интересно. 

А когда Экси уложила их спать, сняв разноцветные пышные платьица, можно было пообщаться уже и со старшими членами семьи. Он вернулся в гостиную, где сидели его мать и Джо, муж Экси, устроился на диване, и они долго, тихо говорили обо всём: о том, что случилось за тот месяц, что они не виделись, о политике (Мэтт и Джо даже немного повздорили, но Экси вмешалась), о том, что Эмма на следующий год тоже идёт в школу. 

Около полуночи Мэтт и Экси вышли на крыльцо покурить, оставив Маргарет и Джо в гостиной. Экси курила длинные тонкие сигареты со вкусом вишни, и Мэтт, хоть его и выворачивало от их запаха, стоически терпел — он слишком редко виделся с ней и, тем более, слишком редко мог побыть с ней наедине, чтобы привередничать из-за запаха. Он поднёс ей зажигалку, и она, затянувшись, кивнула.

— Ну, как твои дела? — начала она, приобнимая его со спины и прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, как в детстве. — Я знаю, с Джо ты говоришь про политику и бизнес, но мне не интересно. Со мной можешь поговорить о себе. Я соскучилась.

— А что обо мне, — Мэтт вывернулся из-под её рук и приобнял за плечи. — У меня всё как всегда. Я, знаешь, как в какой-то водоворот попал, а выбраться не могу. Помнишь, мы с тобой в детстве мечтали стать богатыми и знаменитыми? — Экси прыснула и кивнула. — Ну вот, я стал — по крайней мере, богатым. А теперь, когда я кручусь, как белка в колесе, вкалываю, как проклятый, работаю до полуночи, не меньше, чем любой секретарь в корпорации, а то и больше, а потом еду домой, а там меня ждёт Макс, с которым ещё и гулять надо, я спрашиваю себя — нахуя? Чего ради я всё это делаю, а, Экс? Вот у тебя дети, и ты работаешь — ну, тебе уж лучше знать, для чего: чтобы купить Полли тетрадки, чтобы кормить девчонок этой вашей здоровой пищей, чтобы купить Джо новый галстук. А я для чего? Чёрт знает, что-то меня несёт. Кажется, я напился. Извини.

— Ничего, — Экси потушила сигарету о дно пепельницы и задумалась о том, что в словах брата прозвучало куда больше боли и растерянности, чем он бы позволил себе, будь он трезв. — Ты чувствуешь себя одиноким. Я права?

— Иногда, — он достал новую сигарету и прикурил от предыдущей. — Чёрт возьми, просто в моей жизни нет никакого смысла. Я живу, чтобы богатеть, Господи, вот докатился. Не лучше ли сразу сдохнуть?

— Сдурел? — Экси привстала на цыпочки и отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник. Сигарета выпала у него из руки и закатилась бы в щель, но он успел притушить её ногой, нагнулся и, подняв, бросил в пепельницу.

— Что творишь, бешеная? — улыбнулся он. — Могла свой же дом спалить. Ладно, пошли.

— Не-а, не пошли. Ты не закончил, а тебе надо выговориться. Хочешь, я принесу тебе ещё выпить?

— Для смелости, что ль? — уточнил он.

— Ну, если хочешь, для смелости. Я же твой вечный психоаналитик, ну так излей душу, а то ещё месяц будешь негатив копить.

— Принеси, — согласился Мэтт и достал новую сигарету взамен той, что упала.

— Вот, — Экси вернулась и протянула ему стакан, и он хлебнул, обжигая губы и горло крепостью коньяка, плескавшегося на самом дне. — Рассказывай.

— Да нечего рассказывать, Экс. Я как говно в проруби. Плаваю, но не понимаю, зачем. Боже, не думал, что доживу до такого. Мне тридцать, а я не знаю, зачем мне жить.

— Займись благотворительностью, — она пожала плечами. — Знаешь, иногда, чтобы помочь себе, надо сначала помочь другим. 

— Я уже помог. Не работает.

— А, ты про того паренька? Да, мама рассказывала. Ну, так этого мало. Да и это не благотворительность, ты просто вернул его туда, где он должен быть. И забыл напрочь, ведь так?

— Пожалуй. Я даже лица его не помню. Засранец украл у меня пять баксов и сбежал, а я его не помню.

— Так вспомни. Твоя беда в том, что ты хочешь быть кому-то нужным.

— Но я никому не нужен? — горько уточнил он. — Даже тебе?

— Нет, что ты. Ты нужен мне и маме, но, кажется, тебе нужно быть кому-то необходимым, кроме нас. Ты поэтому и завёл собаку — для Макса ты центр вселенной. Но его тебе мало. Навести этого мальчишку, купи ему пиццу, подари новые кроссовки, и ты увидишь, тебе станет легче.

— И это, по-твоему, «заниматься благотворительностью»? — хохотнул Мэтт. — Новые кроссовки?

— Если тебе мало, пожертвуй деньги этому приюту. Не только мальчику, а всем. Но благодарность-то ты получишь именно от него, не сомневайся. Ты ему уже сделал добро, он тебя помнит, а если уж ты проявишь к нему не только холодное желание исполнить свой долг, но и немного добра и человечности — вот увидишь, отдача будет огромная. 

— Знаешь, наверное, ты права. Я попробую. Нет — так нет, что уж поделать.

— Вот и молодец. Пойдём в дом.

***

 

Мэтт вернулся домой поздно и, погуляв с Максом, лёг спать, но сон долго не шёл к нему. То, что посоветовала Экси, было, конечно, делом хорошим, но рискованным. Мэтт отнюдь не был бездушной скотиной, и он прекрасно понимал, что приехать «навестить» Алекса — значит проявить к нему участие. Заставить его привязаться и поселить в нём надежду. Бесконечно эти «навещания» продолжаться не могли, и должны были кончиться либо тем, что они с Алексом разойдутся, как в море корабли, и этим он разобьёт мальчишке сердце, либо тем, что его придётся взять под опеку, а уж чего-чего, а вешать на себя подростка с Бог знает какой наследственностью Мэтт точно не хотел. Да и вообще не представлял себя в роли папаши. Но слова Экси о центре вселенной задели его за живое. Одно дело — быть центром для собаки, пусть и умной, пусть и любимой. Но это совсем не то же самое, что быть центром для человека, даже если человеку всего шестнадцать. 

И тут он вспомнил — карие. У Алекса были карие глаза, и он очень отчётливо представил себе, как эти глаза смотрят на него не испуганно, не забито, а доверчиво и дружелюбно, и этому взгляду, который представился как наяву, было трудно сопротивляться. 

А когда он, наконец, заснул, ему приснился длинный тёмный коридор с тысячью дверей, он шёл по нему и не знал, какую выбрать. Потом, найдя нужную, с небольшим слуховым оконцем, он дёрнул ручку, но дверь не поддалась, и тогда он посмотрел в окно и увидел тёмную сутулую фигуру в цепях, шедшую по обочине. 

Утром голова была тяжёлая и соображалось плохо. Вся первая половина рабочего дня прошла впустую, и Мэтт, сообщив секретарше, что сегодня его можно больше не ждать, уехал. Он не помнил, где именно находится приют, но в навигаторе сохранился адрес. Заехав в магазин и на глаз купив кеды, толстовку, джинсы и пару футболок, он направился в приют. Там он спросил, где можно увидеться с директором, полной немолодой женщиной, закостеневшей в своём вечном «мисс». С ней он обговорил сумму, которую пожертвует на нужды приюта и спросил, где найти Алекса Купера, которого он вернул недавно под приветливую крышу, находящуюся под её, мисс Бэкет, опекой. 

— Третий этаж, комната 12Б, — пробасила в ответ мисс и уставилась в разложенные перед ней счета, давая понять, что занята.

Комната 12Б выходила окнами во двор, где ребята гоняли мяч, а девчонки сидели на трибунах, разделившись на две группки болельщиц, форточка была приоткрыта, и шум долетал с улицы, не оставляя места тишине и покою. В целом, комната, где жил Алекс, была довольно симпатичная: бежевые чистые стены, светлые шкафчики, полочки и письменные столы, четыре кровати с большими матрасами и чистыми покрывалами, тумбочки, на которых царил идеальный порядок. Однако если присмотреться, в глаза бросались мелочи, выдававшие, что порядок был не инициативой мальчишек, и что наводили они его с неохотой и ленцой. Тумбы, на которых аккуратно красовались книжки, чашки и тетрадки, были чисты снаружи, а внутри царил такой хаос, что дверцы не закрывались до конца. Из-под аккуратно застеленных одеял торчали мятые футболки и брюки, кое-где даже мокрые полотенца. Письменные столы были чисты, но из ящиков выглядывали самые краешки линеек, бумажек и мятых тетрадей, и Мэтт был уверен, что открыв ящики, можно вообще обнаружить много чего интересного.

В комнате было всего четыре кровати, но мальчишек было только двое — остальные, видимо, как раз играли в баскетбол. К счастью, Алекс был здесь. Сидел на кровати, поджав ноги по-турецки, и читал книжку, судя по обложке, приключенческую. Мэтт, глянув на него, болезненно остро припомнил его на своей кухне, уминающего блины. А потом припомнил и тот эфемерный взгляд, которым мальчик одаривал его этой ночью — открытый и дружеский. 

Второй парнишка — рыжий, веснушчатый, если не сказать конопатый, в очках и с кривыми зубами сидел на соседней постели и вилкой выковыривал остатки йогурта из пластиковой баночки, видимо, расправляясь с ланчем. 

Алекс заметил гостя и глянул сначала удивлённо, потом испуганно — не ожидал визита, и теперь решил, что Мэтт явился разбираться насчёт пяти долларов, которые вылились в «Робинзона Крузо», который теперь был закрыт и отложен под подушку.

— Здрасте, — неуверенно промямлил мальчик, и веснушчатый отозвался слабым эхом, продолжая скоблить давно пустую банку.

— Привет. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. Алекс, здороваясь, поднял голову и обнажил фингал под левым глазом и рассечённую в драке губу, и Мэтт ощутил себя виноватым — это именно он вернул паренька в приют, хотя знал, что его колотят.

— Ну… как ты тут? — спросил Мэтт, делая шаг вперёд. — Я вот решил, что надо бы тебя навестить. Я был слишком груб с тобой тогда, — сил хватило только на признание своей вины, но не на «извини». — Вот я тут тебе кое-что привёз, а то на тебя больно смотреть. Эта футболка, наверное, и мне-то велика. 

— Спасибо, — Алекс протянул неуверенно, всё ещё не понимая, зачем Мэтт явился опять нарушать его покой. — Но я не могу взять. С какой стати?

— С такой, что я тебе дарю. Переодевайся, я привёз тебе ещё кое-какой еды. Что можно хранить — сдашь вашим церберам, а что нельзя, съедим сейчас. У вас тут есть, где посидеть?

— Ну, на первом этаже платная столовая, она как кафе. Можно там. Но зачем вы это делаете? Я же вам никто.

— Ну, не скажи, — Мэтт пожал плечами. — Я приютил тебя тогда, значит, мы не совсем незнакомцы. Знаешь, я не думаю, что мы встретились случайно. Случайностей вообще не бывает.

— Вы что, буддист? — спросил Алекс, вытаскивая из пакета кеды.

— Нихуя подобного, я фаталист. Давай, одевайся как человек — и пошли поедим. 

Алекс вытащил всё остальное — джинсы, толстовку и футболки, спиной ощущая пристальный взгляд конопатого. Пристальный и завистливый. Сэнди не был его врагом, так что с ним можно было поделиться.

— А можно я отдам одну футболку Сэнди? — спросил Алекс, косясь на рыжего, забывшего свой йогурт. — Ему тоже хочется.

— Отдай. Но скоро вас всех оденут, как новеньких. Я внёс сумму на счёт приюта и буду лично следить за тем, чтобы деньги пошли не в карман Бэкет, а на вас. Так что ты, Сэнди, скоро будешь красавчиком, — Мэтт подмигнул рыжему.

Сэнди улыбнулся, обнажая кривые зубы и, сняв серую растянутую футболку, напялил на себя ту, что отдал ему Алекс — чёрную с ярким принтом.

— Так, ты давай переодевайся, а я тебя подожду в коридоре, — сказал Мэтт и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Алекс возился недолго — через пять минут он вышел из комнаты неузнаваемый и весёлый, одетый ярко, как и полагается мальчишке в шестнадцать лет.

— Ну вот, другое дело, — заметил Мэтт, одобрительно глядя на него. — А то хмырь какой-то был. Идём.

Они спустились в платную столовую, оформленную со вкусом и явно с душой, и Мэтт, иронично улыбаясь, наблюдал за тем, как Алекс жадно жрал пиццу, картошку с бифштексом, пирожок с корицей, да так, что аж за ушами трещало.

— Вас что, вообще не кормят? 

— Кормят, — ответил Алекс, запихивая в рот конфету. — Но ланч был в четыре, а до ужина ещё далеко. 

— Ну, теперь тебе ужин, я вижу, не понадобится. Можешь отдать Сэнди и его.

— Может быть, если не успею проголодаться, — Алекс шумно хлебнул сладкий чай и удовлетворённо откинулся на белую металлическую спинку стула. — Так скажите, зачем вы всё это делаете? Зачем я вам сдался?

— Тебя не касается, — Мэтт скорее умер бы, чем рассказал Алексу, что надеется заполучить его привязанность и дружбу, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить свою одиноко-развратную жизнь. — Тебя кормят, одевают — радуйся и помалкивай, ясно? Считай, что во мне проснулся альтруизм.

Алекс только хмыкнул, не желая показывать, что он понимает куда больше, чем ему бы стоило.

Они посидели в столовой около часа, неловко разговаривая, пытаясь заполнить возникавшую то и дело тишину, а потом Мэтт ушёл, надеясь, что его блажь пройдёт и он удовлетворится разовым посещением и пожертвованием на счёт этих кудрявых, убого одетых юнцов.

Но нет, не прошло. Вернувшись домой, Мэтт постарался ни о чём не думать, но приветливая улыбка, которой одарил его Алекс при расставании, не давала ему покоя, кислотой разъедая память, пока он не сдался. Через пять дней, поняв, что бороться с искушением бессмысленно, он поехал в приют, чтобы снова увидеть эту улыбку — и Алекс, который за пять дней решил, что приступ альтруизма кончился, улыбнулся ему ещё более широко, признательно и счастливо. 

Мэтту, на самом деле, чужие люди никогда так не улыбались. Только родня да чёртов Лукас, закадычный мэттов друг, уехавший в Испанию и теперь даривший улыбки только в Скайпе. Клиенты улыбались по-деловому холодно, мелкие бизнесмены, желавшие залучить Мэтта в партнёры — подобострастно, однодневки — томно и кокетливо. И никогда никто вот так — открыто, радостно, искренне. 

Мэтт, отвечая на улыбку Алекса, подумал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и эта улыбка станет наркотиком, болезненной манией. В глазах мальчика уже просматривалось то, чего Мэтт так ждал: уважение, привязанность и наивная детская дружба. 

Сначала он решил ездить к нему раз в неделю, чтобы совсем уж не сходить с ума. Но придерживаться строгого режима было сложно, и однажды он сорвался и приехал в четверг, а не в субботу, и улыбка Алекса, который не ожидал его приезда, как оказалось, стоила того, чтобы поступиться своей гордостью. Да и вообще Алекс будто будил в нём что-то, чего Мэтт сам в себе никогда не видел: доброе, отеческое, ласковое, не имеющее ни задней мысли, ни дурного подтекста. Это было ново, неожиданно, и Мэтт понимал, что уже вряд ли откажется от общества человека, рядом с которым он чувствует себя лучшим, чем на самом деле есть. В Алексе не было ни толики вранья или лести, но он умудрился заставить Мэтта поверить в свою человечность. Заставил своей чёртовой улыбкой и лучистыми глазами.

И из этого круговорота оказалось выбраться куда сложнее, чем из того, на который Мэтт жаловался сестре на крыльце её дома. Он каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что с нетерпением ждёт дня, когда можно будет поехать в приют и провести полчаса с мальчиком, который увидел в нём не денежный мешок и не красивого мужика, а друга. А ещё он поймал себя на мысли, что домой не хочется ехать ещё больше, чем «до Алекса». И становилось очевидно, что из двух возможных развязок Мэтт выберет вторую — опеку — рано или поздно, потому что настанет день, когда собственный дом, где никто его не ждёт, опостылеет ему.

Однако Мэтт всё ещё не представлял себя отцом, тем более, отцом такого взрослого мальчика, как Алекс. Это была палка о двух концах: с одной стороны, с Алексом, конечно, было и проще, потому что с ним можно было договориться, как со взрослым человеком. Но с другой Мэтт понимал, что этот самый взрослый человек имеет собственную волю, и ни ремень, ни угол не помогут, как помогли бы с малышом. 

Однако привязываясь к Алексу всё больше, Мэтт понимал неизбежность того, чего он так хотел и так боялся. Он не желал брать на себя полную ответственность, но даже один день без приветливой улыбки мальчика, которого он почти уже считал своим сыном, был прожит зря. Проблемы не заставят себя ожидать, как только Алекс переступит порог его дома, это было ясно. Во-первых, эгоизм и дурной характер Мэтта никуда не денутся. Во-вторых, надо будет заниматься новой школой, покупать ему учебники, может быть, нанимать репетиторов, одним словом, делать всё то, что должен делать отец. В-третьих, приводить домой любовников будет не так просто, да и вообще Алекс стеснит его свободу. В-четвёртых… одним словом, от Алекса будут одни проблемы.

Мэтт это понимал, но, оказавшись куда более сентиментальным, чем он сам думал, он знал, что проблемы стоят того. 

Но посоветоваться, всё же, было надо. Мэтт поговорил с матерью, и она одобрила его решение, не желая слышать о проблемах, так что пришлось делиться своими планами и с Экси. Он позвонил по пути домой и спросил, можно ли заехать на чай. 

Сев за стол на кухне сестры, Мэтт сразу перешёл к делу, не откладывая в долгий ящик.

— Экс, я хочу забрать его из приюта, — она только удивлённо приподняла брови, но не перебила. — Во-первых, ему там плохо, а во-вторых, я сам к нему привязался. Но самое главное — в-третьих: он сам, не признаваясь в этом даже самому себе, верит в это с тех самых пор, когда я первый раз пришёл к нему. Не оправдать его ожиданий — пожалуй, самое мерзкое, что я могу сделать в своей жизни. Он надеется и ждёт, пусть и подспудно. Наверняка уверяет себя в том, что это глупости, в том, что я не заберу его, но верит. 

— Тебе стало лучше, когда ты стал навещать его?

— Намного.

— Ну, так какие могут быть вопросы?

— Да их-то, как раз, много, Экси. Вот ты представляешь меня отцом подростка, а? Я что-то не очень.

— Ты привыкнешь. Тебе как раз с подростком будет проще. 

— Допустим, но я… ты же знаешь, какое я эгоистичное дерьмо. Не будет ли ему со мной хуже, чем в приюте?

— Конечно, не будет, — она стукнула кружкой об стол. — Сам подумай! Ты, конечно, иногда ведёшь себя как говнюк, но ты можешь дать ему всё, чего он хочет и чего заслуживает. У тебя в руках его судьба, и ты сам её взял, так что не отнекивайся теперь.

— Вообще, это была твоя идея, — заметил Мэтт, искоса глядя на сестру.

— Я тебя не волочила к нему силой, так что нечего тут на меня стрелки переводить. Одним словом, тебе, конечно, нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, всё обдумать и подготовить бумаги. Но ты действительно поступишь ужасно, если бросишь его после того, как подарил надежду.

***

 

Мэтт обдумывал много и тщательно, не переставая ездить в приют как минимум два раза в неделю, и в итоге пришёл к выводу, что решение принято давно, а он оттягивает момент и трусливо мнётся на месте, потому что боится перемен в своей жизни. А ведь именно перемен он и хотел, когда впервые поехал к Алексу в приют.

Решение он принял, оставалось только спросить самого Алекса, хочет ли он оставить приют и обрести какую-никакую семью. И, хоть Мэтт заранее знал, что Алекс, конечно, хочет, это всё равно было волнительно и нервно.

Зайдя в комнату 12Б Мэтт даже не улыбнулся в ответ, поманил мальчика за собой и усадил в коридоре на диван.

— Алекс, послушай. Я знаю, что ты уже довольно взрослый, что в приюте тебе осталось недолго, но всё равно я… Я вижу, что тебе здесь плохо. И, наверное, я не смогу стать тебе хорошим отцом, но я всё равно предлагаю тебе опеку. Надеюсь, что у меня тебе будет лучше, чем здесь, хоть немного.

Алекс застыл с непередаваемым выражением лица, бледный, удивлённый и растерянный. Конечно, смутная надежда жила в нём с тех пор, как он нацепил новые кеды и джинсы, но это было настолько эфемерно, что он не уставал корить себя за глупость и наивность. А теперь Мэтт, ставший для него другом и защитником, предлагал ему то, о чём он не мог и мечтать: оставить приют, жить в доме, спать в своей собственной спальне, ходить в школу, гулять днём с собакой — как обычный мальчик. 

Мэтт прервал затянувшееся ошарашенное молчание, пощелкав пальцами у Алекса перед носом.

— Очнись и отвечай — ты хочешь, или нет?

— Зачем тебе? — уклончиво спросил Алекс дрожащим от волнения и неожиданного счастья голосом. — Я взрослый и, наверное, проблемный, и ты меня уже не перевоспитаешь. Если хочешь завести ребёнка — иди на четвёртый этаж, там малыши. Возьми себе ляльку и воспитывай его так, как надо. А я уже вполне могу дожить два года здесь. Я уже ни на что не надеюсь, а вот они, крохи, надеются. Ты можешь исполнить чью-то заветную мечту.

— Я могу исполнить твою. Тех, кто мечтает на четвёртом этаже, может, кто-то и усыновит. А моё предложение, думаю, для тебя первое и последнее. Лучше разбить их новенькие блестящие мечты, чем твою, склеенную мной же самим из осколков. Так ты согласен?

— Да, — Алексу стало сложно удерживать эмоции, и он закрыл ладонями лицо, сутулясь и стараясь не зареветь, как девчонка. — Целых тринадцать лет, — начал он приглушённо, всё ещё закрывая лицо. — Я тебя ждал целых тринадцать лет. 

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Прости, что так долго, — Мэтт обнял его за плечи и привлёк к себе, поглаживая по светлой кудрявой голове.


	3. 3

Оформление документов заняло несколько недель вместе со сменой алексова паспорта, подписанием бумаг на опекунство Мэттом, мисс Бэкет и ребятами из комиссии по делам несовершеннолетних, вместе со всевозможными походами по конторам и клиникам. Единственное, что смог сделать Мэтт, чтобы ускорить дело — использовав некоторые связи и рычаги, устроить переезд Алекса к себе домой за неделю до окончательного решения процесса. С доверенностью от мисс Бэкет, разумеется. 

Алекс, конечно, волновался и, как выяснилось, немного жалел о расставании с приютом, в котором прожил большую часть своей жизни. Для него самого это было неожиданностью — с ребятами он не дружил, воспитатели относились к нему так же холодно, как и ко всем остальным, и перед отъездом он не мог дождаться часа, когда выйдет из ненавистных стен и покинет их навсегда. Но когда он собрал свои скромные пожитки в рюкзак, торжественно попрощался с директрисой, а потом и с товарищами по несчастью, вышел в холл, где его уже ждал Мэтт, сердце как-то болезненно сжалось, и он оглянулся, бросая прощальный взгляд на столпившихся у выхода с лестницы ребят, которые мерили его злобными и завистливыми взглядами.

Лично с ним попрощался только Сэнди, и Алекс знал, что ему за это не поздоровится. Сэнди тоже знал, и потому его отчаянная искренность была ещё более трогательна, чем если бы он не знал о последствиях. 

Теперь Сэнди не было среди ребят, которые провожали Алекса на свободу. Может, прятался, а может, некоторые особо вспыльчивые уже намяли ему бока, и теперь он отлёживался в комнате, не в силах подняться с постели. 

Вообще, именно прощание с Сэнди и заронило в Алекса какую-то глубокую тоску: они никогда не были друзьями, но Сэнди всё равно счёл нужным проститься, зная, что остальные будут недовольны. Выходило, что жизнь в приюте была бы куда лучше, прояви Алекс хоть чуть-чуть внимательности и инициативы по отношению к Сэнди. Их обоих гнобили и шпыняли, Алекса — за женственность, Сэнди — за уродство и застенчивость. Алекс в общем и целом был добрым мальчиком, но неуловимая мужская стадность вынуждала и его относиться к Сэнди свысока, хоть они и были на почти равном положении. А вот теперь получалось, что Алекс мог бы дружить с ним, если бы перестал лелеять в себе худшие мужские качества.

Не оценить поступок Сэнди было сложно, и Алекс почувствовал запоздалую вину и дружескую симпатию к некрасивому и несколько глупому соседу по комнате. 

Но налаживать контакты хоть с кем-то из приюта было поздно. За спиной Алекса гурьбой стояли люди, которых он ненавидел столько лет, и он ровными шагами отдалялся от них. А перед ним стоял его новоявленный опекун, который был первым столпом его новой, свободной жизни вне стен приюта. И Алекс приближался к нему теми же самыми ровными шагами, спиной ощущая, что ни сильные товарищи, ни строгая мисс Бэкет больше не имеют над ним власти, а имеет только он, его отец, его семья, тот, кто, конечно, не станет его бить или заставлять целых две недели драить полы в туалетах за малейшие провинности.

И Мэтт улыбался приветливо, чуть насмешливо, как и всегда, и от этой улыбки становилось легче на душе.

Перейдя порог приюта и оказавшись на улице, Алекс полной грудью вдохнул свежий чистый воздух. Чёрный джип весело мигнул фарами, и мальчик, закинув рюкзак на заднее сидение, сел рядом с Мэттом. Третий раз в жизни он сидел в этой машине, но теперь она должна была отвезти его не к неизвестности, не назад в кандалы, а домой.

Алекс вспомнил мультик «Анастасия», в котором главную героиню провожали все её приютские подруги, высыпав на крыльцо и выглядывая в окна. Ради него никто на улицу выходить не стал, но ему было уже всё равно. Он только мысленно послал последний привет бедняге Сэнди и отвернулся от здания, в котором протекла почти вся его жизнь. Зачем было смотреть туда, если совсем рядом сидело новое солнце его жизни, заводя машину и насвистывая что-то легкомысленное и до боли знакомое.

— Мне звать тебя папой? — осведомился Алекс, хихикнув.

— Если хочешь, можешь и папой, но, я думаю, это лишнее. В отцы я тебе не гожусь, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу по-настоящему заменить тебе отца. Так что зови уж по имени. Ведь мы с тобой скорее друзья.

Алекс улыбнулся, откинулся на сидение и замолчал, жмурясь от яркого солнца и улыбаясь бессмысленной счастливой улыбкой. Всё последнее время он много общался с Мэттом, но теперь припомнил и Маргарет, и Макса, и сердце его ещё сильнее сжалось от радости.

— А бабушка дома? 

— Кто? — Мэтт ошарашенно вытаращился на него, отвлекаясь от дороги.

— Ну логично, что если ты мой папа, то она — моя бабушка, — послушно пояснил Алекс, и Мэтт расхохотался.

— Логично, но ты только ей об этом не говори. Она натянет тебе глаз на жопу, и ты больше никогда не сможешь вернуться в изначальное положение. 

— Но у неё ведь есть внуки? Дети твоей сестры? — Алекс насупился. — Она и так уже бабушка. 

— Ага, только её внуки ещё даже не в школе, совсем малышня — пешком под стол ходят. А ты вон какой здоровенный лось. Мне, вообще-то, повезло. Завести ребёнка, которому уже не надо подтирать задницу, это как раз то, что мне нужно. Ты готовить умеешь? 

— Не очень, — честно сознался мальчик. — А надо?

— Ничего, научишься. Раз уж жить будем вместе, то и готовить по очереди. Это честно. 

— Хорошо, по очереди, так по очереди. А ты никогда еду ниоткуда не заказываешь?

— Заказываю. Я вообще сам обычно дома не ем, но раз уж ты будешь жить у меня, к нам периодически будут наведываться всякие там спецы по защите детей, причём наведываться неожиданно. Так что надо создать видимость здоровой домашней пищи. Понятно?

— Понятно, — Алекс улыбнулся. Мэтт никогда не демонстрировал своей привязанности и разговаривал деланно пренебрежительно, но чуткий мальчик видел теплоту в его глазах, и для счастья ему больше ничего было не надо.

***

 

На следующий день было суматошно: утром Мэтт ездил с Алексом по магазинам, обеспечивая своё новоявленное чадо одеждой, обувью, книжками, телефоном, наушниками, компьютером, планшетом и многим другим, чем по его понятиям должен был обладать мальчик в шестнадцать лет. Кроме того, он готов был купить не только то, что необходимо, но и то, что Алексу хочется, поэтому вместе с книжками, шмотками и гаджетами они привезли домой множество ненужной на взгляд Мэтта ерунды. Но Алекс сказал, что все эти комиксы, звёздочки-наклейки на потолок, ловец снов, целых две «музыки ветра» разного цвета, плакат с Дартом Вейдером и рюкзак с Бартом Симпсоном ему жизненно необходимы. Мэтт махнул рукой и решил побаловать мальчишку — ведь раньше его никто не баловал, никогда. А вообще, если поразмыслить, «никогда» — страшное слово.

Щедрость Мэтта распространилась и на ещё одну вещь: в обувном магазине Алекс увидел кеды со встроенными колесиками и почему-то решил, что жить без них дальше не сможет. Сам Мэтт кеды не носил с подросткового возраста, считая их моветоном и плебейством, не достойным такого импозантного, богатого мужчины, имеющего немецкие аристократические корни, как он. Однако говоря об Алексе, пришлось сделать скидку на его возраст и воспитание, да и уж наверняка на отсутствие аристократических кровей, и кеды на колёсиках обрели своё надёжное место на обувной полке. 

Всю дорогу от торгового комплекса до парковки Алекс весело разбегался и катился рядом с Мэттом, то отставая, то обгоняя, чем неимоверно его раздражал. Когда Алекс предсказуемо врезался в проходившую мимо солидную тётеньку с лохматой шавкой на розовом поводочке, Мэтт резко дёрнул его за шкирку назад, как котёнка, и мальчик притих, опасаясь вызвать ещё большее раздражение. Однако сев в машину, он всё же не удержался и высказался:

— Ты нервный.

— Знаем без сопливых, — шикнул Мэтт, пристёгивая ремень безопасности. — Ну что, ты всем доволен? Хотя бы на сегодня?

— Ага, — мальчик достал из новенького рюкзака скрученный плакат, расправил его и, отстранив от себя на вытянутых руках, ещё раз полюбовался.

После утомительного утреннего похода по магазинам вечером последовал весёлый, но не менее утомительный визит Маргарет и Экси с семьёй. Это было что-то вроде торжества по поводу появления Алекса среди клана Паркеров-Лэнгли и, что уж говорить, мальчишке было это приятно. Он, получается, обрёл не только отца и бабушку, но и тётю с дядей, да ещё и двух кузин в придачу, ну и что, что маленьких. 

Однако высидеть несколько часов с гостями после сумбурного и наполненного беготнёй утра было непросто, и когда Маргарет и всё семейство Лэнгли уехали, Алекс с Мэттом окинули одинаковым кислым взглядом гору посуды в раковине, негласно решили, что запихнут её в посудомойку завтра и разбрелись по своим комнатам.

***

 

Всё начиналось идеально. Мэтт, конечно, много времени проводил на работе, но лучезарная улыбка Алекса, ждавшая его дома, подгоняла и торопила его, и он мчался с работы, никуда не заезжая.

Но всем людям свойственно ошибаться, и Мэттью Паркеру тоже. Он почему-то решил, что приручив Алекса единожды, он уже не рискует его потерять, и постепенно начал возвращаться к прежней жизни. Выяснилось, что, как бы ни радовала его доверчивая улыбка, она никоим образом не заменяла прежнего разгула и свободы, а свободу Мэтт ценил. Сам того не замечая, он начал снова задерживаться на работе, игнорируя вопросительные смски, а вернувшись домой, быстро ужинал с Алексом и уходил работать в кабинет.

В кабинет Алексу ходить не разрешалось, по крайней мере, без срочной надобности, и Мэтт занимался делами спокойно, зная, что его не потревожат. Алекс всего один раз рискнул зайти к нему по делу, но там ему показалось неуютно: оформленный в тёмных тонах и строгих линиях кабинет производил давящее впечатление, да и Мэтт, восседающий за большим чёрным столом среди аккуратно разложенных бумаг, ощущался каким-то чужим и холодным, будто вовсе опекуном Алексу был, не другом, а начальником.

Алекс неуверенно шагнул в помещение, рассматривая чёрные застеклённые шкафы вдоль стен, тяжёлые портьеры глубокого сливового цвета, массивную люстру, выделанную под старину, но удивительно вписывавшуюся в весь этот мрачный чёрный хай-тек. 

— Ну, что ты там мнёшься? Раз пришёл, значит, что-то важное, — Паркер оторвался от бумаг и мельком оглядел застенчиво топчущегося у дверей Алекса.

— Вообще, да, — мальчик неуверенно шагнул навстречу непривычно и неприятно строгому Мэтту, протягивая распечатку с печатью школы и подписью директора. — Тут вот дали список учебной литературы на следующий год, нужна твоя подпись. И вот ещё записка от преподавателя математики. В приюте была совсем другая программа, и я отстаю как минимум на два месяца. Отхватил уже две D*, и они там не знают, что со мной, таким тупым, делать. Уже ведь июнь, аттестация.

— И что должен сделать я? — Мэтт в упор посмотрел на Алекса, и тот втянул голову в плечи. Мэтт сейчас был совсем такой, как в день их первой встречи. 

— Не знаю, — очень тихо, почти неслышно ответил мальчик.

Заметив, что у бедолаги побелели губы, Мэтт опомнился: мальчишка уж точно не был виноват в том, что в приюте его учили плохо. И срываться на него из-за не сходящихся отчётов бухгалтера было нельзя.

— Слушай, извини, я неправ. Заработался. Иди ко мне, — Мэтт протянул руку, и Алекс послушно подошёл, чувствуя огромное облегчение. Мэтт осторожно похлопал его по плечу и заглянул в бумаги. — Так, с литературой всё хорошо, я правильно понял? Только моя подпись? — Алекс кивнул. — Окей. А с математикой разберёмся. Наймём тебе репетитора, и он летом подтянет тебя до нужного уровня. Не переживай об этом. Дай-ка я напишу просьбу аттестовать тебя по оценкам из приюта. Ты садись пока.

Алекс послушно сел в кресло с другой стороны стола — чёрное, мягкое, странно пахнущее настоящей кожей — и молча наблюдал за тем, как пальцы Мэтта с завидной скоростью летают по клавиатуре. Закончив с запиской, Мэтт распечатал её, поставил подпись и вручил Алексу.

— Ну что, ты на меня не обижаешься? Я не хотел на тебя срываться. 

— Проблемы на работе? — понимающе улыбнулся Алекс.

— Ага, ещё какие. Бухгалтер, пиздюк, то ли сам ворует, то ли прикрывает кого-то. Мои подсчёты не совпадают с его на несколько тысяч, и это, блядь, не смешно.

— Ладно, не буду тогда тебе мешать.

С тех пор Алекс не ходил в кабинет не столько потому, что Мэтт просил его этого не делать, сколько потому, что находиться там было неуютно. Как будто тёмные тона и строгие линии меняли самого Мэтта, превращая его из весёлого, немного раздражительного, но в целом доброго и любящего опекуна в страшного большого босса. Алекс предпочитал дожидаться, когда Мэтт сам выйдет из своего роскошного мрачного логова и станет собой-настоящим. 

В любой другой комнате Мэтт был уютным и весёлым. Особенно в гостиной — просторной, бежевой, наполненной светом. Он любил сидеть на белоснежном диване, положив босые ступни на край стеклянного кофейного столика, любил валяться на мягком ковре у камина, отбиваясь от настырного Макса, который пытался поиграть с ним или смачно облизать лицо, любил вечером посидеть в кресле около окна с какой-нибудь книжкой, включив торшер. Алексу было весело слушать его истории, наблюдать, как он подкладывает дров в камин, а потом шурует там кочергой, вороша угли, чтобы поскорее разгорелось. 

С ним было уютно и на кухне — он мастерски умел делать какао, и когда не уезжал на работу раньше, чем Алекс в школу, кормил его завтраком и поил вкусным горячим какао с зефирками. Вообще, готовили они по очереди (Мэтт отлично, а Алекс — как умел), и завтрак всегда был заботой Мэтта: Алекс просыпался с трудом, и вставать утром на полчаса раньше было бы для него невыносимо. Зато он всегда готовил ужин к приходу Мэтта, и так они негласно и решили: один готовит утром, а другой — вечером. 

Пару недель Мэтт пытался вжиться в роль заботливого папашки: поил своё чадо какао, много разговаривал с ним, мчался домой с работы, чтобы увидеться с ним.

Но рано или поздно иллюзия абсолютного счастья должна была пройти, и когда это произошло, Мэтт, ехавший домой, ощутил вдруг такую тяжесть, такое нежелание видеть Алекса, слушать, что он скажет, такое отторжение, которое подспудно копилось в нём всё это время, что вынужден был отъехать на обочину и остановиться. Часы на руке глухо тикали, тихо рокотал двигатель, а Мэтт сидел, откинув голову, прижавшись затылком к подголовнику, закрыв глаза, и думал о том, что, наверное, сорвётся на Алекса, как только увидит его. Он долго был пьян его детской привязанностью, но опьянение прошло, и Мэтт с ужасом осознал, что произошло в его жизни несколько недель назад: он повесил на себя мальчишку, которого толком не знал, пусть и дружелюбного, пусть и ласкового, а всё-таки чужого. Взвалил на себя бремя отцовства, к которому отнюдь не был готов. И самое страшное было то, что возможности сдать назад уже не было. Как бы ни хотел Мэтт вернуть время вспять, он не мог: всё-таки, к Алексу он уже привязался и не допускал даже мысли о том, чтобы вернуть его назад в приют. 

Посидев в машине пятнадцать минут, пытаясь успокоиться и расставить всё по полкам, он пришёл к выводу, что ему просто нужно отдохнуть. Алекс был ему несомненно дорог и нужен, но он не заменял ему всего того, чем он привык жить за долгие годы одиночества. 

Осознав причину проблемы и мгновенно выбрав способ её решения, он отправил Алексу короткую смску, предупреждая, что этой ночью его можно не ждать, и отправился в клуб. Алекс не особо расстроился — он был довольно взрослым мальчиком, чтобы понимать, что такой молодой и такой красивый мужчина не может безвылазно сидеть дома с подростком и должен как-то развлекаться. Алекс сам покормил Макса, сам погулял с ним, а потом устроился на диване в гостиной перед телевизором, предварительно заказав пиццу (Мэтт всегда оставлял ему деньги на карманные расходы). Вечер прошёл необычно: прежде Алекс ложился спать в час отбоя в комнате, полной других мальчишек, и сразу засыпал. Потом, уже в этом доме, он проводил вечера с Мэттом. Но впервые он был совершенно один, и это было новое пьянящее ощущение взрослости. За опекуна он не волновался, о причинах неожиданной отлучки не знал, все уроки сделал ещё днём, и теперь был полностью предоставлен себе. 

Пожалуй, ему понравилось до двух ночи сидеть в гостиной, уплетать пиццу, поп-корн и запивать всё газировкой, смотреть боевики и изредка лениво бросать Максу его резиновую игрушку, когда тот приставал уж слишком настойчиво.

Правда, потом, ложась спать, Алекс ощутил необъяснимый страх, когда понял, что останется ночевать в пустом доме. Вообще-то, он не верил в призраков, но даже не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что никогда не оставался один, и задумываться о потустороннем у него не было ни причин, ни времени. В приюте ночью раздавалось размеренное дыхание ещё пятерых соседей по комнате (да и бояться нужно было скорее как раз этих самых соседей, а не духа почившей прабабки), а здесь успокаивало то, что на первом этаже спал Мэтт. Теперь Алекс остался наедине с Максом и, хоть пёс, конечно, придавал смелости, всё равно стало жутко и одиноко. 

Алекс запер Макса в своей комнате, забился под одеяло и затих. Чуткий слух почему-то сразу уловил скрип половиц, скрежет ветвей сирени об оконные стёкла на первом этаже, и мальчик резко пожалел об отсутствии Мэтта. Его успокаивало только то, что собаки, как он слышал, реагируют на мистические явления куда более остро, чем люди, а Макс спал без задних ног, растянувшись поперёк ковра. Мальчик осмелился выглянуть из-под одеяла, и свисающая с потолка модель птеродактиля качнулась сама по себе (или ему только померещилось?), а безобидный абстрактный принт на обоях показался чем-то бесформенно-отвратительным, угрожающим и даже шевелящимся. Алекс еле сдержался, чтобы не заорать, включил бра и сел на кровати, поджав ноги, упираясь спиной в стену.

Макс лениво приподнял голову и посмотрел хозяину в глаза, как бы спрашивая, что случилось, и Алексу как-то сразу стало легче. Он почему-то вдруг понял, что какая бы потусторонняя хрень на него ни напала, Макс всегда будет рядом и защитит его. 

Посидев пять минут с включённым светом, Алекс и вовсе вернулся к уверенности в том, что никаких потусторонних хреней не бывает в природе, и преспокойно лёг спать, но свет, всё-таки, оставил. 

Мэтт вернулся к завтраку и, поднявшись сразу на второй этаж, чтобы разбудить Алекса в школу, обнаружил плотно закрытую дверь, запертую в комнате собаку и включённый свет. Сам мальчик спал, невероятным образом перекрутившись так, что из одеяла торчала одна нога, одна рука и левый бок, зато голова была закрыта. Включённый свет невозможно было трактовать двояко, и Мэтт насмешливо улыбнулся трусливости мальчишки. 

Всё утраченное вчера благодушие вернулось к нему в полной мере, и он окончательно убедился в том, что нескольконедельное воздержание не идёт ему на пользу. Он решил, что будет всё так же проводить время с Алексом, но порой выбираться куда-нибудь, где можно отдохнуть, выпить и познакомиться с симпатичными, на всё готовыми молодыми людьми. 

***

 

Алекс так никогда и не узнал, что именно в тот раз, когда Мэтт впервые ночевал не дома, всё пошло наперекосяк. Ему казалось, что всё началось позже, когда к Мэтту вернулись его былые черты характера: раздражительность, отчуждённость и безразличие.

В то утро всё было как всегда: Мэтт поил Алекса какао, наплёл что-то про приехавшего из другого города друга, шутил и был весел. Алексу казалось, что всё в порядке, но первая червоточина именно в тот день тронула их беззаботную совместную жизнь. Мэтт уже жалел о том, что забрал Алекса из приюта, только пытался засунуть эти мысли поглубже, на самые задворки разума, чтобы они ни в коем случае не добрались до ничего не подозревавшего мальчишки. 

Но с каждым днём мужчине становилось всё тяжелее: он улыбался всё более натянуто, увидев своего приёмыша, задерживался на работе всё чаще, смывался на всю ночь по нескольку раз в неделю, оставляя Алекса одного. Раньше он убегал из своей блудливой одинокой реальности в приют, к Алексу, а теперь всё поменялось местами, и он бежал прочь из дома, подальше от этой улыбки, которая уже надоела, подальше от пустых разговоров, подальше от неродного ребёнка, которого он не сумел полюбить по-настоящему.

Алекс, обладая чуткостью, вообще-то не свойственной мужчинам, быстро всё понял. Мэтт разительно изменился и стал похож на того недружелюбного говнюка, который позволил Алексу переночевать у себя в начале мая. Иллюзия дружеских отношений быстро рушилась, и мальчик с оглушающей быстротой понял, что из друга он стал обузой. 

До того, как Мэтт взял над ним опеку, Алекс усмирял свои мечты именно этим — тем, что Мэтт в нём разочаруется. Перестанет в нём нуждаться. Потом, когда Паркер всё-таки взял его к себе, Алекс забыл все страхи и сомнения, доверился, открылся. Очевидно, напрасно.

Отчим перестал приезжать домой прямиком с работы, задерживался, а то и вовсе не появлялся, даже не написав Алексу. Если поначалу он хоть как-то успевал предупреждать мальчика о своём отсутствии, то вскоре перестал делать и это. Просто не считал нужным, или забывал — Алекс не знал, но факт оставался фактом: иногда приготовленный ужин так и оставался нетронутым, и приходилось съедать его самому, либо убирать в холодильник. 

Большой дом медленно, но верно превращался из семейного очага в очередную тюрьму. Алекс много времени проводил в одиночестве. Учебный год закончился, и, хоть мальчик сначала вздохнул от этого с облегчением, потому что в школе общение с одноклассниками не задалось, как и в приюте, вскоре выяснилось, что безвылазное сидение дома — ещё хуже. 

Кажется, Алекс научился быть взрослым именно тогда. Он понял, что такое полное одиночество, ещё более оглушающее, чем в приюте. Понял, что должен сам вставать по будильнику, чтобы погулять утром с Максом — в один прекрасный момент Мэтт не вернулся после загула утром, и с тех пор, если уезжал на ночь, возвращался уже только вечером следующего дня. Так что на плечи Алекса легла забота о собаке, уборка дома, готовка, и он со странным отчуждённым весельем ощутил себя Золушкой в чужом богатом доме. 

Правда, иногда на Мэтта накатывали те же чувства, что побудили его приехать в приют впервые: привязанность, дружба и отеческая нежность. И тогда они снова проводили вечер вместе, но Алекс, каждый раз надеясь, что всё так и останется и Мэтт забудет о своей холодности, не делился своими бедами. Но через пару дней Мэтт опять не возвращался вечером домой, не удосужившись даже предупредить.

Сам он, кстати, ощущал угрызения совести. Он видел и чувствовал, что мальчишка у него несчастлив, но ничего не мог поделать с тем отчуждением, которое пролегло между ними. В короткие часы былого дружеского уюта он видел тщательно скрываемую горечь в глазах, и ему становилось жгуче стыдно за то, что он, взяв Алекса к себе и пообещав лучшую жизнь, всё испортил. 

Припомнив, что в приюте он задаривал Алекса всяческими безделушками, Мэтт решил хотя бы так компенсировать своё отсутствие и безразличие. Иногда, просыпаясь утром, Алекс обнаруживал у себя на тумбочке красиво упакованные коробки, содержавшие в себе подарки разной степени дороговизны. Иногда это была какая-нибудь книжка, иногда — новая футболка, а один раз, разорвав яркую упаковку и открыв подарочную коробку, Алекс обнаружил профессиональный фотоаппарат с кучей непонятных примочек и дополнений. 

И стало ещё хуже. Если раньше мальчик чувствовал себя нелюбимым ребёнком, то теперь с глубоким отвращением ощутил себя содержанкой, которую пытаются непонятно зачем задобрить дорогими подарками.

Отказаться от фотоаппарата Алекс не мог — это показалось ему страшной невежливостью, но и пользоваться им не стал. Он просто отложил его на полку в шкафу, как и ещё несколько столь же дорогих подарков, которые принять не позволяла совесть.

Но совсем плохо стало тогда, когда молитвы Алекса были услышаны. Каждый раз, засыпая в пустом доме, он мечтал о том, что Мэтт перестанет уезжать и будет проводить время с ним. Ну и пусть он приведёт с собой того, к кому всё это время ездил. Может, они действительно друг друга любят, поженятся, и вместо одного папаши у него будет целых два.

И Мэтт, в самом деле, устав тихариться по отелям, однажды взял да и привёл любовника домой. Это было уже поздно ночью, и Алекс только услышал стук двери и голоса. Сначала он было обрадовался, что это приехала бабушка или Экси, но второй голос тоже оказался мужским, и мальчик постеснялся спуститься. Он лежал и думал о том, как хорошо, что у Мэтта большой дом и происходящее в спальне если и сопровождается звуками, то здесь, на втором этаже, их не слышно. А ещё он радовался тому, что Мэтт наконец-то понял, что он, Алекс, не имеет ничего против визитов этого мужчины, и привёл его домой.

Утром спускаться на первый этаж было волнительно, и прежде чем войти на кухню, Алекс скрестил за спиной пальцы обеих рук и зажмурился, чувствуя, как пылают щёки. Он был уверен, что избранник Мэтта — достойный и хороший человек, но всё равно боялся оказаться в обществе незнакомца, который, несомненно, провёл ночь с его опекуном. Это было как-то неловко и стыдно, но мальчик пересилил себя и шагнул на кухню.

Мэтт в одних джинсах и босиком стоял у плиты, перекинув полотенце через плечо, на сковороде что-то аппетитно шкворчало. Через панорамное окно в комнату лился солнечный свет. Незнакомец сидел на барной стойке, тоже раздетый по пояс, и жевал что-то хрустящее — то ли орешки, то ли чипсы. Он был довольно худой, острые позвонки гребешком рассекали его спину, тёмные волосы вились чуть ниже ушей. Он показался мальчику каким-то встрёпанным и нервным.

— Привет, — Алекс сам удивился тому, как робко и неуверенно прозвучал его собственный голос.

— Доброе утро, — Мэтт повернул голову и улыбнулся одной стороной губ. — Садись, сейчас дам какао. 

Алекс обошёл стойку, сел на высокий табурет и напряжённо замер. Незнакомец обернулся к нему и улыбнулся широко, хищно, слащаво.

— Это и есть твой пупсик, а? Ты не говорил, что он такой хорошенький, — голос у мужчины был не высокий, но характерная манера тянуть гласные как-то портила и искажала его. Звучало неприятно с плавным переходом в «мерзко».

— Здрасте, — Алекс криво улыбнулся, пытаясь не показать своей неожиданной и, вроде бы, неуместной неприязни.

Мужчина спрыгнул со стойки и подошёл к Алексу. Он был довольно молод — ему было не больше двадцати пяти — но из-за худобы выглядел ещё моложе. Его красивое лицо с высокими скулами и чувственными губами, прямым носом, высоким лбом и чёрными глубокими глазами, смуглое и какое-то нездешнее выдавало в нём испанца. Но при всей красоте в нём было что-то такое отталкивающее, что-то настолько неприятное Алексу на инстинктивном, наверное, биологическом уровне, что он встал с места и попятился. Испанца это не смутило, и он даже потрепал Алекса за щёки.

— Ух, какое сокровище растёт, — снова похвалил он, глядя в упор тёмными томными глазами, в которых плескался порок, пожалуй, ещё сильнее, чем у Мэтта. 

Мэтт, который не удосужился даже оглянуться на них, не видел, насколько Алексу неприятно пристальное внимание испанца — он был целиком и полностью занят ароматным содержимым сковородки. Алексу пришлось самому выворачиваться из настырных рук с натянутой улыбкой.

— Я Антонио, — представился порочный красавец, протягивая изящную длиннопалую руку с перстнем на безымянном пальце. 

— Алекс, — мальчик нехотя ответил на рукопожатие и вернулся на свой табурет, обеими руками хватаясь за горячую чашку какао, как за спасательный круг.

За завтраком Алексу было неловко. Антонио болтал как заведённый, Мэтт мало обращал на него внимания, и по всему выходило, что испанцу тут отнюдь не рады. Алекс недоумённо оглядывал обоих мужчин, думая о том, что вовсе не так представлял себе влюблённую парочку. Мэтт, казалось, аж стискивал зубы, чтобы не осадить болтливого гостя.

На пару мгновений Алекс даже подумал, что они вовсе и не парочка, что Антонио просто знакомый, который переночевал в гостевой комнате по какой-нибудь там необходимости, но он сам же отбросил эту идею. Такие, как Антонио едва ли попадали в дом за чем-то ещё, кроме ночи с хозяином. Конечно, они спали вместе. Алекса аж передёрнуло, когда он представил себе Мэтта с этим слащавым, лживым и довольно мерзким типом. 

И тогда Алекс понял. Антонио не был постоянным партнёром Мэтта. Он, очевидно, появился в доме впервые, и Мэтт, получив от него всё, что хотел, теперь ждёт не дождётся момента, когда можно будет выставить его вон. А момент этот настанет после завтрака, очевидно.

Антонио как нарочно ел яичницу с беконом долго, много прерывался на болтовню, и Алекс даже заметил, что Мэтт во время очередной тирады гостя украдкой закатил глаза. 

— Тони, мне надо ехать, — наконец Мэтт не выдержал и встал из-за стола.

— А ты меня не подбросишь до дома? — оживился Антонио.

— Нет.

— Точно? — он поиграл бровями, и Алекс понял, что он обещает Мэтту нечто не совсем пристойное, что произойдёт по пути. Алекса затошнило.

— Точно, — голос Мэтта был спокоен, но Алекс различил глубоко скрытое раздражение.

— Ну, как хочешь, дело твоё.

Антонио собирался ещё полчаса. Алекс ушёл к себе в комнату, чтобы не путаться лишний раз под ногами и не смотреть на тошнотворного Антонио, и спустился только тогда, когда Мэтт щёлкнул ключом, закрывая за испанцем дверь.

Смотреть Мэтту в глаза было неловко, хотя самого мужчину, казалось, ничто не смущало.

— Эта сука уже второй раз на меня вешается, — гневно поделился Мэтт, возвращаясь на кухню. — Да чтоб я ещё раз его позвал.

Алекс ошарашенно проводил обнажённую спину опекуна взглядом и почувствовал, как тошнота накатывает вновь. Ему, никогда не знавшему ничьей любви, казалось мерзким и кощунственным поступать так, как Мэтт. Он знал, что, вероятно, его мечты о большой и чистой любви — всего лишь юношеский максимализм, но это не значило, что поведение Мэтта можно было оправдать. Сам Алекс знал совершенно точно, что он не станет размениваться на подобное блядство, когда вырастет. Да, люди могут ошибаться, в партнёре можно со временем разочароваться, это Алекс прекрасно понимал, но знал, что всё равно никогда не опустится до того, чтобы приглашать к себе кого-то только на одну ночь.

Увиденное утром вызвало такую стойкую неприязнь, что Алекс почувствовал прилив смелости. Он и так жил в доме, как домашнее животное, которое только кормят и изредка гладят, а теперь, если Мэтт начнёт приводить в дом таких вот красавчиков, как этот Тони, жизнь вообще станет сущим кошмаром. Алекс терпел и безразличие Мэтта, и его отсутствие без предупреждения, и обязанность гулять с Максом на каникулах, оглушающее одиночество и чувство собственной ненужности. Но он точно знал, что не станет терпеть малознакомых стрёмных мужиков, треплющих его за щёки.

— Мэтт, — окликнул он, тоже направляясь к кухне. — Можно с тобой поговорить?


	4. 4

— Можно, конечно, — Мэтт прошествовал на кухню и занялся уборкой: сложил тарелки в посудомоечную машину, протёр барную стойку, а потом уселся на табурет и закурил, придвигая к себе пепельницу. 

— Я возьму? — спросил Алекс, указывая на пачку и вопросительно приподнимая брови.

— Бери, — мужчина пожал плечами. Пацана в десять лет приучили курить старшие, что уж теперь было заниматься воспитанием. — О чём поговорим?

— Об Антонио, — мальчик заранее съёжился, представляя реакцию опекуна на свои слова. Смелости как-то резко поубавилось.

Мэтт и впрямь сразу напрягся и посмотрел на Алекса тяжёлым пристальным взглядом, который можно было понять без всяких вопросов.

— А что не так с Антонио? — от этого вопроса мальчишка сжался ещё сильнее, судорожно соображая, как выразить волновавшую его проблему, не нарвавшись на ссору со вспыльчивым Мэттом.

— Я имел в виду то, что… ну, понимаешь, просто он…

— Не мямли, это бесит ещё больше. Говори прямо.

— В смысле, я не имею ничего против него, но мне не понравилось, как он на меня смотрел и что делал, — выпалил Алекс и только после этого сделал вдох.

— А что он сделал? — надо признать, Мэтт напрягся. Алекс заметил это, и на душе у него чуть потеплело — значит, ему было не всё равно.

— Тискал меня за щёки, как будто мне пять лет. Правда, это было очень неприятно.

— Да ладно тебе, он же просто пытался проявить дружелюбие, — Паркер явственно выдохнул с облегчением. 

— Знаешь, не лучший способ. Я не маленький. 

— Ну ладно, я буду предупреждать их, чтобы они тебя не трогали.

Алекс неприязненно поморщился. Он надеялся, что этот разговор всё же подтолкнёт Мэтта к мысли, что таскать в дом блядей — плохая идея, особенно когда только что усыновил подростка, но не вышло. Мэтт, видимо, не собирался поступаться своими сомнительными принципами. 

— Я мешаю тебе, да? Стесняю тебя? — видимо, его голос прозвучал совсем уж жалко, потому что лицо Мэтта неожиданно смягчилось.

— Ну, не в плохом смысле. Конечно, моя жизнь изменилась с твоим появлением, но ведь я знал, на что шёл. Просто послушай меня. Я рад, что ты со мной, я люблю тебя, но не могу из-за тебя изменить своим привычкам. Алекс, я взрослый человек, и то, что у меня теперь есть ты, не значит, что я приму целибат, понимаешь? Это тебя не касается. 

— Да, я понимаю. Извини. Просто можно они больше не будут меня тискать?

— Можно, — смилостивился Мэтт. — Ну, я пошёл?

— Постой, можно ещё кое-что сказать? — начал было Алекс, но по лицу Мэтта сразу стало ясно, что нельзя, и начав фразу чётко и в полный голос, мальчик закончил её тихо, почти неслышно.

— Алекс, я опаздываю, а мне ещё гулять с собакой. Кажется, мы поговорили достаточно.

— Я недолго, ну пожалуйста, — на всякий случай жалобно попросил Алекс, думая о том, что если Мэтт ему и откажет, то можно будет хотя бы утешить себя банальным «я пытался».

— Ну хорошо, — Паркер тяжело вздохнул и опустился обратно на табурет, с которого уже было встал. 

— Ты, наверное, обидишься на то, что я сейчас скажу, но мне тебя не хватает, — Алекс секунду помолчал и тихо добавил: — очень. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, но я больше этого не чувствую. В приюте всё было по другому: ты ездил специально ко мне, а теперь я как будто… больше тебе не нужен.

— Какая чушь! — возмутился Мэтт, смеривая его раздражённым взглядом.

— Я честно говорю. Слушай, я понимаю, что ты занятой человек и у тебя есть другие дела, кроме меня. Но ты не мог бы хотя бы один день в неделю уделять мне? Ну или хотя бы полдня. Пожалуйста. Мне не хватает твоего общества, и это не исправить подарками. Я — не один из ребят вроде Антонио, ни в каком смысле. Мне иногда просто нужно, чтобы ты побыл рядом со мной.

— И что же я должен делать? — разговор не клеился. Мэтт воспринимал в штыки каждое сказанное слово, и Алекс не знал, что делать. Кажется, он умудрился только усугубить ситуацию.

— Ну давай хотя бы по воскресеньям проводить утро вместе? Ходить в кино, играть в футбол, делать барбекю. Ты же… ты же мой папа, и мне тебя не хватает. А ты либо приходишь домой и работаешь, либо приходишь и ложишься спать, а теперь… теперь ты пришёл ещё и не один. А у меня ведь никого нет, кроме тебя, — Алекс чувствовал своё полнейшее поражение, и предательские слёзы скопились в уголках глаз, а к горлу подступил ком.

— Как не стыдно реветь в шестнадцать лет? — не преминул поддеть его Мэтт.

— Не стыдно! — Алексу и кричать было тоже не стыдно. Накопившаяся обида готовилась выплеснуться, и мальчик заранее чувствовал облегчение. — Мне плохо и одиноко! Ещё хуже, чем было, а ты… — он немного сбавил обороты, чувствуя, что скоро перейдёт на личности. Обижать Мэтта ему уж точно не хотелось, так что он вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и продолжил дрожащим от слёз, но тихим голосом: — Ты забрал меня к себе, и мне очень хорошо здесь, но я не чувствую больше, что я тебе нужен. У меня нет никого, кроме тебя. Пожалуйста… 

Алекс замолчал, стоя перед Мэттом как на плахе — ссутуленный, несчастный и какой-то душераздирающе одинокий. Настолько, что Мэтт, глядя на него, ощутил, как все былые чувства потоком вливаются обратно к нему в душу: привязанность, нежность, желание быть рядом. Он, и правда, совсем забыл о том, что обещал этому мальчику, вернулся к своему чёртовому эгоизму и дурному характеру. А ведь надо было и то и другое засунуть подальше.

— Слушай, Алекс, прости меня, — он протянул руку, подзывая мальчика к себе, и тот послушно подошёл, ныряя в объятия и утыкаясь мокрым от слёз лицом в обнажённое тёплое плечо. — Чёрт, я не знал, что всё правда настолько плохо. Извини, я исправлюсь. Просто дай мне время — я не привык делить свой дом, своё время и вообще свою жизнь с кем-то. Слушай, давай начнём с того, что будем вместе гулять с Максом? Всегда, утром и вечером? И по воскресеньям я буду тоже проводить время только с тобой, договорились? Хочешь?

— Очень, — сдавленно произнёс Алекс ему в плечо.

— Отлично, — Мэтт улыбнулся, отстраняя парнишку от себя, и вытер его мокрые щёки. — Всё, не плачь. Иди одевайся, я подожду тебя, и пойдём вместе.

Алекс, насухо вытерев лицо, шмыгнул носом и ушёл. Мэтт насыпал Максу корма и направился в спальню, чтобы тоже одеться. Вместе с удушающим чувством стыда он чувствовал облегчение: кажется, он наконец-то успокоился сам и больше не будет терзать мальчика безразличием и отчуждённостью. Алекс был такой жалкий, такой несчастный, такой беззащитный, что Мэтт понял — он никогда больше не сможет обидеть его. По крайней мере, холодностью — точно. Алекс, конечно, своим присутствием доставлял некоторые проблемы, иногда даже раздражал, но глядя на него — дрожащего, уже не сдерживающего слёзы — Мэтт впервые поставил себя на чьё-то место. Впервые примерил на себя чужую шкуру и содрогнулся от представленного им во всех красках одиночества.

Ему ли было упрекать Алекса в слезах — его детство прошло беззаботно и легко в доме любящей и любимой матери, рядом с сестрой, в окружении друзей. Мэтт с самого детства был душой компании и заводилой, и вокруг него всегда была стайка ребят и девчонок. С кем-то из них он действительно дружил, с кем-то общался изредка и снисходительно, но факт оставался фактом — он был всегда окружён людьми, которые тянулись к нему и любили его. Одиноким он не был никогда. Мать души в нём не чаяла, сестра тянулась к нему (да и он к ней тоже), небольшая разница в возрасте позволяла им дружить, делиться интересами и даже общаться с одними и теми же ребятами. А ещё у него был Лукас — самый первый, самый верный друг, с которым они вместе провели всё детство, всю юность. Правда потом Лукас уехал в Испанию, и Мэтт впервые узнал горечь разлуки. Но эта разлука была не из тех, что пережить невозможно — по крайней мере, они часто общались в Скайпе и не теряли связи, а раз в пару лет Лукас наведывался в Штаты. 

Конечно, оглядываясь на свою молодость, Мэтт не мог не признать, что был влюблён в Лукаса и именно поэтому так тяжело пережил его отъезд. Это не было настоящей любовью, он и тогда это понимал, но Лукас был слишком близок ему, чтобы можно было просто взять и выбросить его из головы.

Может, именно из-за этой потери Мэтт и разуверился в существовании настоящей любви. Лукас был ему больше, чем друг — почти брат, человек, с которым произошёл первый волнующий сексуальный опыт, самый близкий и верный товарищ во всех стычках с другими мальчишескими компашками. Дальше пары скомканных ночей дело у них не пошло, но теперь, вспоминая свои отношения с Лукасом, Мэтт понимал, что лёгкий флёр влюблённости всегда окутывал их братство и дружбу. Это можно было бы назвать платонической любовью.

А потом Лукас встретил мужчину своей мечты, да ещё и земляка, и уехал с ним на родину. 

Это, пожалуй, было самой страшной травмой для Мэтта. Страшнее, чем смерть отца. Мэтт был очень близок с отцом, хоть они и не жили вместе с тех пор, как родилась Экси, и потеряв его, тогда ещё совсем юный Паркер почувствовал себя круглым сиротой, хоть и оставалась ещё Маргарет.

И всё равно смерть отца не могла сравниться с предательством Лукаса. Потому что смерть неподвластна человеку, и трагическая случайность хоть и болезненна, но неизбежна. Зато осознанное предательство Лукаса случайностью не было, и Мэтт долго не мог простить ему отъезда, хоть виду и не подавал. Может быть, Лукас даже ничего не знал.

И всё-таки, несмотря на эти две ужасающие вехи своей жизни, Мэтт мог с уверенностью сказать, что его детство и юность протекли счастливо. 

А Алекс всю сознательную жизнь был один, терпел побои и насмешки от ребят из приюта, а теперь, когда ему вдруг показалось, что все неприятности позади, Мэтт сам умудрился сделать его ещё более несчастным. Он сумел ранить его настолько больно, что мальчик даже заплакал. Мэтт готов был дать голову на отсечение, что Алекс никогда не ревел в приюте из-за своей вражды с мальчишками. Даже когда его били. А теперь вот не сдержал слёз — это было показателем.

Теперь, одеваясь для прогулки, Мэтт ощутил такую жгучую жалость, такое желание действительно сделать своего приёмыша счастливым, что он не сомневался: больше отчуждения не будет.

Поэтому вернувшись в холл и обнаружив там Алекса в этих ебучих кедах на колёсиках и (наконец-то!) с фотоаппаратом, висящим на шее, Мэтт не сумел подавить желания его потискать. Алекс, хоть и был уже довольно взрослым, сегодня так по-детски ревел на кухне, что вдруг показался совсем маленьким и очень несчастным птенчиком.

— Алекс, я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не сомневался в том, что ты мне нужен, — Мэтт чуть отстранил его и посмотрел ему в глаза, улыбаясь ласково и тепло, без тени насмешливости. — Я люблю тебя, ты мой детёныш, и я правда очень нуждаюсь в тебе. Просто я иногда веду себя как полное говно. Я попробую с этим бороться, хорошо? Я попробую стать лучше для тебя, обещаю.

Алекс, впервые услышав от него такой долгий и прочувствованный монолог, опять не сумел сдержать эмоции — поник и уткнулся лбом в мэттову грудь, и мужчина обнял его и погладил по спине.

— Ну всё, вытирай слёзы и пойдём, а то Макс обосрётся и испортит всю возвышенность момента.

— Ты уже испортил, — Алекс рассмеялся и накинул лёгкую ветровку: день был достаточно холодный.

Они вышли с участка и отправились в находившийся неподалёку лесопарк, разбитый и облагороженный совсем недавно. Макс бежал на десять метров впереди — не было нужды держать на привязи так хорошо воспитанного пса. Мэтт неторопливо шёл прямо по дорожке, сунув руки в карманы лёгких летних брюк, а Алекс то и дело отходил то вправо, то влево, чтобы сфотографировать понравившиеся цветочки, листочки и веточки. Мэтт усмехался, но не комментировал — Алекс впервые воспользовался подаренным фотоаппаратом, и мужчина, наконец-то, понял, почему. Мальчик был весел, но молчалив. Много фотографировал пейзажи, подбежавшего несколько раз поближе Макса, даже самого Мэтта — втихаря. Тот, конечно, всё видел, но не рассердился; да и чего, собственно, ему было сердиться?

Они гуляли недолго, всего около получаса — Мэтту надо было на работу. Вернувшись домой, он едва успел переодеться в деловой костюм и поспешно ушёл, но Алекс знал, что вечером он приедет домой вовремя.

И в самом деле: часовая стрелка ещё не достигла цифры семь, а в гараж уже въехал чёрный джип, мигнув Алексу, торчавшему у окна, фарами. Мэтт явился с большущей бутылкой газировки и несколькими коробками, источавшими приятный, но какой-то непривычный запах. Алекс, сразу сунувший нос в пакеты, достал коробки и, открыв их, почувствовал, как в желудке бурчит от голода.

— А что это за штуки?

— Суши. Ты что, никогда не ел? — Мэтт насмешливо приподнял правую бровь.

— Конечно, ел, — не менее язвительно ответил Алекс. — В перерывах между чёрной икрой и королевскими креветками.

— Ах да, точно, — Мэтт улыбнулся и поставил все коробки на стол. — Придётся учить тебя есть палочками, да? 

— Да, — Алекс приоткрыл баночку с соевым соусом, понюхал и опять сглотнул. — Я ещё не попробовал, а мне уже кажется, что ужасно вкусно. Из чего их делают?

— Из риса, водорослей, рыбы, иногда сыра. Вообще они бывают очень разные. Хочешь, можем как-нибудь сходить в суши-бар? Можем даже с мамой и Экси — давненько они к нам не наведывались. Соскучился? 

— О, давай. Только ты научи меня, как есть, а то я эти палочки даже держать-то правильно не умею.

Они сели рядом, и Мэтт, взяв руку Алекса, осторожно вложил в неё палочки так, как положено, взял свою пару и пошевелил пальцами, демонстрируя нужные движения, а потом подхватил один ролл, макнул в соус и съел.

— Вот так. Всё просто. Давай-ка, попробуй.

Алекс неуверенно пошевелил палочками, которые сжимал так сильно, будто тонул, и только они могли спасти его. Само собой, ролл развалился под таким напором, и Мэтт едва удержался, чтобы не разоржаться.

— Осторожнее, не надо так сжимать пальцы, расслабься. Попробуй ещё раз.

Прежде чем заняться вторым роллом, Алекс пальцами подобрал ошмётки первого, сунул в рот и аж замычал от удовольствия.

— Охренеть, это так вкусно, — он так вытаращил глаза, что Мэтт всё же рассмеялся.

— Ты давай-ка не выражайся, засранец, а учись. А то пойдём в бар, и ты там весь соус разольёшь, а я буду над тобой смеяться, и стыдно мне не будет. Давай. У тебя три попытки.

Алекс аж покраснел от напряжения, когда всё-таки поднял ролл из коробочки и понёс к миске с соусом, пытаясь не уронить, не раздавить, не расплескать соус. И у него вышло! С соусом оказалось ещё вкуснее, и Мэтт оглянуться не успел, как Алекс сожрал всю свою коробочку и ещё немного украл из третьей, общей.

— Ну ты и способный, — удивился Мэтт, у которого ещё и половина не была съедена. — Не обедал, что ли?

— Обедал, — заверил Алекс. — Просто о-очень вкусно. Никогда такого не ел!

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — Паркер ласково потрепал своего найдёныша по кудрявой голове. — Доем — и идём гулять с Максом.

***

 

Отношения между ними наладились поразительно быстро и незаметно — и пары дней не прошло. В ближайший уикенд они даже съездили на пикник, перенеся встречу с Маргарет и Экси на следующие выходные. 

Мэтт разбудил Алекса в субботу пораньше, и они выехали с самого утра. В багажнике джипа лежала палатка с двумя спальниками в чехле, небольшой портативный холодильник с двухдневным запасом мяса для шашлыков и бутылкой лимонада. На заднем сидении кучей были навалены рюкзаки с тёплой одеждой, взятой на случай непогоды, макаронами, котелком, алюминиевыми кружками и всякой мелочью вроде сигарет, солнечных очков, спреев от комаров и всего прочего, необходимого в походе. Поверх рюкзаков лежала гитара, на полу перед сидениями стояла трёхлитровая бутыль питьевой воды и даже сложенный спиннинг, заготовленный Мэттом на всякий случай: сам он рыбалку не любил, но была вероятность, что его новоприобретённое чадо неожиданно воспылает желанием попробовать.

Кроме того на заднем сидении, зажатый между тюками, рюкзаками, гитарой и всей прочей дребеденью, восседал Макс, высунув голову в приоткрытое окно и свесив язык. Разумеется, Мэтт не мог не взять своего «литл бро» в поход на природу.

Место Мэтт выбрал дальнее — они ехали несколько часов на машине, а потом, заехав в лес по заросшей дороге настолько, насколько это было возможно, оставили заблокированный джип дожидаться их, а сами взвалили на себя всю поклажу и отправились пешком. Макс сразу же ломанулся через кусты куда-то в чащу, и Мэтт не стал его окликать — пёс не должен был уйти слишком далеко. 

Мужчина, конечно, нёс большую часть барахла — палатку со спальниками, свой рюкзак, морозильную камеру и бутылку воды. Алекс тащил только свой довольно лёгкий рюкзак с Бартом Симпсоном, гитару, удочку и котелок. Шли они молча, потому что было жарко, тяжело, даже рот открывать было лень.

Стояла действительно сильная жара — раскалённый воздух аж дрожал, как в чёртовой пустыне, даже деревья не спасали от лучей, и Алекс спустя десять минут ходьбы достал из рюкзака две пары солнечных очков и напялил одни на себя, другие на Мэтта. Стало лучше, но желания разговаривать не появилось.

Вообще, вокруг было красиво, но Паркерам было не до того. Если бы было не так жарко, они бы, наверное, полюбовались сочной летней листвой, послушали жужжащую крылышками насекомых лесную тишину, Алекс, может, нарвал бы цветов, будь у него свободны руки, но увы, жара мешала им хоть сколько-нибудь радоваться жизни. 

Несколько раз они остановились на привал, попили воды, полили из бутылки Макса, чтобы ему было не так жарко (бедолага был оскорблён в лучших собачьих чувствах и до самого конца пути не подходил к Мэтту близко во избежание повторения водных процедур), но такие остановки только мешали им — расслабляли, заставляли размякнуть на солнце, разлениться. Поэтому где-то к трём часам дня Мэтт решительно заявил, что останавливаться и тем более валяться на траве больше не даст, пока они не дойдут до нужного места.

— А скоро нужное место? — с мученическим видом прохрипел Алекс, растянувшийся на траве, раскинув руки и ноги с уже поцарапанными где-то коленками. 

Мэтт несильно пнул его ногой в подошву ботинка, призывая подниматься.

— Скоро, скоро. Вставай и идём. Дойдём до стоянки — отдохнёшь. Давай, мелочь, подъём.

— Жарко, — Алекс очень толково изобразил, что задыхается, хватаясь руками за горло и даже краснея от шеи до лба.

— Хорош дурака валять, поднимай задницу, — Мэтт пнул его чуть сильнее и протянул руку.

Алекс послушно взялся за подставленную ладонь и с радостным «уии» позволил Мэтту поднять себя на ноги. 

— Знаешь-ка что, снимай футболку, — скомандовал мужчина. — Быстрее. Наматывай на голову. Как чалму, знаешь?

Дождавшись, когда птенчик сделает, что велено, Мэтт отвинтил крышку с бутылки и щедро полил Алекса водой с ног до головы. Алекс, сначала испуганно вскрикнув, уже собрался высказать всё о садистских мэттовых методах борьбы с жарой, когда ощутил, что ему действительно стало легче. Чалма намокла полностью, из неё стекали прохладные струйки на спину и грудь, и жара отступила.

— Заебись, — констатировал Мэтт, видя, что выражение лица у Алекса медленно превращается из возмущенного в довольное. — Идём быстрее, осталось полчаса. Наверное. 

Они шли ещё сорок минут, не останавливаясь на передышки — Мэтт только один раз сбавил шаг и прямо на ходу полил Алекса водой ещё раз. На этот раз мальчишка был доволен, подставлял лицо под струю прохладной воды и улыбался.

Нужное место было видно издалека — это был огромный валун, давным-давно вросший в землю и покрытый травой. Только в некоторых местах дёрн содрался, и было видно пористый камень, выбеленный солнцем и временем. По пологой стороне на него удобно было взобраться, с крутого откоса было удобно смотреть на расстилавшееся в десяти метрах озеро, мирно поблескивавшее из-за деревьев. 

Камень был настолько огромный, что на нём бы, наверное, поместились три палатки — а с одной-единственной и подавно не возникло проблем. Но прежде чем заниматься палаткой, оба путника полчаса повалялись на нагретой поверхности, бездумно глядя в высокое синее небо и не говоря ни слова. Макс, сначала несмело бродивший вокруг камня, опасаясь стоявшей рядом с Мэттом бутылки, рискнул подойти, и увидев, что никто его обливать не собирается, подошёл к лежащим хозяевам и улёгся сам, положив голову Мэтту в ладонь. Паркер улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и погладил немца по горячей от солнцепёка голове.

— Жарко тебе, дурака кусок? — в его голосе слышалось столько нежности, что и Алекс улыбнулся. — Вон там озеро, беги хоть лапы, что ли, намочи. Слышь, Макс? Иди купаться.

Макс утробно заурчал и перевернулся кверху брюхом, поджимая передние лапы и вываливая из пасти язык.

Купаться ушёл Алекс, а не Макс. Мэтт всё ещё валялся на камне, не забывая почёсывать спящего пса, а Алекс снял ботинки, размотал чалму и, пробравшись к тинистому берегу озера, сунул ногу в довольно холодную воду. Постояв пару минут, он шагнул по колено и снова замер. Мэтт, ждавший визгов и плесканий, приподнял голову и сощурился, прикрывая глаза ладонью, как козырьком, и заинтересованно присмотрелся к происходящему. Алекс медлил, топтался по берегу по колено в воде, заходя по шажочку.

— Чего копаешься? — крикнул Мэтт, садясь.

— Вода холодная, — Алекс обернулся, и его очки блеснули на солнце.

— Досчитай до трёх — и ныряй, — посоветовал Мэтт. — А то два часа заходить будешь.

Алекс покивал, демонстрируя, что всё понял и уже готов считать до трёх, но заходил ещё пятнадцать минут. Мэтт, собиравшийся ставить палатку вместе с мальчишкой, плюнул и занялся ею сам, пока вошедший во вкус Алекс плавал туда-сюда вдоль берега, громко плещась.

К шести часам жара спала. Начало холодать, но камень, нагревшийся на солнце за день, продолжал отдавать тепло. Макс, всё-таки влезший в воду и даже разок сплававший за брошенной веткой, спал без задних лап за палаткой, Алекс бродил по лесу, стараясь не отходить от камня далеко, и собирал ветки. Мэтт ставил лёгкий походный мангал, дожидаясь возвращения мальчика.

Брать угли он не стал, поэтому пришлось найти корягу побольше и разрубить её захваченным походным топориком, чтобы получившиеся куски можно было положить в мангал. Алексу, вернувшемуся с целой охапкой прутиков, было велено развести огонь в трёх метрах от палатки и следить, чтобы он не потух. Мальчик с задачей справился на ура, и Мэтту оставалось только наведаться в лес и принести веток побольше, чтобы хиленький костерок разросся и действительно начал давать тепло. 

Когда стемнело, все приготовления были закончены: палатка стояла, костёр весело трещал, шашлыки тихо шипели над мангалом, источая аппетитный запах, накормленный Макс сидел поодаль, не проявляя никакого интереса к мясу, Алекс и Мэтт сидели у огня на притащенном из леса стволе дерева и пили горячий чай. Только что вскипевший котелок, окружённый облачками пара, стоял рядом с костром. 

Спинам было прохладно, зато лица вспотели и раскраснелись — Мэтт постоянно подбрасывал веток в костёр, и он горел жарко, сильно, даже шумел в относительной лесной тишине. 

Озеро плескалось в отдалении, где-то в чаще жутковато кричала птица, но Алексу было не страшно, совсем не страшно. Отставив чашку, Мэтт лениво перебирал пальцами струны гитары, бездумно глядя в огонь, а Алекс грелся, прижавшись к его тёплому боку. 

Ему было уютно. Сейчас он готов был сказать, что Мэтт — лучший папа на свете. Самый весёлый и добрый. Паркер, и правда, сам удивлялся тому, как гладко и хорошо прошёл этот день. Следов раздражения, которое иногда вызывал у него не в меру болтливый Алекс, не было. Мэтт чувствовал только спокойствие, какую-то странную безмятежную радость и тепло.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал он, продолжая тихо наигрывать, — я давно знаю это место. Последний раз я был здесь мальчишкой, лет десять назад. С отцом. Обычно мы ходили сюда втроём, но в тот раз Экси заболела и осталась дома. Мы вот так же сидели у костра и говорили. Он был добрый, мой старик. Весёлый, шумный. С ним никогда не было скучно. Всегда хотел быть таким же отцом, как он. Наверное, у меня плохо получается... чёрт, не знаю, чего это я вообще его вспомнил…

Алекс наклонил голову и уткнулся виском в мэттово плечо.

— У тебя получается. Я очень счастлив сейчас. Наверное, даже счастливее, чем в тот день, когда ты предложил мне опеку. Тогда было как-то по-другому: я... чуть с ума не сошёл. Радость была какая-то буйная, почти болезненная. А сейчас так тихо и спокойно. Так хорошо. Ты очень хороший папа, — Алекс секунду подумал и добавил: — Мне другого не надо.

— Я рад, что ты так считаешь. Надо же, вот не думал, что сумею… — Мэтт задумался, как сформулировать. — То есть, мне бы хотелось равняться на отца, но я знаю, что я просто другой и никогда бы не смог, как он. Но на самом деле, я выкладываюсь по максимуму в последние дни. Честно. Я виноват перед тобой, и я действительно хочу исправиться. Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

— Я буду, — пообещал Алекс и, достав фотоаппарат из рюкзака, зачем-то сфотографировал огонь. — Красиво. Ты любишь петь?

— Не очень, — честно ответил Мэтт. — Хочешь спеть?

— Да. Можешь сыграть что-то из Битлз?

Мэтт кивнул и, пару секунд подумав, начал тихо наигрывать знакомый мотив. Сначала Алекс запел один — раньше Паркер никогда не слышал, как он поёт. Голос у мальчика был не выдающийся, но пел Алекс чисто и приятно, «из самой души», как принято говорить. На втором куплете Мэтт не выдержал и подхватил, заиграл чуть громче, и когда песня закончилась, пожалел о том, что присоединился так поздно. Алекс, будто прочитав его мысли, спросил:

— Давай ещё «Yesterday»?

Они до самой ночи сидели у костра, ели шашлыки, много говорили, перемежая разговоры песнями, пили лимонад, ходили в лес искать ветки, и Алекс пугался каждого шороха и треска. Когда время перевалило за полночь, Мэтт заметил, что мальчик клюёт носом и зевает, и отправил его спать, а сам ещё немного посидел у костра, почему-то снова думая об отце.

Когда он сам пришёл в палатку, Алекс уже спал, скукожившись в своём спальнике. Мэтт запустил в палатку Макса, застегнул на молнию вход, забрался в тёплое нутро мешка, подложив под голову толстовку, и сразу же заснул, как и всегда бывает, когда выезжаешь за город и целый день дышишь чистым воздухом. Правда, вскоре он проснулся от того, что Алекс начал странно покряхтывать во сне. Мэтт включил фонарик и посветил в сторону мальчика — судя по позе, он совершенно замёрз, и теперь дрожал, не просыпаясь.

— Эй, — позвал Мэтт шёпотом, но мальчик даже не поморщился. — Алекс, — повторил он уже вполголоса. — Алекс, просыпайся! 

Наконец мальчишка продрал глаза и сонно, ошалело глянул на папашу.

— Чего?

— Замёрз? — зачем-то спросил Мэтт, хотя ответ был и так очевиден.

— Очень. 

— Двигайся сюда, — Мэтт выпростал руку из собственного спальника и похлопал по пустому месту рядом с собой.

Алекс подобрался и, не вылезая из спальника, придерживая его рукой, целенаправленно пополз, куда было велено, сонно покряхтывая. Он был похож на огромную гусеницу, и Мэтт незаметно ухмыльнулся неожиданному и очень достоверному сходству.

Добравшись, Алекс несколько минут шумно возился, пытаясь устроиться, а потом сулитился*, поджав ноги к животу, прижавшись спиной к мэттову боку, и засопел. Мэтт улыбнулся, повернулся на бок, к мальчику лицом, притянул его к себе поближе и, сунув руку обратно в спальник, снова заснул.

***

 

Следующий день прошёл так же лениво-уютно. Проснувшись, Алекс и Мэтт сварили себе макароны в котелке, накормили Макса и завалились на вытащенные из палатки спальники. Алекс моментально загорел, как вождь краснокожих, и едва заметные светлые волоски на его руках и ногах выгорели, стали золотисто-белыми, и это особенно забавно смотрелось на фоне загорелой кожи.

Макс изнывал от жары, и дважды его принудительно выкупали в озере, чтобы он ни в коем случае не заполучил солнечный удар. На этот раз он не обижался, а мужественно терпел, пока его в четыре руки поливали водой, заведя в озеро так, что торчала только спина и голова. 

***

 

Уйти со стоянки пришлось где-то около пяти часов вечера, чтобы вовремя добраться до машины и вернуться домой не очень поздно. Уезжать было жалко, и Алекс раскис и заныл — пришлось пообещать ему, что они приедут сюда ещё не раз за лето.

Всю обратную дорогу Алекс не выключал радио. Хорошее настроение вернулось, и он, развалившись на переднем сидении и открыв окно, самозабвенно подпевал всему, что звучало из колонки, продемонстрировав удивительное знание текстов песен. Мэтт, у которого настроение тоже было отличное, улыбался этому шумному веселью и иногда тоже подпевал, но, в общем-то, старался не сильно отвлекаться на пляски справа, на соседнем сидении. 

Добравшись домой, Мэтт первым делом позвонил матери, вкратце рассказал ей об их неожиданном путешествии**, и только после этого залез в душ. Алекс уже минут пятнадцать как шумно плескался в своей ванной на втором этаже, распевая во всё горло.

Как следует отмокнув в душе, Паркеры собрались на кухне, поужинали заказанной пиццей (готовить что-то на ночь глядя было, разумеется, лень), и разошлись по своим комнатам.

***

 

Алекс впервые за долгое время действительно почувствовал себя счастливым. Полностью, без всяких оговорок. Мэтт проводил с ним время каждый день, и Алекс даже не обиделся, когда в среду он привёл нового одноразового красавца.

С красавцем заранее была проведена воспитательная беседа насчёт тисканья Алекса за щёки, и дело обошлось без неловких ситуаций. Да и вообще этот Эрик понравился Алексу куда больше — он был весёлый, простой и совсем не смущал. Он, как и Тони, не задержался в доме после завтрака. 

Алекс не почувствовал никакой обиды на Мэтта за то, что тот снова привёл кого-то домой. Только потом, вечером, когда мальчик ложился спать, его ещё раз кольнуло что-то горькое — он пожалел Мэтта, который тратил себя на каких-то проходимцев.

По крайней мере, Алекс объяснил себе сосущую пустоту и боль где-то внутри, у сердца, именно жалостью. Никаких других объяснений ему в голову не пришло.

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Сулититься — авторское слово, не моё, правда. От слова "улитка", если кто не понял :)  
**Отсылка к "Хоббиту".


	5. 5

Алекс проснулся, когда тёплые ладони, скользнувшие под его футболку, огладили живот, грудь и рёбра. Он едва заметно вздрогнул, но глаз не открыл — ему стало страшно. Он был совершенно беззащитен перед Мэттом (а кто ещё это мог быть ночью в их доме?), и вообще-то, рассуждая логически, рано или поздно всё должно было закончиться именно этим. Мэтт, до мозга костей блудливый и падкий на смазливенькие личики, не мог не захотеть его. Может, он и боролся со своими желаниями, может, и пытался уговорить сам себя не делать глупостей, но итог оказался один — в темноте его руки слепо и жадно шарили по телу Алекса, замершего и сжавшегося от испуга.

Это было и страшно, и тошно, и отвратительно, Алекс не мог пошевелиться от удушающего ужаса, содрогался от одной мысли о том, что может сделать с ним Мэтт, но не мог найти в себе сил открыть глаза. Даже если бы он закричал и забрыкался, не факт, что это помогло бы — никто не услышал бы его, а Мэтт, может, не обратил бы внимания, или, что ещё хуже, распалился ещё больше.

Поэтому Алекс притворялся спящим, пока мог, но долго делать вид, что спишь, когда чужая рука сжимает твой почему-то стоящий член оказалось невозможно. Алекс глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза, увидел перед собой склонившуюся полуобнажённую фигуру и взглянул в почти чёрные в ночном полумраке глаза.

— Зачем? — только и смог спросить он, а дальше рука на его члене задвигалась, и все вопросы вылетели у него из головы сами собой.

***

 

В этот момент Алекс проснулся по-настоящему — видимо, его разбудил собственный крик. В комнате никого не было, дверь была приоткрыта, и откуда-то с первого этажа неслись вполне характерные звуки. 

Алекс сообразил, что его жуткий и вместе с тем возбуждающий сон был вызван тем, что Мэтт и его очередная шлюшка в порыве страсти не добрались до спальни, и звуки, издаваемые ими, навеяли подобные сновидения. 

Однако причины причинами, а возбуждение, никуда не исчезнувшее, давало себя знать; Алекс встал с постели и тихонько прокрался в свою ванную. Он надеялся, что на первом этаже не услышат звука льющейся воды, как не услышали до этого его испуганного вопля. Забравшись в душ, Алекс не нашёл в себе сил включить прохладную воду — было и так холодно, и мёрзнуть совершенно не хотелось, поэтому единственное, что ему оставалось — уткнуться лбом в запотевшую стену душевой кабинки и обхватить член рукой, сжимая зубы, чтобы приглушить протяжный стон.

Думать о причинах собственного возбуждения не только не хотелось, но и не представлялось возможным — с каждым движением из головы выветривалось всё больше мыслей, пока наконец не осталось ни одной. Однако очень скоро Алекс, всё же, пришёл в себя и ошарашенно замер, осознав, что перед глазами до сих пор стоит картина из сна, что он дрочит на собственного опекуна, почти отца, и подспудно мечтает, чтобы именно его рука была сейчас на члене. 

Алекс зажмурился, не прекращая быстро двигать рукой, и перед ним особенно отчётливо нарисовался Мэтт, прижимающий его к себе, бесстыдно ласкающий его стоящий член, гладящий по груди, сжимающий соски, целующий в шею за ухом. Алекс захватал ртом воздух, будто задыхаясь, из глаз брызнули слёзы, вызванные скорее ужасом, чем возбуждением, и он, последний раз вскрикнув, кончил и опустился на пол кабинки, не в силах стоять на ногах. 

Он так и замер под жёсткой струёй душа — ссутуленный, изнурённый, напуганный. Осознание того, что только что произошло, нахлынуло ударной волной, как только отступило возбуждение.

Он хотел Мэтта. Он дрочил и представлял его руки на своём теле. Он завидовал мужчине внизу, который как раз сейчас чувствовал эти самые руки. Он ненавидел и Мэтта, и этого незнакомца, которого даже не видел ни разу в жизни (Мэтт опять вернулся поздно), и даже самого себя. 

Алекс подтянул ноги повыше к груди, уткнулся в них лбом и постыдно расплакался, не смея даже представить себе, что будет, если Мэтт узнает. Шум воды наверняка заглушал любые другие звуки, а на первом этаже, скорее всего, никто и не вслушивался, так что Алекс не сдерживался — плакал громко, всхлипывая и подвывая, сотрясаясь всем телом. Нарыдавшись вдоволь, он кое-как выбрался из душа, вытерся и вернулся в постель, опасаясь, что мысли не дадут ему заснуть, но он отключился, как только тяжёлая от слёз голова коснулась подушки.

Проснувшись утром, Алекс полчаса лежал на кровати и пялился в потолок, вспоминая свой сон, свои фантазии и слёзы. Надо было спускаться к завтраку, но он боялся — Мэтт не мог не заметить. Он же такой умный, такой искушённый, конечно, он сразу всё поймёт. И что тогда? Что ему говорить, как оправдываться? Какие слова подобрать, чтобы не рассердить, чтобы не нарушить той крепкой и верной дружбы, которая установилась между ними за то время, что они жили вместе? Алекс не знал, а потому трусил. 

Но рано или поздно надо было решиться, потому что часы уже показывали четверть первого, и Мэтт, приготовивший завтрак, долго ждать не стал бы. По крайней мере, Алекс надеялся, что ночной гость уже ушёл, и можно будет не пепелить его ненавидящим, полным чёрной зависти взглядом. 

Алекс всегда вставал поздно, когда была возможность, и обычно Мэтт оставлял ему завтраки в холодильнике, уходя на работу, но сегодня была суббота, и рано или поздно поднялся он бы будить своё сокровище, пока еда не остыла. А сокровище вовсе не хотело, чтобы его застали в раздрае, слезах и отчаянии.

Поэтому Алекс наскоро принял душ, оделся и спустился сам.

К счастью, Мэтт и правда был на кухне один — сидел за стойкой, подперев подбородок кулаком, пил остывший кофе и смотрел телевизор. Макс, уже получивший завтрак, растянулся поперёк входа, мешая пройти, и глядя на него, Алекс на секунду отвлёкся от своих гнетущих мыслей и даже улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, — он попытался придать голосу весёлости. К счастью, Мэтт был слишком занят новостями, чтобы заметить скрытую печаль и горечь.

— С утром это, ты, конечно, загнул, — Мэтт улыбнулся, и Алекс вдруг почувствовал, что от этой улыбки у него подгибаются ноги. — Садись, ешь быстрее, и пойдём с Максом.

Алекс, незаметно ухватившийся за дверной косяк, отлип от него, перешагнул Макса и сел за стойку, делая вид, что смотрит телевизор. Мэтт не заметил, не почувствовал пристального взгляда, поставил тарелку в микроволновку, склонился над чашкой и старательно, очень медленно начал двигать в ней что-то ложкой.

А Алекс смотрел, не отрываясь, и радовался, что Мэтт не замечает. 

Вообще, он всегда знал, что Мэтт красивый, но судил об этом абстрактно, не вдумываясь, не выделяя мелочи из общего образа. Ему не было смысла глазеть на него до сегодняшнего дня, он и не глазел. А теперь готов был подмечать каждую чёрточку, каждый изгиб, ужасаясь собственным мыслям, собственному восхищению.

Он смотрел на загорелую спину, на широкие плечи, на маленькую родинку на пояснице, на точёные мускулистые икры, не скрываемые джинсовыми шортами, достававшими только до колена. Мэтт не был особо высок, не обладал могучей фигурой атлета, но Алекс считал, что ему бы и не пошло быть верзилой вроде Шварценеггера. Он был выше Алекса на полторы головы, поджар, загорел, и мальчик вскоре со стыдом понял, что едва ли не роняет слюни на стойку. К счастью, у него была неплохая реакция, и когда Мэтт повернулся, взгляд Алекса снова был устремлён в телевизор. 

В чашке какао, которую Мэтт поставил перед ним на стойку, плавали зефирки, образуя собой смайлик: два глаза и улыбка из шести кусочков. Алекс снова невольно отвлёкся от мыслей.

— Смайлик? — его голос и впрямь прозвучал весело.

— Ага, как ты. 

— В смысле? — Алекс шумно хлебнул горячего какао, и несколько зефирок, попав ему в рот, почти сразу растаяли на языке.

— Бабушка так тебя зовёт, — пояснил Мэтт, доставая тарелку из заходившейся писком микроволновки. — Потому что у тебя рожица весёлая, и вообще ты забавный. 

Алекс, окончательно забыв свои любовные метания, насупился.

— Я не Смайлик, — твёрдо сказал он. Клички вызывали у него неприятные ассоциации с приютом, и он в последнюю очередь хотел, чтобы и в семье его звали не по имени.

— Да ладно, почему нет? Весело же, да и тебе подходит. Не дуйся, а лучше ешь, и побыстрее. 

— Это она мстит за «бабушку», — пробурчал Алекс и уставился в тарелку, сердито хмуря брови. Он не заметил, каким нежным, умилённым и чуть насмешливым взглядом смерил его Мэтт, а если бы увидел, наверное, расценил бы это по-своему.

Мэтт, снова сев за стойку, сосредоточился на новостях, и Алекс мог без опасений рассматривать его. С девчачьим восхищением он любовался прямым носом, высоким лбом, довольно короткими, но густыми ресницами, обрамлявшими зелёные глаза, мужественным подбородком и чувственными губами, часто кривившимися в насмешливой улыбке. Присматриваясь к его загорелым плечам и выступавшим ключицам, к острому кадыку, Алекс ловил себя на мысли, что кожа у Мэтта, наверное, очень мягкая, если её потрогать. И руки, наверное, очень сильные. А ещё, наверное, он очень тёплый, даже горячий. Так много было этих «и» и «наверное», что Алекс под конец даже устал строить догадки и предположения, закончив свой тщательный осмотр твёрдым решением: Мэтт красив как бог, и стоит признаться себе хотя бы в собственной бисексуальности.

Впервые серьёзно задумавшись о своей ориентации, Алекс с горькой усмешкой подумал, что били его в приюте, выходит, неспроста. Ну не мог же он так любоваться Мэттом, будучи натуралом.

***

 

Алекс весь день был как на иголках — Мэтт всё время был рядом, то и дело задевал его плечом, улыбался ему, говорил с ним. После прогулки с Максом он уехал в магазин и в коридоре перед самым выходом обнял Алекса; тот ткнулся носом ему в грудь, вдыхая запах одеколона, пытаясь сдержать дрожь.

А вечером они вместе смотрели кино, и Алекс доверчиво и как бы невзначай прижимался плечом к тёплому мэттову боку, воображая, будто они вместе. И даже рискнул прижаться щекой к его плечу, а Мэтт, не подозревавший, какие грешные мысли бушуют в белокурой голове его сокровища, обнял его за плечи и чмокнул в макушку. Алекс испугался, что уж дрожь в его теле, которую вызвал этот отеческий поцелуй, не может остаться незамеченной, но Мэтт и впрямь не думал, что Алекс может испытывать к нему что-то кроме сыновней любви и доверчивой детской дружбы.

Алекс так и просидел весь фильм чуть ли не у Мэтта на руках, не смея дышать от восторга и нежности, украдкой принюхиваясь, вдыхая запахи сигарет, парфюма и геля для душа. А когда фильм закончился, он прикинулся спящим — совсем как в собственном сне — и Мэтт, насмешливо хмыкнув, не «разбудил» его, а поднял на руки и отнёс в спальню. Алекс забыл, как дышать, и, пожалуй, позволил себе лишнего, обняв Мэтта за шею, но тот, к счастью, снова ничего не заметил и воспринял это объятие то ли как рефлекс, то ли как страх упасть.

Правда, к вящему разочарованию Алекса, Мэтт не стал его раздевать, решив, что домашние шорты и майка вполне годятся для сна, и только накрыл его одеялом. А Алексу так хотелось почувствовать, как сильные пальцы коснутся его бёдер, стягивая шорты, пройдутся по животу и чувствительным бокам. Когда Мэтт вышел, Алекса аж перетряхнуло от подобных мыслей, и возбуждение нахлынуло ещё сильнее, чем прошедшей ночью. Он вспоминал зелёные глаза, насмешливую улыбку, сильные руки, бережно отнёсшие его в спальню, и его трясло одновременно от слёз, смеха и возбуждения. Это была настоящая истерика, и Алекс не знал, что делать — бежать вниз и попить воды, чтобы перестать смеяться, идти в ванную умывать лицо, чтобы перестать рыдать, или снова бежать в душ и снова трахать кулак, вспоминая столь желанные прикосновения.

В конце концов, он решил отправиться именно в душ, ведь там можно было и умыться, и принять холодный душ, чтобы успокоиться, а при большой необходимости — даже воды попить.

***

 

Достаточно было пары дней, чтобы Алекс понял, что влюбился. Конечно, он и сразу думал именно так, ведь, в отличие от Мэтта, он не был склонен к бездушной похоти, и своё неожиданное желание объяснял в первую очередь чувствами, а не инстинктами. Но всё же он надеялся в глубине души, что это какое-то временное помутнение рассудка, игра гормонов или ещё что-то в этом роде, но его надежды оказались тщетны. Он втрескался по уши, и сопротивляться этому не было сил. 

Мэтту, конечно, он ничего не сказал, но от этого было ещё хуже и поганее на душе. Ему очень хотелось поделиться с кем-то, хотелось поддержки, но он никому не посмел бы признаться в своих неправильных, ужасных чувствах, а потому вынужден был молчать и держать всё в себе, каждую секунду боясь, что эмоции пробьют дыру в его выдержке и селевым потоком хлынут наружу. И услышит это именно Мэтт, потому что именно он, конечно, окажется в этот момент рядом. 

Чувствуя, что держаться больше не в силах, Алекс принялся доказывать сам себе несостоятельность и нелепость собственных чувств. Он отнюдь не был глупым, несмотря на юный возраст, и, рассуждая про себя, находил очень зрелые, рассудительные и даже убедительные аргументы. 

Конечно, он влюбился, но это ненадолго. Столько лет он прожил в приюте один, не имея ни единой родственной души, и вдруг — Мэтт. Человек, который заменил ему всех: отца, друга, брата. Стал единственным, с кем он, Алекс, общается ежедневно. Само собой, все свои чувства — и сыновние, и братские, и дружеские, Алекс направлял на него. И естественно, что и проснувшаяся любовь оказалась направлена на него же. Просто потому, что больше не на кого было. Он так любил Мэтта по-дружески, так тянулся к нему, что, в конце концов, прорезались и другие, более взрослые чувства. 

Но это пройдёт, точно пройдёт. Эта влюблённость — плод смешения благодарности, привязанности и дружбы, которая исчезнет, как только Алекс пойдёт в школу, когда у него появятся друзья среди ровесников. Тогда Мэтт останется ему отцом, друзья не будут иметь к нему никакого отношения, а влюблённость, а точнее, весь нерастраченный запас чувств, будет направлен на какую-нибудь милую девчонку. А может, на милого мальчишку — это Алексу было неважно (новое открытие, которое он для себя сделал — поразмыслив и взвесив всё ещё раз, он понял, что и правда способен любить человека вне зависимости от его пола). Важно было, чтобы не на Мэтта.

Если бы Мэтт слышал его рассуждения, он похвалил бы его за вдумчивость и за зрелость суждений. Удивился бы, наверное, что его птенчик способен настолько трезво оценивать собственные чувства и их истоки. 

Но Мэтт, конечно, не слышал и ничего не знал.

Алекс, доказав себе неизбежность, закономерность и быстротечность своей влюблённости, немного успокоился. Он убедил себя в том, что чувства скоро пройдут, и он должен просто перетерпеть, просто переждать, и всё. И он действительно решил терпеть и ждать — тем более что было уже начало августа, и учёба должна была начаться уже через месяц, а ведь именно она была решением всех проблем.

Однако дольше нескольких дней это искусственное спокойствие не продлилось, и Алекс снова впал в хандру, ещё более тяжёлую и глубокую, чем в первый раз. Как ни странно, даже присутствие Мэтта в доме его тяготило, хотя, казалось бы, каждая минута, проведённая рядом, должна была цениться на вес золота. Но нет, Мэтт не просто напрягал его, а даже раздражал — своими разговорами, своей ухмылкой, своими кошачье-ленивыми повадками, которыми Алекс ещё на днях любовался. Всем. Алексу иногда хотелось стукнуть его, чтобы он перестал ухмыляться, хотелось грубо ответить на его очередную остроту, хотя ещё неделю назад они так его смешили. 

Мэтт удивлялся, молчал, оправдывал изменившееся поведение переходным возрастом, но на третий день не выдержал. Придя домой с работы, он перехватил Алекса на кухне (тот уже собирался удрать к себе в комнату с едой и запереться там):

— Куда это ты жратву потащил? — осведомился Мэтт, мягко вытягивая коробку печенья и кружку какао из дрожащих алексовых пальцев. — Охота потом на крошках спать? Идём, попей лучше чаю со мной.

— Не хочу. Ужин на стойке. Извини, я… я неважно себя чувствую.

Мэтт, поставив отобранное добро на стойку, взял в ладони красивое лицо и озабоченно посмотрел Алексу в глаза, не замечая, как тот задрожал от прикосновения.

— Правда заболел, что ли? Горячий, хоть омлет на тебе жарь, — его рука, чтобы проверить температуру, легла на шею, и на этот раз Алекс очень ощутимо вздрогнул, но Мэтт и это истолковал в совершенно невинном ключе. — Извини, я, наверное, холодный. Ты весь дрожишь. Пойдём, ляжешь в кровать, померим температуру. Если высокая — вызовем врача.

— Не надо, — Алекс почти брезгливо поморщился, выворачиваясь из рук. — Просто… просто оставь меня в покое!

Мэтт хотел было отвесить подзатыльник за хамство, но потом подумал, что, может, бедняга и правда болен, или влюбился, или что-то ещё, чёрт знает, какие там проблемы бывают у подростков.

— Ладно, пиздюк, только не хами. На тебе твои печенья и вали в комнату. Только если правда станет плохо — позови меня.

Алекс кивнул, схватил чашку и коробку и побежал наверх.

— С Максом не пойдёшь сегодня гулять? — вдогонку прокричал Мэтт, подходя к лестнице.

— Нет! — Алекс грохнул дверью, и Мэтт только удивлённо пожал плечами. 

***

 

Алекс всю неделю ходил как в воду опущенный, шарахался от Мэтта, рыдал по ночам. На самом деле, ему очень хотелось быть рядом, ему хотелось как раньше, проснувшись, болтать с ним на кухне, гулять с Максом, ещё разок поехать на пикник и спать в палатке, подкатившись к нему под бок. Но «как раньше» у него уже не получалось, потому что каждое слово, каждое движение он расценивал иначе, витал в каких-то несбыточных мечтах, пропуская слова Мэтта мимо ушей, переспрашивая, вызывая этим раздражение. 

Сам Паркер видел, что с мальчишкой что-то не так, но решил не лезть, и Алекс был ему невероятно за это благодарен, потому что начни Мэтт расспрашивать его, он, наверное, выболтал бы всё, а потом умер бы от стыда. Но то ли Мэтт проявил природную чуткость, то ли просто безразличие, но Алексу удалось избежать вопросов насчёт своего состояния и поведения.

На самом деле Мэтт много думал о том, что происходит, и терялся в догадках. Будь это середина учебного года, он бы решил, что Алекс влюбился, но ведь он проводил все дни дома, и кроме Мэтта ни с кем почти не виделся (рассуждая так, мужчина и не догадывался, насколько близок к истине). Будь он тяжело болен, он чувствовал бы себя плохо, и это было бы заметно, но выглядел он здоровым. Мэтт рискнул предположить, что депрессия связана с приютом или смертью родителей. Конечно, Алексу было три года, когда Куперы погибли в аварии, но он мог знать дату с чужих слов. Может, как раз в августе они и разбились? 

Это тянуло на самый убедительный вариант, и такую тему Мэтт при всём нежелании травмировать мальчика обойти не мог. Увидеться с Алексом было теперь непросто, потому что гулять с Максом он больше не ходил, спал до победного утром, пропуская завтрак, а вечером почти не выходил из комнаты. Мэтт только слышал, как он неумело перебирает струны гитары, пытаясь подбирать самые простые аккорды. Мэтт не хотел на него давить, но всё же решил воспользоваться своими правами отца и опекуна, вытрясти из мальчишки причины его печалей и утешить, насколько это возможно.

Поэтому, поднявшись на второй этаж, он как можно тише подошёл к алексовой комнате, прислушался, чуть наклонив голову вперёд, и постучал. Струна звякнула, и игра прекратилась. Пару секунд Алекс молчал, не шевелясь и не произнося ни звука, а потом глухим голосом спросил:

— Что?

— Можно войти? — на всякий случай спросил Мэтт. У него были ключи от всех комнат, в том числе и от этой, но он ни в коем случае не хотел воспользоваться ими — он умел ценить личное пространство, и раз уж Алекс заперся, то вламываться к нему с дубликатом ключей было бы нечестно. 

Алекс снова помолчал, потом, судя по звуку, оставил гитару на пол, встал и подошёл к двери.

— Зачем?

Мэтт выразительно закатил глаза, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что вот и начались проблемы с ребёнком переходного возраста, которых он так опасался.

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Не через закрытую дверь. Пожалуйста, открой.

Судя по резкому вдоху, Алекс набирал в лёгкие воздух, чтобы послать папашу куда подальше, но потом, видимо, передумал, шумно выдохнул и щёлкнул замком. Мэтт просочился в узко приоткрытую дверь мимо мальчишки, хмурящего тёмные брови и смотрящего исподлобья, отметил, что в комнате темно и холодно.

— Чего сидишь в темноте? — он старался говорить как обычно, зная, что сюсюканье может только вызвать обратную реакцию и даже хамство. 

— Ну, включи свет, — Алекс безразлично пожал плечами и, подойдя к собственной кровати, почему-то не решился сесть.

Мэтт щёлкнул выключателем, и зажёгшийся свет резанул Алексу по глазам — он зажмурился и прикрыл лицо ладонью. В комнате было довольно чисто, что, вообще-то, было для мальчишки нехарактерно — он был тот ещё развальщик, и за те пару месяцев, что они жили вместе, Мэтт дважды с боем заставлял его делать уборку. Правда, бардак у Алекса был какой-то особенный, не такой, который бывает у мальчишек его возраста, не такой, как был у самого Мэтта в юности. У него не валялись по углам грязные носки — как раз за чистотой одежды он очень следил — зато стол был завален бумажками, листами разного формата, грязными кисточками, недоделанными макетами кораблей, до которых, видимо, у него не доходили руки. На полу между шкафом и окном у него уже месяц лежала и пылилась огромная недособранная мозаика из двух тысяч элементов. Наверное, несколько деталей от неё давно уже потерялись, но все попытки Мэтта вернуть «шедевр» в коробку и убрать на шкаф оканчивались тем, что Алекс, как маленький бойцовый петушок, бросался на обидчика и отстаивал своё право разбрасывать мозаику где угодно в своей комнате. 

Теперь на столе было пусто. Вымытые кисточки тоскливо торчали из большой подставки в виде химической колбы, которую Алекс пару недель назад, пребывая ещё в отличном расположении духа, расписал по своему вкусу. Все бумаги были убраны в стол, и только открытый ноутбук стоял в полном одиночестве. Недосмотренный фильм стопкадром застыл на экране; присмотревшись, Мэтт узнал Гумберта Гумберта и присвистнул.

— Смотришь «Лолиту»? Не рановато ли?

— Нам на лето задали прочитать, — испуганно выпалил Алекс, будто боясь, что Мэтт теперь отберёт у него компьютер. — Я прочитал и решил посмотреть.

— Да ладно тебе, я видел список литературы на лето. Подписывал ещё, помнишь? Не было там никакой «Лолиты». Я же тебе и не запрещаю, что пугаешься-то. Смотри на здоровье, раз нравится.

Мэтту и в голову не пришло, зачем Алекс смотрел «Лолиту». К его чести, при всей его распущенности и блудливости он даже не задумывался об Алексе как о молодом, красивом мужчине. Никогда. Такие мысли не посетили его ни разу, и теперь ему было невдомёк, что Алекс связывает и сравнивает себя с маленькой Дороти. Мэтт подумал только — надо же, какой не по годам умный пацан, уже «Лолиту» читает, а не всякую подростковую муть. Мэтт даже немножко им погордился.

Однако неловкое молчание затянулось, и надо было что-то делать, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Алекс всё так же столбом торчал около кровати, пялился на свои босые ноги и тихо сопел — не было похоже, что он первым пойдёт на контакт. Поэтому Мэтт подошёл к нему поближе и протянул руку, чтобы обнять за плечи, но тот мягко, но вполне ощутимо отстранился.

— Алекс, что происходит? — Мэтт смотрел на него удивлённо и растерянно, не в силах понять причины того, что казалось непонятно откуда взявшейся неприязнью к нему. — Ты в последнее время сильно изменился, и я вижу, что у тебя что-то не так. Ты стал такой нелюдимый, шарахаешься от меня, вон, даже бардак свой убрал. Я вижу, что что-то происходит с тобой, но пока я не знаю, что именно — я не могу тебе помочь. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Алекс наконец сел на кровать и ссутулился, опуская подбородок почти до груди. — Но со мной всё в порядке, честно. 

— Врёшь, — Мэтт сел рядом, уже не спеша обнимать. — Расскажи мне. Я же хочу тебе помочь. Ну?

— Всё хорошо, — Алекс поднял лицо и упрямо взглянул на Мэтта. — Я в порядке. 

— Малыш, я знаю, что эта тема может причинить тебе боль, но… — Мэтт пару секунд помолчал. — Это никак не связано с твоими родителями? То есть, может, ты скучаешь по ним, или… или август имеет к ним какое-то отношение? 

Алекс хотел уже было язвительно спросить «И как я могу это помнить?», но в голову ему пришла мысль: а ведь это отличный способ отвести глаза от истинных причин своей хандры. Это же просто идеально: убедить его, что именно родители и воспоминания о них — причина плохого настроения.

— Нет, август с ними никак не связан, они погибли зимой, когда было скользко, — ответил он, и Мэтт ощутил странное беспокойство, ни с чем конкретным не связанное. Просто ему вдруг стало некомфортно, и он даже чуть заметно поёжился. — Просто я правда очень по ним скучаю. Я почти их не помню, но у меня есть их фотография. Я тебе никогда её не показывал. Вот.

Алекс встал и отошёл к столу, достал из ящика старенький, очень потрёпанный кошелёк и, порывшись в нём, протянул Мэтту небольшую фотографию, отпечатанную, судя по состоянию, очень давно. На потёртой и погнувшейся бумаге можно было с трудом разглядеть мужчину и женщину, улыбавшихся широко и счастливо. Их лица почти уже нельзя было различить — от времени черты размылись, и можно было скорее догадываться о том, как они выглядели. Женщина держала на руках ребёнка лет двух, кругленького, толстощёкого, светлого и кудрявого. Мэтт улыбнулся.

— Это ты?

— Да, — Алекс, смотревший через его плечо, тоже улыбнулся. — Щёки что надо. 

— Все светленькие, — заметил Мэтт. — Ты случайно не норвежец какой-нибудь?

— Не знаю. Родители были европейцы, но национальность я не помню. Может, и норвежцы. Были. 

— Не грусти, — Мэтт наконец обнял Алекса за плечи. — Я, конечно, никогда не смогу их заменить тебе. Но я очень стараюсь, правда. Ты знаешь, где они похоронены?

— Знаю.

— Хочешь, съездим? Купим цветы. Ты верующий?

— Не знаю, кажется, не очень, — честно ответил Алекс.

— Помолиться можешь. В конце концов, даже если и неверующий, всё равно тебе станет от этого легче. 

— Ладно, давай съездим. Хорошая идея. Я давно у них не был.

— Отлично, — Мэтт чмокнул Алекса в висок и вышел из комнаты, остановившись у самой двери и сказав напоследок: — Малыш, давай договоримся: если у тебя какие-то проблемы, говори мне, хорошо? Не надо сходить с ума в одиночестве. Ты ведь больше не один.

Алекс улыбнулся ему вслед счастливо, расслабленно и с облегчением. Его переживания снова отступили: по крайней мере, на ближайшее время он избавил себя от необходимости искать новые отговорки и оправдания. Мэтт поверил в его тоску по родителям, и больше не будет пока расспрашивать. 

А там уже скоро и школа начнётся, и можно будет забыть о проблемах.


	6. 6

"Я как-то сказала, что мало разбираюсь в любви — это неправда. Я знаю о любви очень много! Я видела её, наблюдала за ней целые столетия. Без неё смотреть на ваш мир было бы невыносимо. Все эти ужасные войны, боль, ложь, ненависть...  
Безумно хотелось отвернуться и не смотреть больше, но смотреть как люди любят друг друга — это здорово. Даже если удастся заглянуть в самые дальние уголки Вселенной, не найдешь там ничего более прекрасного, так что...  
Я знаю, что любовь возникает негаданно, но еще я знаю, что она может быть непредсказуемой, неожиданной, неконтролируемой и нестерпимой, и её можно очень легко спутать с ненавистью, и я хочу сказать, Тристан, что кажется, я тебя люблю...  
Мое сердце, мне кажется, оно вот-вот вырвется у меня из груди. Такое чувство, что оно не принадлежит мне, теперь оно принадлежит тебе. И если бы ты любил, в замен мне ничего не нужно: никаких подарков, никаких вещей, ни демонстрации верности, достаточно знать, что ты тоже меня любишь...  
Твое сердце в обмен на мое..."

"Звёздная пыль"

 

Алекс смотрел и не верил собственным глазам. Это было их воскресение, их день. Нет, это был его день. Время, которое должно быть уделено только ему, Алексу, и никому больше. С утра и до самого вечера. 

К собственному удивлению он проснулся довольно рано, около восьми часов, и даже успел приготовить завтрак. Горячие оладушки стопкой красовались на тарелке, политые абрикосовым джемом, и Алекс был доволен, хоть и весь испачкался мукой — ему впервые удалось приготовить вкусно, как Мэтт, и ничего не сжечь. Чёртовы оладьи даже не подгорели, ни одна. 

Пока Алекс возился на кухне, прошло около двух часов, и он, оставив завтрак на стойке, пошёл к мэттовой спальне. Холодные оладьи есть не так вкусно, — подумал он. 

Он никогда ещё не был в спальне Мэтта и, хоть в своих воспалённых мечтах всю последнюю неделю он без конца пытался представить её себе, теперь шёл совершенно безо всякой задней мысли. Разбудить и порадовать уже готовым завтраком, вот и всё.

Но ещё на подходе Алекс услышал скрип пружин, тяжёлое дыхание, сдержанные стоны. Мэтт был не один, хотя они негласно договорились с ним, что по воскресеньям никаких гостей быть не должно. Алекс на пару секунд замер, прислушиваясь к красноречивым звукам со смущением, негодованием и завистью, а потом, вместо того чтобы повернуться и уйти, пошёл дальше. Он хотел бы сбежать, хотел бы не видеть, даже не думать, но почему-то ноги несли его туда, к приоткрытой двери.

Алекс не думал, что умеет ходить так тихо — он крался как грёбаный ниндзя. Ниндзя-извращенец, собирающийся подглядывать, как трахается его отец. 

Из приоткрытой двери в коридор падала узкая полоска света. День был пасмурный, но через большое окно дневной свет всё равно лился мощно и радостно, освещая всю большую комнату, огромный светлый шкаф у стены, две белые тумбочки, над которыми висели металлические бра, представлявшие собой полусферы из узких полос то ли металла, то ли пластика, Алекс не рассмотрел. Даже бледно-голубые шторы, закрывавшие всё окно от потолка до пола, не мешали свету щедро литься на огромную кровать с разбросанными тут и там подушками, со сбившимся бледно-голубым же шёлковым покрывалом.

Алекс хотел бы отвернуться и не смотреть, что происходит на этой самой кровати, но не мог. К тому же, прямо над кроватью, встроенное в потолок, висело огромное зеркало, отражавшее всё происходящее и удваивавшее эффект. 

Мальчик, не в силах сдвинуться с места, наблюдал за развернувшимся перед ним действом и чувствовал смесь отвращения (не к Мэтту, конечно, а к его любовнику), злости и зависти. Его доселе достаточно наивные мечты о прикосновениях и ласках сменились вполне отчётливым осознанием: он хотел бы точно так же лежать, бесстыже разведя ноги, и ошалело пялиться в зеркало наверху из-за мэттова плеча, обнимая его за шею.

Вместе с этим осознанием пришла какая-то горькая детская обида за то, что Мэтт не увидел и не оценил его чувств, не захотел (и, наверное, не захочет) их принять. Вместо этого он предпочитает делить постель с незнакомыми мужчинами. Алекс, конечно, не знал причин мэттовой блудливости, но предполагал (как и положено предполагать чистым душой юнцам), что он просто ищет, ищет и не может найти того единственного, кто смог бы заменить ему всех. Нетрудно догадаться, кого Алекс ставил на роль «того единственного».

Но Мэтт, увы, не хотел видеть счастья, так неожиданно свалившегося ему на голову. Искал не там, где следует. Разменивался на короткие встречи с незнакомыми ему людьми, не видя, что вот оно, его счастье, уже в его доме, только и ждёт, когда он поймёт и почувствует то же самое.

Кружившиеся в голове мысли как-то разом схлынули: смотреть дальше и слушать становящиеся всё громче стоны стало невозможно. У Алекса задрожали колени и руки, и он поспешил уйти от треклятой комнаты, в которую он хотел бы попасть. Хотя бы однажды. Хоть разок, ну пожалуйста.

Он не чувствовал ног, когда брёл по лестнице, тяжело опираясь на перила, как старик. Раньше его любовь и ревность были сильными, ноющими, доставляющими постоянный дискомфорт, если можно таким словом описать чувства. А теперь боль стала режущей, острой, как нож, мучительной и почти непереносимой. Алекс заметил, что с каждым шагом тихо подвывает, готовый грохнуться на пол, разрыдаться прямо там, биться головой о стену и рвать на себе волосы. Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума, что его мир, такой неустойчивый, так резко меняющийся, колеблющийся, теперь рушится окончательно. Что могло быть хуже, чем влюбиться в Мэтта? Такого красивого, такого по-отечески ласкового, такого ветреного и непостоянного? Ну кто мешал чёртовым чувствам подождать ещё немного и проклюнуться в конце августа, когда начнётся школа? Кто мешал им сконцентрироваться на какой-нибудь очаровательной девушке с шелковистыми волосами и смеющимися глазами? Или на старшекласснике, капитане футбольной команды, дерзком, окружённом девчонками, тоже, в общем-то, недоступном для Алекса? 

Но нет, глупым чувствам было не подождать чуть меньше месяца. Надо было проснуться именно сейчас и, как изголодавшийся зверь, броситься на Мэтта.

Алекс с трудом дошёл до своей комнаты, но добраться до кровати уже не хватило сил. Он рухнул на ковёр, ударившись коленями, уткнулся лбом между скрещенных рук и тихо взвыл, сотрясаясь и напрягаясь всем телом. Его ногти впились в мягкий ворс так сильно, что это причинило боль. Но, почему-то, эта боль принесла облегчение, пусть и мизерное, пусть и едва ощутимое. Алексу захотелось с корнями выдрать собственные ногти, причинить себе физические мучения, заменив душераздирающее отчаяние чем-то более простым и объяснимым. Физическую боль, в конце концов, можно унять. А вот успокоить мятущуюся душу, исходящую слезами и изнемогающую от безысходности, было не так-то просто. 

Поэтому Алекс так и остался на ковре, всё так же впивался в него ногтями, чувствуя облегчение, когда боль особенно резко давала себя знать. Из-под ногтя на указательном пальце стекла капелька крови, и это было уже трудно стерпеть, так что Алекс невольно отцепился от ковра и сел на пятки, обессиленно сложив руки на коленях и глядя в потолок. Будто показывая Господу Богу своё измученное, залитое слезами лицо. Будто спрашивая: «Ты здесь, Бог? Это я, Алекс»*. 

Алекс, вообще-то, не очень верил в Бога — это было довольно трудно после тринадцати безрадостных лет жизни в приюте. Ему не верилось, что милосердный Бог, о котором он столько слышал на каждой воскресной службе, куда воспитатели гнали их силой, мог допустить, чтобы его родители, добрые люди, никому не причинившие зла, умерли. И чтобы он остался один. Он ещё многого не мог понять и принять из того, что слышал, и поэтому верить не мог. То есть, он предполагал, что, наверное, есть там, на небе, некто, кто создал этот мир. Дал жизнь планете, изъязвлённой войнами, на которой от голода умирают дети, на которой он, трёхлетний ребёнок, остался сиротой. Но верить во всемогущество этого «некто», в его доброту и всепрощение не хотел.

Но ещё ни разу в жизни он не переживал таких сильных потрясений. Наверное, если бы его родители умерли сейчас, это было бы намного больнее и ужаснее, но, к счастью или нет, ни родителей, ни день их смерти он не помнил. Поэтому теперь, отвергнутый человеком, которого полюбил, оставленный в одиночестве (опять!), знающий, что его чувства, его искреннее желание быть рядом и дарить всего себя для Мэтта не стоят ломаного цента, он в бессилье смотрел на потолок, силясь разглядеть там что-то сквозь пелену слёз. Может, даже Бога. По крайней мере, сейчас ему больше не к кому было обратиться, некому было пожаловаться.

Кровь из-под ногтя всё текла, в месте трещины неприятно пульсировало, а он всё смотрел и смотрел в потолок и, кажется, молился. По крайней мере, его жалобная просьба о помощи была направлена куда-то. То ли к Богу, то ли к разумной Вселенной, то ли к родителям, которые, может, и правда смотрят на него с неба. К кому угодно, кто может ему помочь, кого тронут его страдания и мольбы. 

Он не знал, сколько он просидел так, но в конце концов на него снизошло спокойствие. Если бы он посмотрел на себя со стороны, он бы отметил, что очень бледен, что глаза его кажутся больше на болезненном лице. Он выглядел жутковато, но действительно успокоился. Ему, по крайней мере, больше не хотелось выть и биться головой об стены, уж тем более как-то калечиться. Нет, ему не было всё равно, он всё так же остро переживал и чувствовал своё горе. Но теперь он нашёл в себе силы встать с пола и дойти до своей ванной, чтобы умыть отёкшее лицо. Опрометчиво сунув руки под горячую воду, он вскрикнул, когда под ногтем кольнула острая, отрезвляющая боль, и вывернул регулятор так, чтобы вода пошла ледяная. Умывать ею руки и лицо было очень неприятно, зато отёк и краснота почти сразу сошли. 

Алекс нашёл в себе силы не только успокоиться и умыться, но и спуститься вниз, как ни в чём не бывало. Он устроился на кухне, всё ещё бледный и едва заметно дрожащий, включил телевизор и, пытаясь сосредоточиться на боевике, который начал смотреть с середины, только глубоко вдохнул, когда из комнаты Мэтта послышались шаги.

К счастью, у Мэтта хватило такта спровадить любовника до завтрака: Алекс слышал, как за ним закрывается дверь. На кухню он пришёл уже один, сонный, довольный, улыбающийся, и Алекс передёрнулся одновременно от ужасных воспоминаний и от мысли, что, может быть, однажды вот такой сонный и ленивый Мэтт, проснётся рядом с ним, а не с кем-то чужим.

— Ну что, выспался? Поедем сегодня в кино? — то ли Мэтт не знал, что Алекс догадался о ночном госте, то ли ему было на это наплевать. Он особо и не таился, когда закрывал за ним дверь.

— Не знаю, что-то не хочется, — ответил Алекс. Это даже не было ложью, это было только преуменьшением реального факта. — Я плохо себя чувствую. Кажется, действительно заболел.

Мэтт, сначала не обративший внимания на бледность и вообще усталый алексов вид, теперь присмотрелся и нахмурился.

— Да, что-то выглядишь ты хреново. Не надо тебе никакого кино, давай останемся дома, закажем пиццу и будем лениться. Только оденься потеплее.

Алекс хотел уже было сказать, что чувствует себя чересчур плохо, останется у себя в комнате и будет страдать в одиночестве, но иногда влюблённые люди ведут себя так опрометчиво и глупо. Ему достаточно было только представить, что он снова проведёт с Мэттом день, что будет сидеть рядом с ним, прижимаясь к нему как бы невзначай, и он сдался.

— Хорошо. Пойду принесу себе плед и носки, — сказал он и медленным шагом, будто чувствуя, что может что-нибудь натворить, снова побрёл на второй этаж.

***

 

В тот день Алекс не высидел рядом с Мэттом и полутора часов. Смотреть кино, ощущая его рядом, слыша его дыхание, было невозможно, и мальчик, сказав, что очень плохо себя чувствует, ушёл к себе в комнату. Пялиться в потолок и страдать. Правда, Мэтт, не подозревавший о причинах его «недомогания», через полчаса пришёл к нему, принёс горячего чаю и таблетку от головы. Алекс чуть не взвыл, когда услышал шаги на лестнице, но сдержался и даже слабо улыбнулся, когда Мэтт вошёл в комнату. 

— Ого, совсем тебе хреново, да? — прохладная ладонь легла на горячий лоб, и Алекс не сдержал блаженного стона. Конечно, блаженство он испытал и от того, что рука Мэтта была такая холодная и принесла облегчение. Но в основном, конечно, именно потому, что это была именно его рука, а не чья-то чужая. Мэтт, осмыслив только первую причину, руки не убрал, и остался чуть-чуть посидеть с болящим. 

Алекс, для которого первые секунды прикосновения отозвались болезненным удовольствием, теперь скривился и едва не захныкал: больше терпеть мэттову ладонь на своей коже он не мог, да и сама она уже согрелась и больше не приносила физического облегчения. Мэтт, заметив страдальческую гримасу, отвёл руку.

— Тебе легче? Живой? Может, скорую вызвать?

— Не надо скорую, — прошептал Алекс. — Я просто посплю, и всё пройдёт.

Он и правда заснул тяжёлым крепким сном и не просыпался до следующего утра. Мэтт, никуда не планировавший уезжать в это воскресенье, несколько раз за вечер заглядывал к нему, но, увидев, что он спит, не будил. Утром, уезжая на работу, он отнёс Алексу в комнату стакан сока и несколько горячих вафель на тарелке, но снова не разбудил, решив, что сон — лучшее лекарство для молодого организма.

К тому моменту, как Алекс проснулся, вафли уже остыли, но менее вкусными не стали. Он знал, что Мэтта в доме нет, и это приносило несказанное облегчение. Он надеялся всё ещё раз обдумать, пока он один дома, пока ему никто не мешает, никто не смущает его своими зелёными глазами и снисходительной отеческой улыбкой. Он позавтракал, сходил в душ и почувствовал, что ему намного легче: вчерашнее болезненное состояние прошло. Однако ничем заняться не получилось: всё валилось из рук, мысли путались и мешали сосредоточиться, и Алекс забросил все начатые дела. Он попробовал было собирать паззл, но несколько деталей действительно были утеряны, и мозаику наконец пришлось убрать назад в коробку. Он попробовал рисовать — достал бумагу, карандаши разной жёсткости, капиллярные и гелевые ручки, даже краски, но, обнаружив, что снова рисует Мэтта, поспешил убрать всё назад.

Он ведь и порядок на столе навёл на днях именно потому, что ему надо было спрятать тысячу и один мэттов портрет. Только бы он не заметил и не узнал.

Ни смотреть телевизор, ни читать Алексу не хотелось, а мысли всё вращались и вращались вокруг Мэтта, его голоса, его глаз и рук, на которых порой красиво выступали вздутые вены, вокруг этой чёртовой родинки на пояснице, которую очень хотелось поцеловать. 

День грозил стать бесконечно тянущейся пыткой, сплошными бездействием и отчаянием, и Алекс сделал единственное, что ему оставалось.

— Бабушка? — он сам не узнал своего голоса, когда заговорил вслух. — Можно я к тебе приеду?

— Да, конечно, детка. Я дома, — Маргарет всегда была ему рада. Можно было вот так позвонить и сказать «я приеду», и она ждала с горячим чаем и свежайшей домашней выпечкой.

Алекс собрался быстро — накинул джинсы, толстовку, сунул ноги в кеды на колёсиках, попрощался с Максом и, заперев дверь, сел в жёлтую машину такси. Уже там, на заднем сидении, он достал из кармана телефон и отправил Мэтту смску:

«Я у бабушки. Если сможешь, забери меня вечером, если нет — переночую там и вернусь завтра утром»

Алекс очень надеялся, что Мэтт поленится его забирать: в нём так смешивалось желание и нежелание видеться с ним, что ночёвка у Маргарет казалась спасением.

Домик Маргарет, маленький и уютный, Алекс посещал довольно редко — чаще всего она ездила к ним, а не наоборот. Но тем приятнее было приезжать к ней. Её дом был оформлен в довольно старом стиле — деревянные рамы на окнах, мебель, которая была старше Алекса (а может, даже старше Мэтта), простенькие занавески и мягкие диваны, статуэтки на полках, кресла и стулья с резными ножками. Мэтт неоднократно предлагал ей оплатить ремонт, но она упиралась: дом был дорог ей именно в таком виде. И Алексу тоже так нравилось. Он чувствовал, что здесь время застыло или даже повернуло вспять. Так бывает в местах, где живут одинокие старушки, чьи дети давно выросли и съехали. Маргарет не могла пожаловаться на то, что её бросили, как раз наоборот, Мэтт и Экси виделись с ней несколько раз в неделю, звали к себе, и она бывала с ними так часто, как хотела. Отдельный, свой собственный дом был скорее плюсом: когда она уставала от шумных маленьких дочерей Экси, от язвительного Мэтта, вообще от чьего-то общества, она могла уехать к себе и провести пару вечеров наедине с собой, отдохнуть, посмотреть кино по своему вкусу, повязать в своё удовольствие. 

Но при этом двери её дома всегда были распахнуты для детей и внуков. Бывало такое, что муж Экси оставался ночевать у неё: он работал неподалёку, и иногда задерживался так, что ехать домой не было сил. Маргарет любила его, и он совершенно не чувствовал себя с ней неуютно. Она поила его крепким кофе, говорила с ним, а утром провожала на работу сытным завтраком. А уж Алексу, которого она сразу же причислила к своим внукам (согласившись с тем, что он зовёт её бабушкой), она и подавно была рада.

А ещё она прекрасно умела разбираться в человеческих чувствах. Голос Алекса во время звонка насторожил и обеспокоил её — она поняла, что мальчик едет к ней не просто так. 

Поэтому когда он позвонил в дверь, на кухонном столе уже грудой лежали в тарелке куски яблочной шарлотки, рядом стояло большое блюдо со свежими горячими вафлями, политыми сиропом, а в кофе-машине готовился настоящий горячий шоколад. Маргарет была уверена, что все душевные драмы и сильные переживания надо лечить вкусностями, и была права. С её собственными детьми это всегда помогало, особенно когда они были маленькие.

Да и Алекс, ещё из коридора учуяв букет ароматов, прямо засиял. И Маргарет, и её уютный дом обладали удивительной способностью поднимать настроение, на какой бы отметке ниже нуля оно ни находилось. Да и Бинки, бабушкин тибетский терьерчик, радостно круживший вокруг, повизгивая и виляя кудлатым хвостом, оказывал нужное воздействие — присев рядом с ним на корточки и зарывшись руками в его мягкую шерсть, Алекс почувствовал, как вся усталость, боль и безысходность утекают сквозь пальцы.

— Проходи, детка, — Маргарет обняла Алекса за плечи, когда он поднялся с корточек, и повела на кухню.

Она заставила его надеть тапки, но это, пожалуй, было не обязательно — пол у неё был чист, а Алекс любил ходить босиком. Поэтому, сев за деревянный овальный стол у окошка, он сразу скинул тапки.

Ему было немного непривычно в такой крохотной кухоньке. В приюте кухни он вообще не видел, но столовая была большая, и в ней стояло много столов и столиков, так что все ребята могли есть в одну смену. У Мэтта кухня была оформлена по последнему слову хай-тек моды, а значит, была просторна и не пестрила деталями. Прямые линии, строгость и непритязательность.

У Маргарет же одних керамических горшков и горшочков на полках было штук двадцать. Хоть и маленькая, кухня имела два окна — старинных, деревянных, не имеющих никаких занавесок. Около одного окна стоял обеденный стол, за которым Алекс и сидел, около второго стояли вплотную друг к другу две кухонные тумбы с ящичками. На тумбах теснились тостер, микроволновка, кофе-машина и довольно большая кадка с каким-то растением, а над ними, справа от окна, уходя за холодильник, были прикреплены бесчисленные полочки с тарелками, блюдцами, чашками и стаканами. У Мэтта на кухне все шкафы были закрытые, и посуды видно не было. У Маргарет, хоть приборы и стояли на виду, ощущения бардака не появлялось. Даже прикреплённая к холодильнику магнитная полка, заставленная специями, даже подвешенная над вторым окном связка чеснока — всё не просто не создавало впечатления беспорядка, а наоборот, придавало какой-то уют. На этой самой кухоньке маленькие Мэтт и Экси завтракали перед школой. 

От этой мысли, кстати, у Алекса почему-то потеплело на душе. Он, хоть и побаивался теперь бывать рядом с Мэттом, даже побаивался думать о нём, вдруг ощутил странное спокойствие и умиротворение. 

Ведь он попал в то место, где этот красивый, умный, успешный мужчина становился собой. В то место, где он был младенцем, ребёнком, подростком, в той кухне, где, может быть, делал допоздна уроки. В той самой кухне, где он ругался с Маргарет, когда она продала его мотоцикл. Ему было семнадцать, и отец подарил ему байк на день рождения, хоть Маргарет и была против. Мэтт на второй же неделе разбился и сломал два ребра, а когда его выписали из больницы, узнал, что мать уже продала мотоцикл. Вскоре они, разумеется, помирились, и инцидент был забыт. 

Алексу на этой кухне припоминались почему-то именно такие уютные, смешные и весёлые истории, которые он слышал и от Мэтта, и от Экси, и от самой Маргарет.

Стоящие на столе тарелки со сладостями оказались только половиной того, что наготовила Маргарет к приезду своего любимого птенчика. Из холодильника появились шоколадно-банановый торт, фруктовый салат и блюдо, которое Маргарет назвала странным русским словом «драники». Алекс с ужасом оглядывал всё это изобилие и прикидывал, как бы ему не умереть от такого количества сладкого.

— Ты думаешь, я худой? — спросил он, ещё раз оглядывая ломящийся стол.

— Нет, но ты грустный. А от грусти лучшее средство — сладости. Уж ты мне поверь.

Поверить, почему-то, очень захотелось, и Алекс без лишних слов принялся уминать вперемежку вафли, торт, «драники», оказавшиеся солёными, запивая всё это горячим шоколадом. Через десять минут некультурного жранья руками он откинулся на спинку стула и почувствовал, что ему в самом деле лучше. Он уже понял, что разговора с проницательной Маргарет не избежать, и пытался сообразить, что лучше — наврать, или сказать правду. 

Нет, нет, сказать правду — это какое-то безумие, что угодно, только не это. Как можно сказать пожилой женщине, что ты, ребёнок, которому и семнадцати-то нет, влюблён в её взрослого сына? Если её не хватит удар, это уже будет хорошо. Алекс даже боялся себе представить, как Маргарет может отреагировать. Упадёт в обморок? Накричит на него? Строго отчитает и велит забыть подобные глупости? Будет пугать грехами, адскими сковородками или уголовной ответственностью? Да что угодно, но по голове она точно не погладит. Поэтому на вопрос «Что у тебя стряслось?» Алекс скривился и соврал:

— Почему-то в последние дни вспоминаю родителей. Снятся, хотя я их почти не помню, только по старой фотографии. Какие-то размытые лица, и я не узнаю их во сне, но потом просыпаюсь и понимаю, что это были они. Точно такие, как на фотографии.

— Ага. Два месяца ты, значит, жил себе спокойненько, радовался, а теперь вдруг родителей вспомнил. И голос у тебя от этого вдруг стал такой, будто тебя пора вперёд ногами выносить. Верю-верю, рассказывай.

Алекс поморщился. Обмануть Маргарет оказалось сложнее, чем Мэтта — она много прожила, прекрасно знала людей, и почувствовала фальшь в его голосе.

— Ладно, я не скучаю по родителям. 

— Лучше говори правду, — посоветовала она, придвигая к нему снова наполненную чашку горячего шоколада.

— Нет, спасибо, больше не влезет, — Алекс чуть отодвинул чашку. — Можно я просто не буду говорить? Я не хочу. Мне плохо, и я не могу ни с кем поделиться, но вместе с тем мне и не хочется. 

— А Мэтт?

— Он пропадает на работе, и ему некогда меня слушать. Да и я лучше умру, чем скажу ему.

На этот раз Маргарет поверила — она слишком хорошо знала сына, и сказанное Алексом казалось очень правдоподобным. 

— Влюбился, что ли? — она снова проявила чудеса проницательности. Правда, она, конечно, и подумать не могла, в кого именно влюбился Алекс.

— Ну… да, — а что было делать, как не сознаться? Наверное, у него и не получилось бы обманывать. Наверное, его чувства были слишком заметны.

— Не в ту ли девчонку, что живёт на вашей улице? Хорошенькая такая, с маленькой собачкой гуляет.

— Да ты что, бабушка, ей тринадцать, она маленькая, — искренне возмутился Алекс. И сделал ошибку. Больше никаких девочек в их коттеджном городке, хоть примерно близких ему по возрасту, не было.

— В кого же тогда? Там всё либо малышня, либо тебя лет на пять постарше, и девчонки. Да и Мэтт, вроде, говорил, что ты и не общаешься там ни с кем. В школе каникулы. В интернете, что ли познакомились?

О, это было спасение.

— Да. Она живёт в Канаде, и я даже не знаю, увижу ли её когда-нибудь, — Алекс внезапно ощутил столько сил на последний рывок, столько вдохновения, что его безбожное вранье сошло за чистую монету. Он заливался соловьём, а Маргарет верила. — Я даже её фотки не видел, но мне не важно, как она выглядит. Мне кажется, что я её уже тысячу лет знаю, и у нас столько общих интересов. Мы всем друг с другом делимся, и музыкой, и фильмами, она такая весёлая, и мне с ней легко. Я чувствую, что она моя родственная душа. И не знаю, что мне делать.

— Может, стоит пообщаться с ней в Скайпе? Увидеть её, услышать её голос, узнать, какая у неё улыбка? — предложила Маргарет, растроганно улыбаясь.

— Ага, и втрескаться ещё больше, — мрачно закончил Алекс. — У меня нет никакой надежды, понимаешь? Совсем никакой.

— Да что ты выдумываешь? Надежда всегда есть. Признайся ей в любви. Вдруг она тоже тебя любит? А если ты расскажешь Мэтту, он отправит тебя до начала занятий на недельку к ней в гости, а может, даже с тобой слетает. 

Алекс кисло улыбнулся. Если бы всё действительно было так просто, он бы не мучился.

— Как её зовут? — не унималась Маргарет.

— Эми… Эмили, — голос Алекса прозвучал неуверенно, и, казалось бы, не заметить этого было невозможно.

— Нет, правда, съезди к ней. Или её в гости пригласи на недельку, а? Мэтт разрешит, вот увидишь.

— Ночами Мэтт водит домой мужиков, — в голосе Алекса прозвучала такая ненависть, что Маргарет насторожилась. — Я не хочу, чтобы Эмили видела. 

— Стыдишься его?

— Мэтта? Что ты, нет, конечно нет, как я могу его стыдиться? Просто… ну, не все это поймут. Эмили не поймёт.

— А ты? — Маргарет прищурилась, будто о чём-то догадываясь. — Ты понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Алекс. — Я верю, что бывает любовь. Настоящая, крепкая, такая, из-за которой пойдёшь в огонь и воду, из-за которой иногда хочется умереть, такая, которую иногда можно спутать с ненавистью. Мэтт в такую не верит и тратит себя, свои чувства, свою молодость на… вот такое.

«Любовь, которую можно перепутать с ненавистью». Маргарет помнила эти слова, они были цитатой то ли из какой-то книжки, то ли из фильма. Однако слово «ненависть» хлестнуло её: ненависть в голосе, когда мальчик говорил о мэттовых любовниках, ненависть, которую можно перепутать с любовью. Глаза Алекса загорелись по настоящему, когда они заговорили о Мэтте. Безумная догадка, сначала показавшаяся бредом, постепенно находила всё больше и больше подтверждений. Маргарет содрогнулась при мысли о том, во что могут вылиться эти чувства, которые она умудрилась рассмотреть за ложью.

— Алекс, — её голос прозвучал мягко, так, чтобы сразу стало понятно — она не осудит. — Ведь нет никакой Эмили. Я права?

Алекс, не сумевший распознать интонацию, вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд. Мир перед ним крошился и рушился, который раз за это чёртово лето. Кровь схлынула с его лица, губы побелели, и он смог только кивнуть.

Он не смотрел на Маргарет, боясь, что она скажет, что подумает, как поведёт себя. Он готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Страх, недоверие, отчаяние так смешались в его душе, что он не мог даже пошевельнуться, почти не дышал. Женщина, сидевшая рядом с ним, могла сейчас сделать с ним всё, что угодно. Приласкать и пожалеть. Ударить по лицу и выставить. Кричать на него и потрясать кулаками. Чёрт, даже позвонить Мэтту и рассказать ему всё. 

Конечно, Алекс слишком плохо знал Маргарет — даже при том, что догадка её шокировала, в последнюю очередь она стала бы усугублять ситуацию скандалами, отчитывать, тем самым причиняя ещё более острую боль.

Она прожила на свете шестьдесят лет, и за её плечами было несколько искренних влюблённостей, семейная жизнь и тяжёлый развод с мужем. Она прекрасно знала, что такое безответная любовь, что значат слова «нет никакой надежды», как больно бывает иногда чувствовать собственное бессилие.

Она знала Мэтта как свои пять пальцев, и потому не обманывалась насчёт шансов Алекса. Какие-то жалкие пять процентов из сотни. Девяносто пять процентов абсолютной безысходности. Кажется, сам Алекс это прекрасно понимал и чувствовал, и от этого его было жалко вдвойне.

— Детка, — от этого слова он вздрогнул, будто его хлестнули бичом. — Расскажи мне.

Алекс только помотал головой, съёживаясь, и замер.

— Я не хочу давать тебе ложной надежды, — она погладила его по ссутуленной спине. — Тебе лучше… перебороть это чувство. Пережить его. Не видеться с ним каждый день. Хочешь, поживи пока у меня? А потом ты пойдёшь в школу, и…

— И что? — Алекс вскинулся и посмотрел на неё. — Тут же влюблюсь в кого-то другого? Отвлекусь, да? Не выйдет. Я знаю. Не говори, что я путаю любовь с благодарностью, что в таком возрасте и вообще любить нельзя, — Маргарет открыла рот, чтобы возразить, что такого она не говорила и уж точно так не считает, но он не дал ей вставить и слова. — Я сумел убедить себя, что это не любовь. Что я влюбился в первого, кто попался мне под руку, но это неправда. Он не просто нравится мне, это не детское желание испытать что-то новое. Я люблю его. Я люблю даже его недостатки. И его характер, и его привычки, и маленькие шрамы, которые остались у него ещё с юности — под бровью, на колене, чуть выше запястий и на большом пальце правой руки. Я… я…

Ему стоило большого труда удержать слёзы. Он вынужден был замолчать, снова поник, чувствуя, что его оставляют последние силы. Маргарет не перебивала его — он сам сказал всё, что могла сказать она. Он сам всё понимал. И даже несмотря на это не мог ничего сделать со своими чувствами. 

— Прости, детка, я даже не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. Но ты, кажется, и сам понимаешь, что к чему. 

— Я много об этом думал, — он кивнул.

— Мне бы хотелось сказать, что каждый — творец своей судьбы, но в твоей ситуации это неправда. На самом деле, я и вообще говорить о подобном с тобой не должна.

— Мне больше не с кем об этом поговорить.

— Да. Выслушай меня и постарайся запомнить мои слова. Не бывает так, чтобы шансов не было совсем, но в твоём случае их катастрофически мало. Затащить его в постель — вот здесь да, здесь шансов порядочно. Но ты не этого хочешь. 

— Не этого, — согласился Алекс. 

***

 

Они говорили ещё долго, несколько часов. Маргарет едва ли могла что-то посоветовать Алексу, но ему стало легче уже от того, что она его выслушала и утешила. Он говорил долго, взволнованно — и чувствовал, как напряжение спадает. Он успокоился настолько, что пробыл у неё до самого вечера: помог ей протереть полы, перемыл всю посуду и даже выгулял Бинки.

Мэтт всё же за ним приехал, но у обоих — у Алекса и Маргарет — хватило выдержки вести себя так, будто никакого разговора и не было. Мэтт ничего не заметил. Они полчаса пили чай втроём, и Алекс вёл себя совершенно естественно, даже весело и беззаботно. Маргарет молилась про себя, чтобы этой выдержки ему хватило хотя бы на пару дней, но её молитвы не были услышаны.

Оказавшись дома, Алекс ушёл к себе в комнату, отказавшись гулять с собакой, и решил сразу же лечь спать от греха подальше. Мэтт не должен, не должен был узнать о его чувствах.

Но Мэтт пришёл к нему в комнату, перед сном — сказать, что завтра должен будет уехать с самого утра, и Макса вывести не успеет. Алекс глянул на него затравленно и жалобно; сомневаться в том, что у него стряслось что-то действительно ужасное, больше было невозможно. Мэтт, понятия не имея о причинах его состояния, вместо того, чтобы убраться подальше, зашёл в комнату и сел на кровать, совсем рядом, заставив крупно вздрогнуть.

— Что же с тобой такое? — участливо и непривычно нежно спросил он, будто говорил с ребёнком.

— Влюбился, — Алекс мрачно улыбнулся, чувствуя, что не сумеет удержать язык за зубами. 

«Уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи» — вертелось у него в голове. Он знал, что если Мэтт останется, из комнаты он выйдет, уже зная обо всём. 

Мэтт остался. Улыбнулся чуть насмешливо, даже не догадываясь, что вот-вот обрушится на его голову.

— В кого же?

— В тебя.

Алекс думал, что после подобного признания не сможет даже смотреть на него — будет отводить взгляд, попросит уйти, залезет под одеяло с головой, но сил у него оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы честно и прямо посмотреть Мэтту в глаза. Проследить, как меняется их выражение, как первая гримаса удивления сменяется недоверием, непониманием и чем-то ещё, чего Алекс не сумел распознать.

Это было прозрение. Мэтт понял, что творилось с Алексом в последнее время, понял, что было причиной его поведения, его вспышек раздражительности, чередующихся с апатией и каким-то болезненным состоянием.

А ещё Мэтт запоздало понял, что произошло неизбежное. То, что было предопределено ещё тогда, когда Алекс дождливым майским днём сел в его чёрный джип.

— Кажется… — они оба не узнали голос Мэтта — хриплый, низкий и перерывающийся. — Кажется, что-то такое я всегда знал. Только не мог понять, не мог уловить мысль. Уловить то, что витало в воздухе. 

Алекс молчал.

— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, — продолжил Мэтт, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я… хотел бы сказать, что это взаимно, или хотя бы что я знаю, что с этим делать. Но нет, Алекс, я не знаю. Мне нужно подумать. Хорошо? Просто дай мне время подумать и решить, как это исправить.

Алекс только кивнул головой и вяло улыбнулся белыми губами. Мэтт больше не проронил ни слова, встал и вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

_______________________________________________________________________________  
*отсылка к книге Джуди Блум "Бог, ты здесь? Это я, Маргарет"


	7. 7

Пораскинув мозгами, Мэтт повторил Алексу всё, что тот и так уже знал. 

Это не любовь, — рассуждал он. — Это только детская привязанность, это благодарность, это, может, некая симпатия, которая быстро пройдёт. Но это точно не любовь. Этого не может быть.

Какая чушь!

Не было ли это похоже на попытку отгородиться от правды? Очень даже было, и Алекс это видел. Мэтт, может, и сам это понимал, но упёрся как баран и продолжал гнуть: «Это. Не. Любовь».

Алекс даже спорить не стал. Он был слишком вымотан морально, чтобы вступать в споры. Да и к чему бы? Он не ждал отдачи, он даже не надеялся на неё, и потому доказывать собственные чувства было бессмысленно. Он только покивал на мэттовы изречения, слабо улыбнулся и ушёл к себе в комнату. Валяться на кровати, много думать, зализывать раны. 

Он ведь надеялся, что станет легче. Уже тогда, когда он рассказал бабушке, должно было стать легче — и стало, правда, ненадолго. Но он наивно полагал, что, свалив Мэтту на плечи знание о своей любви, он сам избавится хотя бы от половины бремени. Он где-то читал, что не так трудно любить безответно, как быть безответно любимым и знать об этом. Это было эгоистично. Это было в какой-то мере даже подло: Алекс подспудно желал, чтобы Мэтту было также больно, тяжело и неловко, как и ему самому. 

И Мэтту было. Только самому Алексу это никакого облегчения не принесло. Они страдали оба в равной степени, хоть и по-разному. 

Мэтт, откровенно говоря, понятия не имел, как теперь общаться с «сыном», как он мысленно называл его в последние месяцы их дружбы. Не знал, потому что Алекс фактически «сыном» уже и не был. Он сказал всего два слова — «в тебя» — и в корне перевернул отношение к себе. Из неинтересного в сексуальном смысле ребёнка он вдруг преобразился в молодого (может, даже слишком) красивого мужчину. Мужчину, влюблённого в Мэтта. 

И против своей воли, ужасаясь собственным мыслям, Мэтт начал оценивать его. Присматриваться к его движениям, мимике, слушать его голос (хотя говорил после своего откровения Алекс нечасто). Он был хорош. У него были вьющиеся светлые волосы и фарфоровое лицо. У него были тонкие запястья и длинная шея. У него были маленькие ступни — пожалуй, чересчур маленькие. И это могло бы показаться некрасивым, если бы сам Алекс имел хоть какую-то претензию на роль первого мальчишки в классе, популярного красавчика. Не бывает популярных красавчиков с золушкиной ножкой.

Но Алекс совсем не претендовал на роль заводилы класса. Теперь он претендовал на роль пассивного мэттова любовника, и его трогательные ступни как нельзя лучше шли к этой роли.

Мэтт нашёл у Алекса ещё множество очаровательных маленьких особенностей внешности — выступающие ключицы, ямочки на плечах поближе к спине, ямочки на пояснице. К своему стыду Мэтт всё чаще ловил себя на желании целовать все эти ямочки, родинки, выпуклости и впадинки, которые Алекс, кстати, вовсе не пытался нарочно выставить напоказ. 

Алекс вообще перестал выходить из комнаты, когда Мэтт был дома. Они жили на разных этажах, и при большом желании могли вообще не пересекаться. Они и не пересекались за очень редкими исключениями. Была пара раз, когда они сталкивались на кухне или в комнате под условным названием «библиотека», находившейся как раз на втором этаже. Каждый раз, видя друг друга, они ощущали неловкость и старались как можно скорее разойтись, но Мэтт потом признался себе в том, что жадно ловил каждую минуту, проведённую рядом с Алексом. 

В «библиотеке» чтобы дотянуться до верхней полке Алексу требовалось встать на стул и вытянуться во весь рост. Задравшаяся футболка как раз открывала очаровательные ямочки на пояснице, и Мэтт спешил уйти, чувствуя, что зрелище прямо-таки выводит его из душевного равновесия.

Это было ужасно, на самом деле.

Мэтт чувствовал себя, с одной стороны, полнейшим извращенцем, а с другой — человеком обделённым и жестоко обманутым. Он усыновил Алекса, и после достаточно долгого привыкания друг к другу они стали друзьями, семьёй. Отцом и сыном в самом прямом и хорошем смысле этих слов. Мэтт нашёл то, что искал — любовь, дружбу, преданность и уют. 

А теперь всё это было отобрано и разрушено. Между ними просто не могло быть той дружбы после слов, что сказал Алекс. Мэтт не мог больше погладить его по голове или обнять, не думая об этом с неправильной, извращённой точки зрения. Не мог больше не воспринимать Алекса как потенциального партнёра.

Это-то и было ужасно. То, что Мэтт готов был тащить в постель (по крайней мере, теперь это приходило ему в голову время от времени) несовершеннолетнего мальчишку, собственного приёмного сына. Это было так низко, подло и бессовестно — пользоваться его чувствами — что Мэтт и впрямь чувствовал себя мерзавцем. Извращенцем. Педофилом. 

О, конечно, Алексу уже шестнадцать, и вот-вот у него начнётся школа. Они никогда не заговаривали об этом, но Мэтт был уверен, что если Алекс до сих пор не потерял девственность, то потеряет буквально через пару месяцев. Не с девчонкой, так с мальчишкой. Не с ним, Мэттом, так непременно с кем-то другим. Но подобные предположения никак не оправдывали его рождающегося вожделения. Он просто не мог, не должен был позволять себе даже думать об Алексе как о хорошеньком юном мальчике. Не должен был позволять, но не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Алекс разбудил в нём что-то. Растревожил то, что сидело глубоко внутри и, может, только и ждало минуты, чтобы проявить себя.

Мэтт перестал ездить домой, потому что боялся, что они оба могут натворить глупостей. Конечно, Алекс не знал о его ответных чувствах (по крайней мере, об его ответной похоти), но ведь подростки в шестнадцать лет часто теряют голову. Кто гарантирует, что Алекс не заявится ночью к нему в спальню? И кто гарантирует, что Мэтт выставит его вон, а не повалит на постель и не поимеет? Алекс ведь даже не будет сопротивляться.

Он будет нетерпеливо ёрзать, стонать и поскуливать, шептать его имя, сладко вскрикивать и…

И лучше об этом даже не думать. О том, каким гибким и мягким он может быть, о том, как горячо и тесно у него внутри, о том, как он будет кричать и хныкать. 

Надо было просто выбросить это из головы. И Мэтт трусливо сбегал. Он дважды переночевал у сестры, дважды у матери (которая, кстати, сразу же обо всём догадалась, но смолчала), а потом снял номер в гостинице и притащил туда невысокого блондина лет двадцати пяти. Блондина с такими же тонкими запястьями и острыми ключицами, как у Алекса. 

Это было поражением. Конечно, этот Дэйв был похож на Алекса, но он был почти на десять лет его старше, и вид у него был довольно потрёпанный. Мэтту очень бы хотелось верить, что это именно Алекс подмахивает ему задницей, цепляется за его плечи, кусает губы, но это было непросто. Мэтт видел и первые едва заметные морщинки вокруг глаз, и более резкие черты лица, да и ощущал опыт, которого у Алекса быть просто не могло. Дэйв не был невинной овечкой, и его очевидная искушённость всё только портила.

Мэтт не выгнал его после всего, и они остались в гостиничном номере до утра. Он мог бы заказать ему такси, а мог бы и вообще выставить, не заботясь о том, что с ним будет, но ему было лень. А ещё ему было очень паршиво на душе. Дэйв не мешал ему — просто заснул на другом краю постели, а утром деликатно смылся до того, как Мэтт проснулся.

После пятидневного отсутствия домой вернуться было всё же надо. Мэтт чувствовал себя трусом, который удрал от шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, и после ночи с Дэйвом понял, что, оказывается, скучал по Алексу. Очень.

А ещё он скучал по Максу, которого повесил на алексову шею. То есть, он оставил деньги специально для девушки, которая до Алекса выводила Макса в экстренных случаях, когда сам Мэтт не мог приехать домой, но он почему-то был уверен, что деньги остались нетронутыми, и Алекс выгуливает пса сам.

Они столкнулись в коридоре. Было утро, и Алекс как раз натягивал обувь, уже прицепив к ошейнику Макса внушительную чёрную рулетку. На несколько секунд они замерли, глядя друг на друга, не обращая внимания даже на разволновавшегося от пятидневной разлуки с хозяином Макса. Наконец Мэтт вымученно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Извини, что сбежал. 

— От меня? — голос Алекса прозвучал глухо. — Я так тебе неприятен теперь?

— Нет. Я ушёл, чтобы не поддаваться искушению.

— А оно есть?

— Не знаю. То есть, ничего не изменилось, если ты об этом: я люблю тебя только как сына, но взрослый пидор и влюблённый мальчишка в одном доме — в любом случае ситуация щекотливая. 

На долгие несколько минут повисла пауза. 

— Иди спать, я с ним погуляю, — наконец сказал Мэтт. — Ещё рано.

— Не хочу спать. Не хочу сидеть в комнате, как пленник. Я уже вообще ничего не хочу, если честно. Я устал и… блядь, сколько раз уже я тебе это говорил?! Мне не хватает тебя. Не знаю, в каком смысле. Может, так, как раньше — как отца. А может и нет… Извини, я сам не могу разобраться ни в чём. И я всё испортил. У нас ведь всё было так хорошо, так тепло. А я взял и рассказал тебе обо всём. И теперь ты не хочешь даже меня видеть, и я снова один. Кажется, я всю жизнь буду один. 

Его голос дрожал, и это было очень похоже на нервный срыв. Мэтт шагнул ближе и, взяв Алекса за плечи, несильно встряхнул, чтобы успокоить и привести в чувство.

— Хватит, Алекс. Ты выдумываешь проблемы, которых нет. Я сказал тебе, что не могу ответить на твои чувства. Но это не значит, что я больше не люблю тебя, как сына, что больше не нуждаюсь в тебе. То есть, это теперь сложнее, потому что я, блядь, не могу не думать о твоих словах, но ты всё так же мне дорог. Ты понимаешь? 

— Кажется, понимаю. Я знаю, как тебе тяжело. Прости, что взвалил это на тебя — надо было лучше молчать. И всё было бы как раньше. 

— Ну, теперь быть «как раньше» уже точно не может, — кажется, это было чересчур жестоко. — Но теперь мы просто должны исходить из того, что мы можем. Ты мой сын, и я всё так же люблю тебя. Не отказываюсь от тебя, не прогоняю, не заставляю прятаться в комнате. Мне только остаётся надеяться, что через полторы недели ты пойдёшь в школу, отвлечёшься, и всё вернётся на свои места. 

***

 

Откуда Мэтту было знать, что на свои места уже ничто никогда не вернётся? Откуда ему было знать, что он трахнет Алекса этим же вечером?

Конечно, он не мог этого знать.

— А теперь пойдём гулять вместе. Как договаривались ещё давным-давно, — сказал он. — Подожди, пока я переоденусь в домашнее.

Прогулка не удалась — они оба напряжённо молчали всю дорогу. Все попытки непринуждённо поболтать провалились, и между ними опять повисла неловкая тишина. Это было больше похоже на пытку, а не на совместное времяпрепровождение. 

Вернувшись домой, они опять разошлись в разные комнаты. Им было невыносимо наедине друг с другом. Правда, ещё невыносимее оказалось по раздельности, и через час мучений они сошлись в гостиной, на белом кожаном диване. 

— А ты на работу не идёшь? — спокойным голосом спросил Алекс, не глядя на Мэтта.

— Нет. Моё присутствие не всегда обязательно, — наконец-то нашлась тема для разговора! — Завтра важный день, я поеду с самого утра, а сегодня ничего особенного. Можно и не идти. А нам с тобой, кажется, нужно поговорить и разобраться во многом, да?

—Да. — Алекс ссутулился. — Я так запутался. Я ничего не понимаю. И я не знаю, чего мне теперь ждать. Вообще, чего ждать от жизни? Отношения с тобой опять портятся, в школе у меня пока друзей не появилось, и, наверное, не появится. И кому я нужен? Опять никому.

— Неправда, ничего со мной не портится. То есть, многое изменилось, но я всё так же люблю тебя. Я же сказал.

— Верю. Но мы с тобой даже поговорить толком не можем. Неловко, стыдно и просто ужасно — вот как я себя чувствую. Знаешь, ведь когда я сам всё понял, я сумел убедить себя в том, что ты мне пытаешься доказать сейчас. Не любовь, и всё такое. Школа, друзья, отношения. Чушь всё это. Мне лучше знать, что я чувствую. 

— Я больше с тобой и не спорю, заметь. Другое дело, что в любовь я в принципе не верю. 

Алекс дёрнулся. 

— Извини, я не хочу тебя обидеть. Но я ещё раз говорю: не путай инстинкты и желания с любовью. Любовь — это то, что можно испытывать к матери, отцу, к братьям, сёстрам, детям. Но когда речь идёт о двоих — неважно, мужчинах, женщинах — это просто инстинкты, желание получить удовольствие, и всё. Это может быть даже привязанность и дружба, как бывает у старых супругов. Но в таких отношениях отдельно любовь и взаимоуважение, а отдельно — страсти, желания и прочее. То есть, это надо разграничивать.

— Ты неправ, — Алекс упрямо помотал головой. — Я не верю в это. Так нельзя. Любовь бывает. Разве Ромео и Джульетта — не любовь?

— Нет. Это голые страсти, вот и всё. Игрушки двух детей, из-за которых столько людей погибло. 

— А Джен Эйр?

— Жалость к калеке.

— «Титаник»?

— Ёб твою мать, Алекс! В «Титанике» они были знакомы два дня, прежде чем он героически погиб за неё! Это были первые бурные дни их любви. А вот попробовали бы они прожить жизнь вместе, терпеть характеры друг друга, узнали бы бытовую сторону отношений. Да он бы бросил её на этом сраном Титанике.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что в период первой влюблённости проще умереть за возлюбленного, чем потом всю жизнь с ним уживаться?

— Именно. Тебе вот кажется, что ты любишь меня. Хорошо, окей, я верю, что ты в это веришь. Но ты плохо меня знаешь. Мы с тобой знакомы-то чуть больше трёх месяцев, а для любви этого мало. Ты видишь то, что на поверхности. Даже те недостатки, которые ты во мне наверняка видишь, это не всё. Так как ты можешь утверждать, что сможешь терпеть меня всю жизнь?

— Я и так буду тебя терпеть, — заметил Алекс. — Я твой сын.

— Ой, ладно тебе, — Мэтт раздражённо поморщился. — Тебе шестнадцать, и ты мальчишка. Влюбишься, женишься, поселишься отдельно — вот и всё твоё «буду терпеть». Будем видеться с тобой по выходным, я буду нянчить твоих детей, доживая свою грёбаную жизнь в одиночестве. Вот и всё, Алекс. Вот и всё.

В его голосе прозвучало куда больше боли, пожалуй, чем он хотел бы. Алекс уловил это и сразу понял.

— Ты ведь боишься, да? Ты боишься остаться один. Боишься, что даже я тебя оставлю, что ты и мне ты станешь не нужен. 

Мэтт задумался на несколько секунд и решил быть откровенным.

— Да. У меня есть ты, моя мать и моя сестра. Матери шестьдесят, и пятнадцать-двадцать лет — это максимум, что ей осталось. Сестра замужем, и у неё двое детей. Ей не до меня. А ты… Пока что ты только мой, и это чертовски приятно. Я знаю, что это, наверное, худшее, что я могу, но я иногда так наслаждаюсь тем, что у тебя нет друзей. Что ты живёшь и любишь только меня. Видишься больше всех только со мной. Что я для тебя и отец, и друг, и брат, кто угодно. Что я…

— Центр моей вселенной? — услужливо закончил Алекс. Разговор выходил такой откровенный, что он прямо-таки услышал конец мэттовой фразы.

— Да. Мне приятно быть для тебя всем. 

— И при этом ты так боишься моей любви. Ты боишься стать для меня тем последним, чем ещё не являешься.

— Боюсь, пожалуй. 

— Может, тебе стоит попробовать не бояться?

— Может, тебе стоит попробовать не ебать мне мозги? — вскинулся Мэтт. — Ты чего добиваешься? Чего ты хочешь от меня? Верности на всю жизнь? Вот это вряд ли, детка, извини. Одноразового траха? Этого не будет, Алекс, потому что это действительно всё испортит. Напрочь. Навсегда.

— Да ничего я от тебя не хочу, — Алекс поник. — Мне просто тебя жалко.

— Меня? — переспросил Мэтт. — Тебе жалко меня?

— Ты очень одинокий. То есть, я-то ещё более одинокий, чем ты, но ты боишься, что рано или поздно даже я обзаведусь семьёй, друзьями, и ты станешь ненужным мне. Но так никогда не будет, Мэтт. Я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что ты не веришь в любовь, но она есть. Просто тебе, наверное, не приходилось её испытывать. Я понимаю, что, наверное, плохо знаю тебя, но я готов принять всё. Все твои недостатки, твой характер, твои привычки. И не только готов принять, я заранее принимаю всё, что ты можешь мне дать. Даже если это будет отеческая любовь и дружба — и на том спасибо. Мне кажется, что я любил бы тебя, даже если бы знал, что ты убийца. И я бы мог всё тебе простить, что бы ты ни сделал. Может, это плохо, но я так чувствую. Да, я ещё мало тебя знаю и, может, идеализирую, но я готов узнать о тебе больше. То, что ты позволишь мне узнать. Потому что я люблю тебя и принимаю любым.

— Смелое заявление, — ответил Мэтт, стараясь не показать, насколько его тронули слова Алекса. — Слушая тебя, я на долю секунды поверил, что это и правда любовь. Но — извини — я всё ещё в неё не верю.

— Напрасно. Потому что она есть. А ты пытаешься быть материалистом только потому, что как раз боишься, что тебя никто не полюбит.

— Дохуя умный, а? — Мэтт глянул на Алекса косо и неодобрительно. — Что ты мне в душу лезешь?

— Мне казалось, что ты остался дома, чтобы поговорить со мной. Вот я и говорю.

— Нихуя подобного, ты препарируешь. Меня, мои эмоции и страхи. И мне это не нравится. Лучше обрати свою проницательность на себя. 

— И что же я должен там увидеть? — поинтересовался Алекс, садясь поудобнее, так, чтобы смотреть на Мэтта, когда он будет говорить.

— Глупого мальчишку, который влюбился в первого, кто попался ему под руку. Мальчишку, который называет любовью свои желания. Ты говоришь, что это любовь, но даже не можешь объяснить толком, что такое эта твоя любовь. А я скажу тебе, что. Гормоны и распущенность. Ты со мной познакомиться не успел, а уже складно поёшь про высокие чувства. Посмотрим, кому будешь петь уже в сентябре.

— Я «препарировал» твои чувства, потому что мне было правда жаль тебя. Потому что мне хотелось помочь тебе. А ты — чтобы меня обидеть и задеть побольнее.

— Вот поэтому я и сказал, что ты меня не знаешь, — отрезал Мэтт. — А раз не знаешь, то и любить не можешь.

— Могу, — упрямо ответил Алекс. — Могу. Верить или не верить — твоё дело. Я же сказал, я не жду от тебя взаимности. Я от тебя вообще ничего не жду.

— Обиделся? — смягчился Мэтт.

— Ещё бы. Даже если ты в любовь не веришь, то отвечать так, как ты мне сейчас ответил — низко. Я к тебе с душой, а ты меня сапогом. 

— Ну прости, прости, — Мэтт совершенно как раньше, по-отечески притянул Алекса к себе и потрепал по волосам. Откровенный разговор, кажется, сбавил напряжение между ними. — Мне не нравится, когда мне лезут в душу, вот и всё. А теперь пойдём поедим, а то ты из меня прямо всю душу вытряс. Идём.

***

 

На весь оставшийся вечер они всё-таки разбрелись. Столь откровенный разговор, в первые минуты принёсший обманчивое облегчение, обнажил их друг перед другом, и теперь было стыдно даже поднять взгляд. Может, так же стыдно, как если бы они проснулись утром в одной постели после бессонной ночи.

Алекс снова затаился у себя в комнате, наигрывая на гитаре простенькую мелодию, а Мэтт обосновался в кабинете, соврав, что ему всё же надо поработать.

Ничего ему было не надо. Просто в кабинете был бар, встроенный в один из громоздких чёрных шкафов. Бар был и в гостиной, но пить там не хотелось. Окончательно падать лицом в грязь, признавать своё поражение — вот что бы это значило. Разве Алекс бы не понял, что он надирается с горя? А может, он и так знает. Догадливая маленькая зараза. С удивительно умными глазами взрослого человека. С глубокими карими глазами в обрамлении мягких длинных ресниц.

Мэтт плюнул со злости и налил себе ещё виски. Мысли туманились и расплывались, голова приятно кружилась, и на душе становилось легко-легко, будто тяжёлый груз упал с плеч. Мэтт уже не следил за тем, сколько раз доливает в бокал. Было плевать. Всё равно, что завтра с самого утра надо будет на работу, всё равно. Напиться было надо, «необходимо нужно». Ужас, какая нелепая фраза. Кто так писал? Гоголь или Чехов? Мэтт не помнил. Читал когда-то в детстве, когда мать ещё пыталась учить его русскому. Но это словосочетание врезалось в память, он сам не знал, почему. Он помнил, что в современном русском «необходимо» и «нужно» — синонимы, и употреблять их вместе было бы тавтологией. «Необходимо нужно». Он даже не помнил, кто это написал. Но зачем-то громко произнёс по-русски:

— Необходимо нужно. 

Нужно что? — спросил он сам себя, но ответа не нашёл. Так что же ему, чёрт возьми, нужно? Чтобы кто-то его любил? Нуждался в нём? Видел в нём смысл своей жизни? Не об этом ли он говорил с Экси в мае, не на одиночество ли жаловался? С появлением Алекса одиночество отступило, но, как оказалось, ненадолго. Он вскоре понял, что Алекс ведь и правда вырастет, куда-то исчезнет, будет жить отдельно и звонить ему по праздникам. Алекс станет ему чужим. Опять.

Пожалуй, привязать его к себе, сделать своим любовником, было бы выходом. Он ведь так возвышенно говорил о любви в гостиной. Чуть не плакал. Стоит намекнуть ему, стоит сказать слово — и на ближайшие несколько лет Мэтт получит гарантию. Гарантию его присутствия. 

А что потом?

Время потечёт быстро. Мэтт старше Алекса… на сколько там? Кажется, на тринадцать лет. Через пять лет Алексу будет двадцать один. А Мэтту — тридцать пять. Мужчина среднего возраста. А ведь Алексу будет хотеться чего-то другого. Кого-то молодого, близкого ему по духу. Может, девчонку, в конце концов. И тогда, когда Мэтт привяжется к нему, расставание будет ещё больнее. И унизительнее. Лучше быть отцом, от которого сын закономерно ушёл в собственную жизнь, чем стареющим папиком, от которого молодой любовник убежал к ровеснику. 

Мэтт даже на секунду не мог допустить, что стоит ему поманить пальцем, Алекс станет ему не любовником, а верным супругом на всю жизнь. Надёжным тылом, союзником, опорой. Мэтт просто не верил, что так бывает. 

Не верил, и потому напился. Не до зелёных чертей, но до идиотской, сумасбродной смелости. Все мысли, всё, что заставляло его быть осторожным, отошло на второй план, и он опомнился только когда постучал в дверь алексовой комнаты.

— Да? Заходи, — ничего не подозревающий Алекс ответил вполне дружелюбным и даже весёлым голосом. 

Правда, когда Мэтт вошёл, Алекс сразу понял, что к чему. Он заметно покачивался и смотрел тяжело, исподлобья, но как-то размыто и совершенно очевидно пьяно. 

Алекс не испугался. За недолгое время своей влюблённости он узнал, что такое боль и выжигающее всё внутри отчаяние. Он полностью оправдывал желание Мэтта напиться. Он бы, может, тоже напился, если б ему это пришло в голову в то воскресенье, когда он застал Мэтта в постели с любовником. Он даже пожалел, что не напился тогда.

Мэтт держался вполне себе прямо и уверенно, словно бы не был в стельку пьян. Должно быть, сказывался довольно большой опыт. Под молчаливым взглядом Алекса он дошёл до его кровати, сел, а потом, недолго думая, разлёгся, устраивая голову на по подростковому острых коленках. Алекс, опьянённый подобным жестом, даже не дёрнулся в сторону, а наоборот замер, боясь, что долго это не продлится. Он осмелился только запустить пальцы в мэттовы волосы и погладить, помассировать ему виски и макушку. 

Мэтт застонал тихо, но так красноречиво, что уже на этот раз Алекс дёрнулся. Только сейчас он понял, что находится один в доме со взрослым пьяным мужчиной, который может сделать всё, что захочет. Но дёрнулся он вовсе не от страха. А от того, что понял: что бы Мэтт ни стал делать, он, Алекс, даже слова в протест не скажет. Он позволит ему сделать всё, что угодно. 

Он так задумался об этом, что перестал поглаживать Мэтта по голове.

— Ну что ты замер-то? — недовольно поинтересовался тот. — Работай, не отвлекайся.

Алекс обиженно хмыкнул, но снова ласково погладил виски, провёл ладонью по высокому лбу, а потом, подсознательно понимая, что Мэтт слишком пьян, чтобы соображать, провёл кончиками пальцев по красивому прямому носу, по щекам, закрытым векам, по губам, которые тут же приоткрылись, по подбородку, а потом даже смело спустился пальцами на шею. Забираться руками под рубашку он побоялся, так что положил руки на грудь поверх тонкой ткани, а сам наклонился, сгибаясь в три погибели, и уткнулся лбом в лоб Мэтта, вдыхая запах крепкого алкоголя. Сейчас можно будет говорить Мэтту что угодно — утром он всё равно не вспомнит. Может, не вспомнит даже, что приходил.

— Я так люблю тебя, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Алекс, снова массируя голову Мэтта, чтобы он больше концентрировался на прикосновениях, а не словах. — Я люблю тебя так сильно, что иногда кажется, что умираю. И я бы так много отдал, чтобы быть с тобой. Плевать мне на все твои недостатки…

Мэтт блаженно замычал, и Алекс не понял, было ли это реакцией на его слова, или на приятные прикосновения. 

— Мой хороший, — Алекс отстранился, возвращаясь в нормальную позу и снова поглаживая кончиками пальцев лицо Мэтта. — Такой умный, такой красивый. 

Не удержавшись и зная, что Мэтт слишком плохо соображает, чтобы сопротивляться, Алекс снова наклонился и прижался губами к его лбу, потом к векам, постепенно спускаясь ниже, пока не прижался к тут же приоткрывшимся губам. Мэтт не сделал ничего — не оттолкнул, не отстранился, не дёрнулся — только приоткрыл рот, словно приглашая к действию. И Алекс, обхватив ладонями его лицо, поцеловал его по-настоящему. По-взрослому. Сдавленно поскуливая от возбуждения, вседозволенности, собственной наглости и от покорности Мэтта. Потом, отстранившись, выбрался из-под него, точнее, переложил его голову на подушку, а сам заполз сверху, оседлал его бёдра, одновременно со смущением и восторгом чувствуя через джинсы его возбуждение. 

На этот раз Мэтт не бездействовал — крепко прижал его к себе, запуская руки под футболку, а потом резким движением перевернулся, подминая Алекса под себя, лёг на него сверху и коленом раздвинул его ноги.


	8. 8

Мэтт проснулся с тяжёлой головой и чувством леденящего душу ужаса. На долю секунды он даже почти поверил, что всё это ему приснилось, что это был только сладко-правдоподобный ночной кошмар, но, приподнявшись на локтях, он оглянулся и, застонав, уронил голову на руки.

Случившееся было непоправимой явью.

Алекс спал в его постели совершенно голый — одеяло прикрывало его почти полностью, но всё равно его нагота была очевидна. 

Постепенно Мэтт припоминал в подробностях, что произошло ночью. Вспоминал, как пришёл к Алексу в хлам пьяный, как лежал, балдея от его нежных прикосновений и веря — веря, чёрт побери! — во всё то, что он шептал ему. Помнил, как раздел его ещё там, в этой подростковой комнате, увешанной плакатами, а потом, даже сквозь алкогольный морок поняв, что на односпальной кровати будет неудобно, отнёс его, голого, к себе. 

Воспоминания, яркие и подробные, окружали его со всех сторон.

Вот он кладёт Алекса на постель и ловит его восторженный, испуганный взгляд. Вот целует его, самолюбиво надеясь, что он первый, кто вообще его целует. Вот он задирает его ноги, придерживая за колени, и с пошлым хлюпаньем вгоняет палец в тугую девственную дырку, слушая жалобные подвывания. 

Вот Алекс, наконец, расслабляется и принимает его, смотрит расширенными от боли и удовольствия зрачками, вот капля пота стекает по его виску, и Мэтт слизывает её.

Вот Алекс стеснительно сдерживает стоны, даже закрывает рот ладонью, а вот он уже кричит во весь голос, вскидывая бёдра.

Сколько раз за ночь Мэтт поимел его в разных позах? Вот это припомнить было сложно.

Мэтт ошалело смотрел на умиротворённое лицо человека, которого до этой ночи считал сыном, не в силах ни сказать что-то, ни сделать. Он только рассматривал Алекса пристально, внимательно, даже дотошно, пытаясь выискать в нём что-то низкое, порочное, что должно было проявиться на его лице после этой ночи. Какую-то печать разврата, которую он привык видеть на лицах всех своих партнёров. Он смотрел на безмятежно сомкнутые, даже не подрагивающие ресницы, на губы, на которых затаилась тень улыбки, на розовые щёки. Нет, он не изменился. На его лице всё так же сияла чистота и невинность, как бы нелепо это ни звучало. 

Мэтт драл его, поставив на колени и придерживая за шею, шлёпая по заднице, а этот гадёныш продолжал сиять мягким светом детства и непорочности.

Мэтту было почти физически больно. Он не любил Алекса. Произошедшее ночью было плодом опьянения, их откровенного разговора и проявленной Алексом инициативы. То есть, он любил Алекса, но всё ещё по-отечески. И теперь перед ним стоял выбор: либо сказать Алексу правду — это была ошибка, пьяная распущенность, не больше — и разбить ему сердце. Либо сказать, что этой ночью он понял и осознал всё, что чувства взаимны, подписаться на серьёзные отношения с собственным сыном и обязаться хранить ему верность. Блядство!

Он не хотел ни того ни другого. Разбить сердце влюблённому мальчишке было ужасно, а изображать чувства, строить влюблённого из себя было ещё хуже. Врать-то при этом надо было не только Алексу, но и матери, сестре, вероятно, друзьям, которые рано или поздно узнают обо всём. Надо будет очень следить за собой, чтобы не запутаться в этой лжи.

От раздумий Мэтта отвлёк Алекс: он сонно завозился, потянулся и перевернулся на спину, расслабленно раскидывая руки. На лице его наконец-то показалась улыбка, которая долго порхала с уголков губ к глазам, не решаясь проявиться в полную силу. И лицо его при этом осветилось таким счастьем, что Мэтт с ужасом понял, что не сможет.

Он не сможет уничтожить эту счастливую улыбку. Он не позволит этому мальчику разочароваться, как разочаровался когда-то сам. Пусть всё будет, как будет. А когда Алекс захочет уйти, Мэтт просто его отпустит. Снова станет ему отцом, благословит на брак с девчонкой, которая однажды встретится ему в колледже, и будет медленно стариться, возиться с их детьми и вспоминать эту улыбку, которая заставила его наделать столько глупостей.

Алекс так и не проснулся. Ни когда Мэтт одевался первый раз, чтобы вывести пса, ни во второй, когда он переодевался в деловой костюм перед выходом на работу. 

Мэтт знал, что его молчаливый уход снова будет выглядеть как бегство, и как раз этого допустить не хотел. Он понимал, что почувствует Алекс, проснувшись и не обнаружив его рядом, поэтому решил, что надо оставить записку. Он выдрал листок из ежедневника, достал ручку и, присев на кровать, написал крупным почерком:

«Я хотел бы быть с тобой этим утром, но я предупреждал, что сегодня важный день. Не могу его пропустить. Жди меня к пяти часам. Отдыхай.   
Я люблю тебя.  
Мэтт»

Он понимал, что стоит выбросить эту записку, стоит уехать, а потом сказать, что всё было ошибкой — и он избежит добровольного рабства. Но он уже знал, что никогда так не сможет. Поэтому он оставил листок на своей подушке, последний раз глянул на растянувшегося в его постели Алекса и вышел.

Алекс, проснувшись, долго не открывал глаза, не смея поверить своему счастью. Он не строил иллюзий по поводу Мэтта, нет. Он знал, что это только на один раз. Но и единственного раза ему было достаточно для счастья. Он вспоминал всё, что происходило ночью, и его пробирала лёгкая дрожь; он улыбался, не открывая глаз, вспоминая сильные руки, ласкавшие его во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах, собственное возбуждение и чувство сумасшедшего, опьяняющего счастья.

Потянувшись, он приподнялся и, зная, что Мэтт ушёл, завалился на его подушку. Что-то сухо хрустнуло, и Алекс вытянул из-под себя записку. Он пробежал её глазами несколько раз, не веря тому, что написано, и сначала обрадовался. 

Но он был слишком умён, чтобы не понимать, что к чему. 

Мэтт не хочет сделать мне больно, — подумал он. — Он просто жалеет меня.

***

 

Когда Мэтт вернулся домой, Алекс начал разговор именно с этого. Отстранил Мэтта, который хотел его обнять, и серьёзно, тихо сказал:

— Не надо. Я не девочка, и ты не обязан после этого жениться на мне. В том, что произошло, виноват я, и ты можешь не переживать. Я не жду и не требую от тебя взаимных чувств, — голос его наконец дрогнул. — Я только надеюсь, что это ничего не испортит окончательно.

Мэтт приподнял за подбородок его опущенное лицо и мягко улыбнулся. Почему-то эта улыбка вселила в Алекса нелепую надежду, что утренняя записка всё же была правдой.

— Это вообще ничего не портит, детка, — отпустив его подбородок, Мэтт погладил его по щеке. — Я люблю тебя. Просто иногда надо наебениться в хлам, чтобы осознать собственные чувства. Даже пьяный я бы никогда не допустил этой ночи, если бы знал, что не люблю тебя. Иди ко мне.

Алекс, сдавленно всхлипнув, привалился к нему, уткнулся лицом в грудь и заревел, сотрясаясь всем телом. Лицо Мэтта, которое Алекс видеть не мог, изменилось: нежность исчезла, заменившись оглушающей тоской. Мэтт чувствовал, что именно сейчас окончательно положил свою жизнь, свободу, свои привычки на алтарь, посвящённый этому мальчику, влюблённому в него. Это было героически, красиво, Мэтт немножко гордился собой, но всё равно в основном чувствовал только одно: безысходность. 

Когда Алекс отстранился от него, от тоски на лице не осталось и следа; Мэтт не позволил себе показать настоящие чувства. Алекс должен был быть уверен, что всё в порядке. Что свершилось то, чего оба они так ждали, искали и, наконец, нашли. 

— Значит, любовь всё-таки есть? — спросил Алекс, смахивая последние слезинки. — Значит, ты веришь в неё?

— Приходится верить, — Мэтт делано беспечно пожал плечами. — Что же это, если не любовь?

Алекс купился. Потому ли, что был юн и наивен, потому ли, что чувства вытрясли из него последние мозги, потому ли, что плохо разбирался в людях и просто не расслышал лжи в словах? Мэтту было неважно. Он просто знал, что теперь Алекс будет счастливым, вот и всё. 

О, Алекс был счастливым. Его лицо светилось такой радостью, что Мэтт видел, чувствовал — его жертва принесена не зря. 

В самом деле, — думал он. — Я несчастлив и, может, счастливым никогда не стану. Но хотя бы он будет счастлив. 

Чувства к Алексу были противоречивые. С одной стороны, никуда не делась отцовская привязанность, но с другой в Мэтте, где-то в самой тёмной глубине его души, шевельнулась ненависть. Это добровольное самопожертвование не было добровольным в полной мере, и Мэтт снова чувствовал себя обманутым, использованным и в высшей степени несчастным. Он должен был изображать из себя влюблённого и натягивать на лицо улыбку, когда Алекс на него смотрел. Он должен был спать с ним в одной постели (хотя это-то, конечно, неприятно не было). Он должен был быть верным, чёрт побери! 

И ведь он сам, сам подписался на эту каторгу. На пожизненную ложь.

В тот вечер Алекс впервые вошёл в его спальню, имея на это все права. Они просто легли рядом, и Алекс прилип к Мэтту всем телом, обхватывая его руками и ногами, словно боясь потерять. Мэтт обнял его, накрепко прижимая к себе, и, хоть они были так близки физически, на самом деле они стояли на двух разных краях пропасти. Алекс был душераздирающе счастлив, а Мэтт — раздавлен и опустошён, и никакого духовного родства между ними не было. Пожалуй, лёжа в одной постели, сплетя руки и ноги, дыша в унисон, они были чужими друг другу, как никогда. Мэтт из-за своей ненависти. Алекс — из-за своей слепоты. 

***

 

Мэтт, конечно, долго не продержался. Алекс после первой ночи резко превратился в стеснительную овечку и инициативы не проявлял, а у Мэтта не было никакого желания ни тискать его, ни трахаться с ним, ни даже видеть его. Алексу это казалось семейной идиллией, которой для счастья даже секс не нужен. 

А Мэтт на третий день ушёл с работы рано и нашёл себе последнего в своей жизни одноразового приятеля. Секс с ним был быстрый, не запоминающийся, а после, оставшись в одиночестве, Мэтт понял всю глубину своего предательства и отступничества.

Он же клялся себе. Хранить верность Алексу и быть достойным его. А достоинство продержалось жалкие три дня, и это заставило Мэтта почувствовать себя таким низким, таким слабовольным и грязным, что он к собственному ужасу понял, что не только не имеет права, но и не хочет путаться ни с кем посторонним. Другое дело, что и Алекса он тоже не хотел, видя в нём виновника всех своих бед. 

Но на этот раз ему хотя бы удалось поддерживать видимость того, что всё хорошо. Алекс ничего не заподозрил тогда, и более того, так никогда и не узнал, что творилось с Мэттом в первые дни их отношений. 

Мэтт приветливо ему улыбался, позволял засыпать у себя на руках, утрами целовал в доверчиво подставленные щёки, губы, веснушчатый нос. Мэтт веселил его, рассказывал ему истории, смотрел с ним фильмы, делал ему какао с зефирками, брал на прогулки с собакой, целомудренно тискал за задницу поверх шортов, подтрунивая над трогательной стеснительностью.

Но в душе его бросало от лютой ненависти к кроткому, прямо-таки христианскому смирению перед своей судьбой. Перед своим крестом, обузой, ношей.

Правда, всё стало куда проще, когда Мэтт ощутил предсказуемо быстро вернувшийся физический голод. С тех пор, как он постыдно трахался с мужчиной, чьего имени не знал, прошло несколько дней, и естественные инстинкты вернулись. Но теперь, к его облегчению, это было не просто желание. Он снова, как и до их первой ночи, хотел Алекса, и это больше не было проблемой — он мог всё себе позволить. 

Алекс спал с ним в одной постели каждую ночь, жарко дыша в шею и иногда забираясь сверху, распластываясь на нём как лягушонок. Мэтт несколько дней не чувствовал ничего, кроме отторжения, но природа наконец взяла своё, и Алекс, сонно ворочающийся рядом, стал чем-то вроде непривычного на вкус лакомства. Вроде бы невкусно, но хочется попробовать ещё кусочек. 

Поэтому Мэтт, до того прижимавший спящего Алекса к себе, повернул его за плечи на спину, склонился к нему и провёл губами по щеке, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи. Алекс был тёплый, сонный, наверняка покорный, и Мэтту страстно захотелось повторить тот первый опыт, который он плохо помнил.

Он неторопливо скользнул пальцами под футболку, провёл по мягкому животу, по рёбрам, в это же время зарываясь носом в приятно пахнущие волосы. Алекс, кстати, пах чем-то непонятным. Это не был запах шампуня, дезодоранта, геля для душа. Это было что-то смутно приятное, не имеющее названия, почему-то очень остро чувствовавшееся. Алекс пах сам собой, никак иначе это было не описать. Мэтт не мог сказать, был ли этот запах знакомым, был ли он на что-то похож, но это, чёрт возьми, был самый приятный запах, который ему доводилось ощущать в жизни. В нём было столько естественности, столько простоты, что рядом с ним дорогие духи мэттовых бывших подстилок казались чем-то вульгарным и нелепым. Разве не лучше пахнуть в постели так — кожей, сном, самим собой, в конце концов. 

Мэтт спустился чуть ниже и уткнулся лицом в футболку. Точно так же пахла и она — Алекс спал в ней около недели или полутора, и она как следует пропиталась его дурманящим естественным ароматом. Мэтт поймал себя на том, что ведёт себя как наркоман. Он прижимался лицом к тёплой, равномерно вздымающейся груди и не мог перестать дышать этим странным, притягательным запахом. 

Алекс всегда спал крепко, и теперь долго не просыпался, не реагируя на прикосновения. Настолько долго, что Мэтт, нехотя оторвавшись от его ароматной шеи, крепко обнял его и шепнул:

— Алекс. 

Мальчик заворочался, замычал и проснулся, сначала испуганно вздрогнув.

— Тшш, детка, ну чего ты так боишься. Это же я.

Алекс расслабился. Кажется, он догадался, что Мэтт разбудил его неспроста, и, прежде чем он успел припомнить хотя бы одну секунду их первой ночи, в его животе почувствовалась приятная тяжесть. Он сглотнул и доверчиво посмотрел на Мэтта, который неторопливо поглаживал под футболкой его тёплый бок. 

Мэтт склонился и поцеловал его. Жадные пьяные поцелуи были не в счёт. Это был первый настоящий — тягучий, нежный, заставивший Алекса мелко задрожать. Теперь это было совсем иначе: не та слепая страсть, что в первую ночь, не те вынужденные и нежеланные ласки после неё. Мэтт с удовольствием покусывал опухшие губы, ловил сладкие вздохи, возбуждаясь всё сильнее, всё настойчивее стискивая покорного Алекса. 

Да, это можно было назвать их действительно первым поцелуем. Если, конечно, не считать тех коротких поцелуев, которые Алекс не спешил дарить по своей стеснительности, а Мэтт, откровенно говоря, и не горел желанием получать. 

Алекс очень быстро размяк и превратился в постанывающую, вскрикивающую и дрожащую лужицу воска, смешную кукольную пародию на самого себя. Мэтт долго, умело и нарочито медленно целовал его, куда придётся, кажется, поставив себе задачу покрыть поцелуями его всего. От одной этой догадки Алекса потряхивало. Дневная стыдливость прошла, и он скулил и всхлипывал от нетерпения, ощущая, как горячие, чуть шершавые губы перемещаются с чувствительных боков на живот, прижимаясь то там, то здесь.

Мэтт, кажется, впервые понял, насколько красивое, по-юношески стройное и лёгкое тело оказалось в его безграничной власти. Принадлежало ему целиком и полностью. Куда там было всем этим потрёпанным жизнью Антонио и Джонни по сравнению с ним. До Алекса Мэтт никогда не засматривался на подростков; они просто не интересовали его. Мэтт даже никогда не задумывался, как мальчишки в шестнадцать лет бывают чувствительны, легко возбудимы. А уж если ещё и влюблены по уши…

Мэтт смачно лизнул розовый сосок, а потом сжал зубами; Алекс не издал ни звука, но дёрнулся и вцепился пальцами в неразбериху одеяла и простыни под собой. Мэтт отстранился, довольно хмыкнул, снова лизнул и снова укусил, на этот раз побольнее, и Алекс тихо вскрикнул, прогибаясь в пояснице. 

После Мэтт отстранился и посмотрел вниз. Алекс лежал перед ним, разведя ноги, всё ещё в спальных шортиках, скрывавших его возбуждение. Он смотрел на Мэтта бессмысленным счастливым взглядом, как пьяный, а может, как наркоман. А Мэтт так долго и так жадно изучал его взглядом, сидя между его разведённых ног, что Алекс, кажется, готов был уже от одного этого кончить. Тонкие светлые волоски на его руках и ногах встали дыбом, мурашки пробежались по коже, заставляя содрогаться, и Мэтт, решив, что можно его не мучить, протянул руку и чуть сжал возбуждённый член через ткань шортов. 

Алекс застонал низко и хрипло, приоткрыв рот и разведя ноги ещё шире, и Мэтт плотоядно улыбнулся ему.

Мешавшие шорты быстро оказались сняты и теперь сиротливо лежали на самом краю постели, норовя упасть. Стало намного лучше: прикосновение кожи к коже. Алекс всхлипнул и дёрнулся, когда тёплая ладонь обхватила его член и двинулась вверх-вниз, задрожал всем телом, и развёл ноги максимально широко, заставив Мэтта отстранённо удивиться подобной гибкости. 

Мэтт лениво дрочил ему, зная, что и этого неторопливого ритма Алексу хватит. Так, наоборот, получалось растягивать удовольствие. Мэтт, хоть и помнил их первую ночь смутно, точно знал одну вещь: Алекс, как и все мальчишки, кончает чересчур быстро. Мучить его долго вряд ли получилось бы… но хоть немножко-то можно. 

Он убрал руку с члена и провёл полной ладонью по груди и животу, влажным от пота, по шее. Алекс протестующе замычал, и ладонь бережно, совсем не страшно сдавила его горло. Было совершенно очевидно, что Мэтт не собирается на полном серьёзе душить, но сама мысль о том, что он может это сделать, что он сильный, что, в общем-то и целом, Алекс перед ним беззащитен, сделала своё дело. Стоило ладони сжаться чуть сильнее, как Мэтт с лёгкой досадой понял, что первую победу на его сегодняшний счёт можно уже записывать. 

Алекс лежал перед ним всё так же, раскинув руки и до упора разведя ноги, расслабленный первым оргазмом, с белесым пятном спермы на животе. 

— Нет, ну надо же, — посетовал Мэтт, подтягивая шорты с края постели и протирая ими по-детски мягкий живот, — кто бы знал, что чтобы ты кончил, тебя надо держать не за член, а за горло. 

Алекс был не в силах рассмеяться, поэтому только улыбнулся, устало склоняя голову набок.

— Ты там что, спать собрался? — Мэтт нахмурился, ухватил Алекса за правую лодыжку и, задрав ногу чуть ли не до плеча, звонко шлёпнул по подставившейся ягодице.

Алекс крупно вздрогнул, и его глаза опять заволокло бессмысленной дымкой. Мэтт снова отбросил шорты, но на этот раз на пол, и сам встал с постели. В нижнем ящике тумбочки было всё необходимое: тюбик смазки и презервативы. Глянув на развалившегося в бесстыдной позе Алекса, Мэтт взял несколько, чувствуя, что если даже в процессе Алекс заснёт, это не заставит его остановиться.

Вернувшись на постель и, снова устроившись между разведённых ног, Мэтт положил сбоку ненужные пока презервативы и ещё раз прошёлся руками по груди и бокам, переходя на бёдра; огладил острые коленки, спустился дальше по тонким загорелым икрам, царапнул выступающие косточки, а потом, крепко обхватив ступни, прошёлся большими пальцами по внутренним сторонам с удивительно нежной кожей. Алекс ахнул и вскинулся. Мэтт хмыкнул и провёл ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, с чувством глубочайшего удовлетворения видя, как мальчика подбрасывает на постели от его прикосновений.

— Кажется, я нашёл у тебя точку J, да? — задумчиво протянул Мэтт и, устроив левую ногу у себя на плече, вторую поднёс к губам и лизнул от пятки до самых пальцев.

Алекс издал непередаваемый отчаянный звук и, предательски упёршись левой ногой Мэтту в грудь, попытался вырвать у него из рук правую, но, к счастью, безуспешно. Мэтт только сильнее сжал худую лодыжку и, хищно улыбнувшись, вобрал в рот большой палец. Алекс зажал рот рукой и жалобно глянул влажными от слёз глазами поверх собственной ладони.

— Да ты кричи, кричи, не бойся, — Мэтт куснул выпирающую косточку. — Мы с тобой в доме одни, так что не сдерживайся. 

На этот раз он взял в рот сразу несколько отчаянно поджимающихся пальчиков, и Алекс заизвивался, как угорь, сначала вскрикнул, а потом заскулил на одной высокой ноте, будто плакал. А Мэтт не отказывал себе в удовольствии послушать настолько искренние, настолько жалобные стоны. Закончив с правой ногой, он принялся за левую, и Алекс хныкал, чуть не плакал, просил остановиться, а потом, убедившись, что его мольбы не будут услышаны, потянулся рукой к члену. Мэтт вовремя это заметил, пресёк всякие попытки передёрнуть, но и ноги оставил в покое. 

Он подумал, что раз уж у Алекса дело дошло до дрочки, то с прелюдиями и впрямь пора завязывать.

Он опять приподнял его ногу, удерживая за лодыжку, и прижал к плечу, сгибая Алекса пополам; одной рукой попытался отвинтить крышку тюбика, но тот выпал, и Мэтт, подобрав его из шёлковых простынных складок, передал Алексу.

— А ну-ка открой и выдави мне на пальцы.

Алекс вспыхнул; щёки его пошли красными пятнами, но он послушно отвинтил крышку и выдавил Мэтту на руку прозрачной вязкой массы, коснувшись пальцами его пальцев. Почему-то его смутило именно это: не то, как Мэтт осыпал его грудь и живот поцелуями, не то, как ласкал его член, сжимал горло, вылизывал ноги, а именно это — прикосновение руки к руке. Это было что-то из старого мира, когда они ещё не были любовниками, а были отцом и сыном, и в подобном прикосновении не было никакого подтекста. Когда Мэтт облизывал и покусывал его соски, это было непривычно и так же ново, как их отношения. А вот касание пальцами пальцев было привычно, было отголоском их дружбы, и потому показалось чем-то неестественным.

Его меньше смутило даже то, как Мэтт опустил руку и погладил сразу сжавшееся тугое отверстие, а потом, глядя Алексу в глаза, проник внутрь сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя, задевая простату. Это было нормально. Все так делали. Кто именно эти все, Алекс не знал, но знал точно, что подобные прикосновения — не артефакт их старой жизни, а что-то естественное для двух мужчин, занимающихся сексом. Но это всё равно было неловко и стыдно, поэтому Алекс отвернулся, стараясь не встречаться с тяжёлым немигающим взглядом Мэтта. 

Движения внутри отзывались чем-то странным и даже не очень приятным. Алекс просто чувствовал что-то инородное в месте, где по идее ничего быть не должно, чувствовал горячую ладонь, теперь державшую его под коленкой, но возбуждение чуть улеглось. В прошлый раз Мэтт был пьяный, и Алекс надеялся, что утром он даже не вспомнит того, что произошло. А теперь Алекс знал, что ему предстоит каждый день видеть Мэтта и знать, что он тоже всё прекрасно помнит. А ещё ему предстояло смотреть на его пальцы и каждый раз при этом припоминать, где они побывали. 

Мэтт заметил, к счастью, что энтузиазма у Алекса поубавилось, провернул пальцы, вызывая тихий вскрик, и нарочно проехался ими по простате. Алекса передёрнуло. Раз за разом массируя одно и то же чувствительное место, Мэтт вскоре убедился, что его действия возымели результат: мальчик снова смотрел расфокусированно, бессмысленно, но вместе с тем так жалобно и умоляюще, что было ясно — долго он не продержится. 

Продолжая массировать простату, Мэтт отпустил алексову ногу, сразу безвольно опустившуюся, а сам наклонился и лизнул мокрую от смазки головку. Алекс, сейчас стимулируемый в двух самых чувствительных местах одновременно, не продержался и минуты. Подвывая и до хруста прогибаясь в пояснице, он кончил снова. Мэтт, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот, не спешил вытаскивать пальцы, вокруг которых всё ещё конвульсивно сокращались мышцы. 

Судя по виду, Алекс утратил последние силы, и было бессмысленно просить его держаться в одной позе хотя бы пять минут. Он лежал, безвольно раскинув руки и ноги, мокрый, встрёпанный и совершенно ничего не соображающий. Мэтт только хмыкнул, приподнял его и помог перевернуться на живот, сразу подкладывая под бёдра подушку. Алекс сообразительно прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь, и это было последним, на что у него хватило сил. Правда, Мэтт ничего особо от него и не требовал — ему как раз льстило, что Алекс чуть ли не в обморок падает от одних его прикосновений. Окинув взглядом новую развязную позу, он зацепился взглядом за трогательные ямочки на пояснице и, наконец, склонился к ним, как давно хотел. Он не был уверен, что вспомнил о них в тот первый пьяный раз, и теперь с неожиданным для себя благоговением прильнул к ним губами, отчего Алекс слабо вздрогнул.

После, натянув резинку и проталкиваясь внутрь, Мэтт бережно придерживал его за бедро, а потом навалился со спины, прижимаясь щекой к горячей коже спины, чувствуя, как вздымаются от его движений лопатки под кожей, остренькие и худые. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и кожа под ними и вовсе лопнет, не выдержав напора. 

Это было так трогательно и так подчёркивало возраст Алекса, что Мэтт наравне с похотью и возбуждением почувствовал нежность. Всё-таки Алекс был его мальчиком, его сынишкой, знакомым и успевшим стать родным, и ебать его так же безэмоционально, как одноразовых давалок, не получалось. Потому что Алекс не был одноразовым, Алекс не был незнакомцем. Похоть удивительным образом смешивалась с той теплотой и отеческой любовью, которая никуда не исчезала, а ещё она болезненно переплеталась с утихающей ненавистью, и это тоже придавало остроты. 

Алекс был тёплый, влажный, весь состоящий из таких вот нелепых подростковых угловатостей: косточек, ямочек, впадинок и выпуклостей, и невозможно было не задохнуться от нахлынувшей внезапно нежности. Это было очень кстати, потому что Мэтт, вообще-то, опасался, что Алекс просечёт его равнодушие, почувствует наигранность. Но теперь, когда ни равнодушия, ни наигранности не было, бояться было нечего. Мэтт запустил пальцы в волосы Алекса и чуть потянул назад — осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли — и тот послушно запрокинул голову.

— Какой же ты сладкий, — на грани слышимости прошептал Мэтт, продолжая размеренно толкаться в горячее скользкое нутро, теперь послушно расступающееся и принимающее его без сопротивления. — Такой сладкий, узкий… блядь, как же с тобой хорошо… Алекс… м-м-м… я люблю тебя.

Это не было неправдой. Мэтт правда любил его — как и раньше, как и месяц, и два назад — и эта ласковая отцовская любовь сейчас так тесно смешалась с возбуждением, страстью, так остро в неё вплелись нотки физического удовольствия, что сказанное было чистейшей правдой. Сейчас Алекс был для Мэтта центром вселенной, каждая его клеточка, а не только тугая задница. Каждый взмокший от пота волос на голове, острые локти и мягкие ступни, вздымающиеся, как у зверька при броске лопатки, эти блядские ямочки на пояснице, его тонкая шея, его жалкие мяукающие стоны. Всё это было дорого, ценно, важно, всё это было его, Мэтта, сокровищем. 

Алекс кончил первым, безмолвно содрогаясь и пачкая подушку, а потом окончательно обмяк. Мэтт всё ещё двигался в нём, уткнувшись лбом как раз между лопаток, которые теперь были почти не видны, а Алекс уже чувствовал, что сознание уплывает от него. Он всё ещё ощущал приятные движения внутри, липкую влажность между животом и подушкой, тёплую грудь Мэтта, прижимавшуюся к его спине, но это было как сквозь туман, сквозь мутную плёнку. Ему только очень хотелось спать. И чтобы Мэтт обнимал его, чтобы ещё раз сказал, что любит. 

Но Мэтт не привык обходиться одним разом за ночь. Он только-только кончил, но возбуждение никуда не ушло, и он вышел и отстранился, чтобы перевернуть Алекса на спину. Тот был послушный и мягкий, как безвольная кукла, и взгляд у него был совершенно бессмысленный и тупой. Мэтт наскоро поменял резинку, бросив старую на пол, и улёгся на Алекса сверху, сразу проникая внутрь.

Ему очень хотелось бы снять презерватив и почувствовать Алекса по настоящему, целиком и полностью, как это было в их первый раз. Он помнил прикосновение шелковистых стенок, влажных, скользких, но теперь такая неосторожность была недопустима: ведь всего несколько дней назад он подцепил какого-то сомнительного мужика и, хоть с ним он, разумеется, соблюдал осторожность, лучше было перестраховаться. Мэтт даже думать не хотел о том, что будет, если Алекс, его сладкая невинная овечка, случайно заразится какой-нибудь дрянью.

Мэтт прекрасно понимал, что с Алексом он попал надолго и серьёзно, но в этом был и несомненный плюс: он в ближайшие же дни проверится на наличие заболеваний и, убедившись, что у него самого ничего нет, будет трахать Алекса без резинки. 

Эта мысль изрядно подстегнула его, и он, отстранившись, посмотрел Алексу в глаза. Теперь его взгляд не был бессмысленным и обдолбанным, как считанные минуты назад. Алекс смотрел на него с такой любовью, с такой нежностью, так преданно, что Мэтт на секунду забыл, как дышать, а потом склонился и поцеловал опухшие, болезненно алые губы. Поцеловал нежно, долго, влажно, и Алекс тихо постанывал ему в рот, не имея сил даже обнять.

***

 

Мэтт натянул его ещё пару раз, меняя позы, которые не требовали бы от Алекса много усилий. Сначала он стащил его на пол и поставил на колени, заставляя торсом лечь на постель, а потом перенёс обратно, уложил на бок и любил долго, медленно и нежно, придерживая его ножку на весу и сладко целуя шею и место за ухом. 

Алекс, к его чести, не отрубился. Он, конечно, находился в состоянии, граничащем с беспамятством, но всё время тихонько стонал, цеплялся за руку Мэтта, ласково придерживающую его то за живот, то под коленкой, и даже один раз кончил, крупно содрогаясь, рыдающе вскрикивая и в самом деле заливаясь слезами. 

Его хватило даже на долгие пять минут тисканья и слюнявых поцелуев напоследок, а уж потом он заснул, вытянувшись во весь рост и прижавшись лицом к мэттову плечу. Когда они только заснули, было слишком жарко, чтобы обниматься, и они просто устроились рядом, но потом Алекс замёрз — он спал безо всякого одеяла — и Мэтт проснулся, накрыл их обоих, уложил спящего мальчика прямо на себя и крепко обнял, поглаживая по спутавшимся волосам. 

— Может, я тебя и правда люблю? — спросил он одними губами, чтобы Алекс не услышал этого даже сквозь сон. 

Вообще, да, это было похоже на любовь. Бог с ней, с похотью, Алекс же был такой красивый, не захотеть его было сложно. Но произошедшее этой ночью явно не укладывалось в понятия Мэтта о сексе. То есть, собственно, это и не был секс, а явно что-то куда более глубокое, явно более эмоциональное и связанное не только с инстинктами и физическими потребностями, но и с чувствами.

Мэтт пораскинул мозгами и решил, что это, наверное, влюблённость. Совокупность физических желаний с симпатией и привязанностью.

Где уж ему было понимать, насколько сильными на самом деле были его чувства. Он ведь совершенно серьёзно собирался быть с Алексом. Создать для него иллюзию любви и счастливых отношений, жертвуя собственными интересами и желаниями. Он сам говорил себе в мыслях, что это его жертва, добровольная и бескорыстная, но не понимал причин, по которым готов на неё. 

Он просто никогда не задумывался о том, что такое, собственно, любовь. То есть, в юности задумывался, конечно, но потом обжёгся и убедил себя, что любви вовсе и нет, а значит и искать её определений не надо. 

Но если бы он подумал хорошенько, как отличить любовь от страсти, влюблённости и простой привязанности, он бы ответил: любовь способна на жертву. Любовь не знает эгоизма, «долготерпит и милосердствует»*, забывает о себе. 

Его собственный поступок, его готовность сделать себя несчастным ради Алекса как раз очень вязались с таким определением любви. 

Только Мэтт не верил в любовь и не знал, в чём она проявляется. А ещё он не знал, что его жертва не сделает его несчастным. 

Он уже любил, только боялся признаться в этом самому себе. Но кое в чём признаться сил всё же хватило: ненависти больше не было.

 

_______________________________________________________________________  
*1-е Коринфянам, 13:4


	9. 9

Когда Мэтт вернулся с прогулки, Алекс ещё спал. Было раннее утро выходного дня, и торопиться было никуда не надо.

Мэтт поднялся, чтобы вывести Макса, а потом собирался поспать ещё пару часов, но, увы, сон как ветром сдуло. В комнате было достаточно светло, но всё равно пришлось включить ночник, чтобы почитать. Мэтт щёлкнул выключателем, опасливо покосившись на Алекса, но тот не проснулся, только чуть нахмурился. Он всегда спал очень крепко.

Сняв брюки и свитер, Мэтт взял книгу и улёгся поперёк кровати, свесив одну ногу, а голову устроил у Алекса на животе — его и это не разбудило. Живот был мягкий и тёплый, и лежать на нём было уютно. 

На несколько минут наступила сонная тишина, а потом Алекс заворочался, его тёплая ладонь скользнула по мэттовой щеке к подбородку и остановилась на шее. Мэтт улыбнулся и, не отрывая взгляда от страницы книги, чуть повернул голову и поцеловал руку, а потом даже потёрся носом о нежную кожу. Сверху, оттуда, где была голова Алекса, донеслось довольное сопение; рука больше не двигалась, и Мэтт понял, что Алекс всё ещё спит. Будить его в законный выходной совершенно не хотелось, и он просто прижался щекой к предплечью и продолжил читать.

Алекс спал очень долго, ещё несколько часов. Солнце за это время успело подняться высоко, и теперь светило прямо в окно — ночник больше не был нужен, и Мэтт приподнялся, чтобы выключить его. Это, выходит, Алекса и разбудило: ставшая за несколько часов привычной тяжесть исчезла с живота, да и рука упала на постель, потеряв опору. Когда Мэтт оглянулся, выключив ночник, Алекс уже сонно смотрел на него и улыбался. 

Сложно было не улыбнуться ему в ответ: он был весь растрёпанный, отросшие волосы просвечивали на солнце, странным нимбом сияя вокруг головы. Розовые пухлые губы слабо улыбались, на правой щеке осталась вмятинка от подушки. 

— Доброе утро, — Мэтт вытянулся рядом с Алексом и подгрёб его к себе, сразу утыкаясь носом в щёку. — Ты выспался?

Алекс кивнул и повернул голову, губами натыкаясь на губы, хихикнул, уколовшись утренней щетиной. 

— Доброе утро. Ты проснулся давно?

— Да уж пораньше тебя, — насмешливо ответил Мэтт, запутываясь пальцами в волосах. — Уже полдень, а ты только глаза продрал.

— Ничего не знаю! — Алекс выбрался из крепких объятий и встал с постели, одёргивая мэттову футболку, в которой спал. — В воскресенье имею право спать, сколько влезет! А завтра мне в шесть утра вставать!

— Ишь ты, ишь ты, какой строгий, — Мэтт устроился на спине, заложив руки за голову и наблюдая, как Алекс роется в шкафу. — Мой маленький боевой хомячок. Завтракать будем?

— Нет, не будем, — ядовито ответил Алекс, бросая искоса хитрый взгляд. 

— Ну, значит, на тебя не готовлю.

Мэтт тоже встал, натянул домашние джинсы и вышел из спальни, ухмыляясь одним уголком губ. Конечно, он приготовит и на Алекса. Конечно, Алекс это знает. И сам он знал, что Алекс знает, но без шутливой перебранки с утра обходилось редко. То ли это было признаком хорошего настроения, а то ли просто попыткой скрыть неловкость. Оба они не знали этого, да и не задумывались. 

Пока Мэтт хозяйничал на кухне, Алекс успел одеться, умыться и расчесаться, и явился к завтраку как раз тогда, когда тарелки и стаканы уже стояли на барной стойке. В приюте Алекс привык завтракать кашей и стаканом молока, но теперь его рацион изменился так же резко, как и вообще вся жизнь. К этому было легко привыкнуть — как и вообще ко всему хорошему. 

Мэтт любил вкусно поесть и не ленился уделять время готовке. Да и Алекс постепенно учился. Первое время с непривычки он скорее переводил продукты, чем делал что-то действительно стоящее. Но постепенно опыт начал накапливаться, и теперь Алекс мог не только сварить картошку, но и спечь что-то, поджарить, да ещё и оформить красиво.

Мэтт до сих пор не мог забыть, как Алекс в первый раз решил испечь блины. В муке было всё: плита, духовка, гора посуды, сам Алекс, Макс, вертевшийся у него под ногами, фартук, джинсы, барная стойка. Всё, до чего дотянулись испачканные руки. Отмывали кухню они уже вместе, причём долго, и Мэтт, хоть и не подтрунивал вслух, всё время помнил и украдкой посмеивался. Всё-таки, Алекс иногда бывал очень нелепым и смешным. 

Теперь-то уж он наловчился. Ну, по крайней мере, готовить. Гора посуды никуда не делась — Алекс обладал патологической склонностью устраивать бардак везде, где хотя бы мельком проходил мимо. 

Завтраки, как повелось, остались за Мэттом. По утрам Алекс и просыпался позднее, и чувствовал себя хуже. Поэтому теперь он сидел за стойкой перед готовеньким завтраком — тостами с джемом, соком и салатом — и зевал совсем как маленький.

Мэтт, накрыв на стол, не удержался и подошёл к Алексу, прежде чем сесть. Теперь, когда между ними было какое-то подобие отношений, пройти мимо него и не потискать казалось сложным, да и отказывать себе было совершенно не нужно. Он сидел на высоком стуле, нахохлившийся, сонный, встрёпанный, совершенно очаровательный. Мэтт повернул его к себе лицом и, погладив по щекам большими пальцами, поцеловал. Алекс послушно обнял его за талию, прижался и запрокинул голову, от удовольствия даже прикрывая глаза, а потом склонил голову и уютно устроился щекой на тёплой груди, оказавшись в кольце рук, как «в домике». Мэтт уткнулся подбородком в его макушку и улыбнулся.

Это правда очень походило на любовь и счастье. Правда было очень уютно и тепло, правда дух захватывало, когда Алекс улыбался ему счастливо и доверчиво. 

Мэтт даже не ожидал, что всё произойдёт так быстро. Он думал, что они будут ссориться и притираться друг к другу постепенно, что наступит отчуждение, но всё было так гладко и складно, что даже не верилось. Мэтт и понятия не имел, сколько Алекс уже выстрадал и стерпел. Теперь он, пожалуй, наконец-то заслуживал счастья, и Мэтт (сам не зная, почему) готов был в лепёшку разбиться, но подарить ему это счастье.

Отторжения не было и у него самого. И ненависти не было — вот уж точно. Ему казалось, что это будет что-то вроде монашеского обета, что-то жертвенное и тяжёлое, но ему было так легко и спокойно, что он сам диву давался. 

Ему долго не хватало духу признаться самому себе в том, что с ним. Он не воспринимал то трижды сказанное «я тебя люблю» всерьёз — первый раз это было ложью, второй раз несдержанностью, в третий — робким предположением. 

Но сейчас, держа Алекса в руках, ощущая его доверие и тепло, Мэтт улыбнулся искренне и так светло, как, пожалуй, давно не улыбался.

— Я так счастлив с тобой, — Алекс не ответил, только обнял его крепче и весь как-то сжался, будто пытаясь слиться с ним в одно целое. — Я люблю тебя. 

На этот раз Алекс отреагировал: поднял к нему счастливое веснушчатое лицо, и Мэтт, судорожно выдохнув от того, сколько эмоций отразилось во влажных от слёз карих глазах, склонился и поцеловал улыбающиеся губы.

— Чёрт возьми, как можно быть таким слепым? — перемежая слова лёгкими короткими поцелуями, Мэтт будто исповедовался. — Кто знал, что счастье так близко? Достаточно было руку протянуть и взять, а я… Я столько дров наломал... я столько обижал тебя. Ты простишь меня?

— Я и не сержусь, — странно дрожащим голосом ответил Алекс.

— Я был таким идиотом, и я так перед тобой виноват... 

Мэтт поцеловал его снова, на этот раз глубоко и жадно, удерживая ладонями лицо, покусывая губы почти до боли.

А дальше забытые тосты стыли в тарелках — к ним даже не притронулись. Макс только удивлённо косился на действо, произошедшее почему-то прямо на полу, и Алексу было удивительно неловко под умным взглядом карих глаз. Ему казалось, что пёс прекрасно понимает, что происходит, и поэтому он старался не смотреть в его сторону и даже не замечать его. Заметив это, Мэтт, ставший удивительно чутким, прикрикнул на Макса в горячечном бреду, и тот послушно ушёл из кухни.

Через полтора часа Алекс и Мэтт всё-таки вернулись к завтраку, который уже остыл и был совсем не так вкусен. Ели в гостиной: развалились в обнимку на диване — без фильма, вообще без всего — и Алекс послушно, как щенок, слизывал приторный джем с мэттовых пальцев, причмокивая и стараясь не смотреть в зелёные глаза, обычно насмешливые, а теперь застланные похотью.

Расправившись с тостами, они затихли примерно на полчаса, окунувшись в какое-то блаженное отупение. Мэтт затащил Алекса к себе на колени, закутал в плед, и Алекс пригрелся и клевал носом, а Мэтт иногда лениво и медленно целовал тёмные синяки на его шее.

— Придётся тебе, детка, завтра идти в школу бадлоне, — задумчиво сказал он, осматривая следы собственной несдержанности. 

Алекс покраснел и опустил взгляд, вспоминая то, что произошло на кухне меньше часа назад.

— Нет, серьёзно, у меня отберут опеку. Подумают, что я тебя бью.

За шуткой Мэтта крылось нечто куда более глубокое и болезненное, и Алекс это заметил. Он не мог не заметить: его самого волновало то же самое. Если кто-нибудь — хоть одна единая душа — узнает, их разлучат. Потому что суду наплевать, любовь это, или насилие, взаимное чувство, или совращение малолетних. Суду также будет наплевать на то, что инициатором отношений был именно Алекс. 

Поэтому никто, никто не должен был знать о том, что происходит. Ни соседи, ни друзья, ни — тем более! — учителя в школе.

Алекс, вообще-то, не очень разбирался в законах, но был твёрдо уверен, что такого им не простят. Мэтт смотрел на это трезвее и знал, что все препятствия можно обойти при наличии денег, но всё равно судя по тону, с которым была произнесена шутка, много и часто об этом думал.

Тишина, давно витавшая между ними чем-то тёплым и приятным, стала звенящей и тяжёлой. Алекс поёжился как от холода, хоть и был завёрнут в плед, а потом распрямился, будто кувшин проглотил.

— Не переживай, всё будет в порядке. Даже не задумывайся об этом. Тебе шестнадцать, и возраста согласия ты уже достиг. То, что я твой опекун, конечно, хреново, но пока с этим ничего поделать нельзя. Наша с тобой задача — поменьше болтать, понятно?

— Конечно, — Алекс заметно расслабился и обмяк, снова немыслимо скрючиваясь и кладя голову Мэтту на плечо. — Я никому не скажу. — А потом задал животрепещущий вопрос: — А бабушке?

Мэтт поморщился, прежде чем ответить.

— Наверное, не получится что-то скрывать. Лично меня она насквозь видит, и врать ей бесполезно.

— Да, я знаю, — Алекс хихикнул. 

Мэтт приподнял брови, и Алекс понял, что так и не рассказал ему, что уже наболтал Маргарет много лишнего. Взгляд Мэтта стал по-старому цепким и неприятным, совсем таким, как в их первую встречу. 

— А ну-ка поподробнее, что это ты там знаешь?

Алекс поёжился. На минуту Мэтт стал таким же чужим, холодным, как раньше, когда между ними одна за другой вставали стены отчуждения и неприязни. Рассказывать не хотелось, но выходило, что от этого никуда не деться. 

— Помнишь, ты как-то забирал меня от неё?

— И ты всё ей выложил, да? — в голосе Мэтта смешались укор и насмешка. Алекс вспыхнул от обиды и негодования. Не хотелось ругаться после такого охуительного секса, после таких сладких объятий, но Алекс в самом деле был уязвлён в больное место.

— А что мне было делать? — спросил он надсаженным голосом, таким звонким, какой бывает только у взбешённых мальчишек. — Я уехал к ней, чтобы тебя не видеть, понятно? Я не хотел ей ничего говорить, она сама всё поняла! Я пытался ей наврать, что в девчонку влюбился, она мне даже не поверила! И мне же… с кем мне было поделиться? У меня же кроме тебя и её нет никого! Как мне было всё держать в себе?

Мэтт, во-первых, не ожидал такого напора, а во-вторых, почему-то очень проникся словами Алекса. Он ведь однажды представил себе, каково ему было, представил и ужаснулся. И теперь Алекс в своей доверчивости выкладывал ему всё как на духу, выворачивал душу. Мэтту он больше не был безразличен, и уж тем более его чувства, его страдания, всё то, что он пережил. Поэтому он глянул на мальчика серьёзно, без тени насмешки, стараясь одним только взглядом донести до него всю глубину и силу своих чувств, успокоить и утешить.

— Я же не виню тебя, детка, ладно… Я правда с трудом могу представить себе всё, что ты пережил, но даже то, что представляю, убеждает меня в том, какое я говно. Я не виню тебя. И я знаю, что она была единственным, с кем ты мог поделиться. Не злись.

Алекс выдохнул и безвольно обмяк, снова приваливаясь к Мэтту и устало закрывая глаза. 

— Извини, я не хотел орать и портить нам выходной. 

— Пока ещё ничего не испорчено, главное, перестань без конца волноваться. Значит, маме всё скажем. Экси — не знаю, может, и не стоит. Хотя блин, всё равно ведь она узнает рано или поздно, да?

— Наверное. 

— Вот и не переживай, детка. Никто другой ничего не узнает, и нам с тобой ничто не грозит. Теперь у нас с тобой всё будет хорошо. 

***

 

Маргарет и правда пришлось рассказать, да и едва ли можно было полагать, что она не догадается обо всём сама.

Когда она видела их последний раз вдвоём, они держались друг от друга на расстоянии двух вытянутых рук, и эта пустота звенела между ними как натянутая тетива. Они даже не хотели смотреть друг на друга, оба всклокоченные и нервные. Она сразу поняла, что Алекс сдуру рассказал Мэтту о своих чувствах, а Мэтт отреагировал именно так, как она и говорила.

Даже когда Мэтт заезжал к ней один он выглядел слишком нервным и неспокойным, бесился из-за любой мелочи и даже немного осунулся на её строгий материнский взгляд.

Она так и не узнала, чем закончилась их очевидная и нескрываемая отчуждённость — Экси на две недели забрала её на отдых вместе с детьми, и по телефонным разговорам с Мэттом было непонятно, наладилось ли у него всё с Алексом, или нет.

Но теперь Мэтт разительно изменился. Она заметила это сразу, когда он вошёл в её дом. Бросившегося к нему Бинки он не отпихнул ногой, как всегда, а просто проигнорировал, а её саму сразу обнял. Она всегда знала, что сын очень любит её, но на этот раз в нём было столько теплоты и сердечности, что это показалось непривычным. Да и вообще он стал каким-то другим, даже черты лица разгладились и смягчились. Она очень любила его, но не идеализировала и не оценивала субъективно. «Рожа просит кирпича» — это всегда было про него, с самого детства, когда он в одиночку дрался с целой сворой соседских мальчишек. Разбивал коленки и ладошки, ревел, размазывал грязь и слёзы по лицу, но дрался. Проигрывал их количеству, но дрался. 

Когда его бизнес так быстро пошёл в гору, она снова не обольщалась. Конечно, не всё там было чисто и честно, но на это она тоже предпочла закрыть глаза. Она умела любить его таким, какой он есть, со всеми недостатками.

Но сейчас на неё смотрел будто совсем другой человек. И улыбался он не одной стороной рта, как всегда, а широко и открыто, как улыбался редко. Как когда-то давно, в детстве.

Маргарет поняла всё со смешанным чувством ужаса и облегчения. С тех пор, как глупенький Алекс выложил ей всё по-честному, она подспудно ждала, что между ними что-то произойдёт. И боялась она именно того, что после произошедшего они возненавидят друг друга, возненавидят люто и непоправимо.

Но Мэтт светился, как новенький цент, и она выдохнула с облегчением. По крайней мере, проблема не между ними двумя, а между ними и законом, а уж эту проблему можно и обойти.

— Привет, мам, — Мэтт продолжал улыбаться от уха до уха. — Я заехал спросить: может, поедешь ко мне? Мы соскучились.

«Мы» убедило Маргарет окончательно в правильности её догадок. «Мы» не могло значить ничего другого. Это «мы» сейчас говорило больше, чем все штампы, кольца и обряды вместе взятые. Она боялась, что Мэтт никогда не скажет это слово так, как сказал сейчас, с такой интонацией.

— Хорошо, — она слабо улыбнулась, чувствуя всё же некое смущение перед тем, что должна была нарушить их покой. — Вечером отвезёшь меня назад?

— Да оставайся ночевать, я соскучился. Давай, одевайся тогда, я жду.

— А с Бинки погулять?

— Бери с собой своего сраного Бинки, и поехали, — кто бы мог подумать, какая неслыханная милость!

Услышав своё имя, пёс радостно завертелся под ногами, норовя боднуть хозяйку в колено, повизгивал, махал хвостом с длинной-длинной шерстью. Мэтта даже эта собачья суматоха не злила, как бывало обычно. Он был само благодушие. 

Всю дорогу Маргарет рассказывала о своём отдыхе, а Мэтт внимательно слушал и задавал вопросы. Не то чтобы раньше он был невнимательным к ней, как раз наоборот, он всегда был хорошим сыном при всех его остальных недостатках. Он умел слушать внимательно и чутко, но на этот раз он превзошёл сам себя. А Маргарет и радовалась, потому что знала: когда иссякнут её истории об отпуске, разговор рано или поздно подойдёт к щекотливой и неловкой теме. Может, Мэтт тоже это знал, и потому расспрашивал так подробно, а может и правда интересовался. 

В любом случае, они так увлеклись обсуждением поездки, что, когда подъехали к дому, темы всё ещё не иссякли. 

Пока Мэтт парковал машину, Маргарет побродила с Бинки по увядающему осеннему саду, проигнорировав напутствие «на цветы чтоб не ссал», брошенное в спину. 

Стоял ясный сентябрьский вечер. Небо было всё ещё высокое и синее, на горизонте медленно окрашивавшееся багрово-оранжевыми тонами, которые за то время, что Маргарет гуляла, расплескались от края до края, озаряя местность странным жёлтым светом садящегося солнца. Бинки семенил туда-сюда, шурша опавшими листьями, пока ещё не грязно-коричневыми, а золотистыми, бордовыми, с зелёными крапинами.

— Мам! — позвал Мэтт уже с порога.

Маргарет заторопилась к дому, похлопывая себя по бедру, чтобы Бинки шёл за ней. Но Бинки не шёл. В чужом саду, где он бывал так редко, нашлось много всего интересного, что непременно надо было исследовать. Мэтт, ухмыляясь, наблюдал за бесплодными попытками матери призвать своё лохматое сокровище к дому, дисциплине и совести, наблюдал долго и с нескрываемым злорадством, но потом сжалился.

— Бинки! 

Уж на его строгий окрик пёс примчался так, что только уши развевались на ветру. Маргарет ревниво глянула и на сына, и на своего пса.

— И почему только он тебя слушается?

Мэтт уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Маргарет, приблизительно догадываясь о сути ответа, вскинула руку:

— Только вот не надо мне про стальные яйца!

Мэтт хмыкнул и пожал плечами, отпер дверь и пропустил вперёд сначала Бинки, а потом и мать.

Макс уже ждал в коридоре, давно заслышав голоса. Он с любопытством рассматривал Бинки, редкого гостя в этом доме. В отличие от Мэтта, Макс был к нему дружелюбен: Бинки никогда не претендовал на лидерство, в целом вёл себя деликатно, и выяснять с ним отношения было не из-за чего. Поэтому в редкие свои появления в доме Мэтта Бинки переходил под защиту и покровительство Макса, и Мэтт не трогал его.

Пока хозяева раздевались, псы успели обнюхать друг друга, потыкаться носами и убежали куда-то вглубь дома, повиливая хвостами. 

— А где Алекс? — наконец рискнула спросить Маргарет. 

— Да хер его знает, спит, наверное, — Мэтт пожал плечами. — Или уроки делает.

Но Алекс нашёлся не в спальне и не в своей комнате, теперь осиротевшей и сделавшейся подобием «кабинета» для уроков. Он восседал в гостиной среди горы подушек, смотрел «Рапунцель» и уплетал шоколадную пасту ложкой прямо из банки. Мэтт аж передёрнулся, представив себе, как это приторно. 

— Алекс! — Маргарет забыла о всяком смущении, завидев наполовину пустую банку. Она аж задохнулась от возмущения. — Ты что творишь, с ума сошёл! Диабет будет, а ну отдай!

Алекс замычал что-то с набитым ртом, но банку отвоёвывать не стал. Кажется, почувствовал сам, что переел сладкого. 

— Привет, бабушка, — улыбнулся он, проглотив остатки пасты. — Как отдохнула?

Маргарет отдала банку Мэтту, а сама уселась с Алексом на диван, чтобы пересказать ему всё, что уже говорила в машине. Их разговор продлился около часа, пока с кухни неслись соблазнительные запахи и грохот кастрюль. В честь приезда матери Мэтт убрал приготовленный Алексом простенький ужин в холодильник и решил на скорую руку сварганить что-то поторжественнее.

Пока он орудовал на кухне, Маргарет успела даже показать Алексу фотографии: пляжи, пальмы, улыбающиеся рожицы Полли и Эммы, номера в гостинице, Джо в огромной шляпе, Экси в купальнике. Алекс интересовался живо и слушал с благодарностью: это ведь была и его семья тоже. 

Он пока ещё не очень подружился с Экси, потому что они довольно мало виделись, но она очень ему нравилась. Она была приветливая, весёлая, у неё были чудесные смешные дочки, а ещё она очень любила Мэтта, а он её. Алексу это было очень важно: сам он, лишённый братьев и сестёр, немного даже завидовал им. Полли и Эмма были слишком маленькими, чтобы дружить с ними по-настоящему, хотя в те дни, что Алекс оказывался в доме Лэнгли, он с большим удовольствием возился с сестрёнками: делал вид, что говорит по игрушечному телефону, пил воображаемый чай из розовых чашечек и изображал смертельно больного пациента, которого девочки старательно обследовали игрушечными стетоскопами и градусниками.

Кроме того, Мэтт как-то обмолвился, что именно Экси натолкнула его на мысль усыновить Алекса, и этого было достаточно, чтобы полюбить её раз и навсегда. 

Когда фотографии подошли к концу, Мэтт как раз закончил и позвал к ужину. Алекс, поднимаясь с дивана, неловко покачнулся и чуть не упал. Он успел вовремя схватиться за спинку, но высокий воротник его свитера съехал в сторону, и Маргарет со смешанными чувствами смущения и негодования увидела тёмное пятно на его шее. Однако она вовсе не собиралась читать им мораль и разубеждать их. Она видела сияющее лицо сына, видела Алекса, который расцвёл с тех пор, как она принимала его, бледного и измученного, у себя дома и выслушивала его исповедь.

Они оба были счастливы, глупо было бы спорить. А она желала сыну в первую очередь именно счастья, да и Алексу тоже. Как бы всё это ни выглядело странно, неестественно и неправильно, она каким-то шестым чувством уловила, что всё идёт так, как надо.

Маргарет не стала заводить разговор об этом первая, и весь ужин они непринуждённо болтали, да и после него ещё долго просидели на кухне, попивая чай. Алекс, как в тот далёкий первый день, сидел, смешно поджав ноги, но выражение лица у него теперь было не затравленное, не испуганное, а очень даже счастливое и довольное. Он участвовал в общих разговорах, и Мэтт время от времени мельком бросал на него взгляды, полные теплоты и ласковой насмешки. 

Наконец ближе к ночи, когда Алекс уже раззевался как маленький, Мэтт посерьёзнел.

— Мама, — одно это слово было произнесено так, что Алекс напрягся и закаменел, ожидая реакции, не зная, куда деваться, пряча взгляд. — Наверное, будет нечестно оставить тебя в неведении. Мы…

— Я знаю, — Маргарет улыбнулась, видя, как оттаивает Алекс, как расслабляется Мэтт, избавленный от необходимости произносить вслух то, что он, вероятно, произносить не очень-то хотел. — Я всё знаю, ребята. 

— Ну пиздец, — делано возмущённо воскликнул Мэтт. — Какое там блядь ещё неведение, будто от тебя хоть что-то можно скрыть.

Алекс ткнул Мэтта локтем в бок, призывая сбавить обороты, и тот (Маргарет даже не поверила своим глазам) послушался.

— На самом деле, разве всё могло кончиться иначе? — задумчиво спросила она. — Вроде бы нет, вроде, всё именно так, как и должно было быть. Да?

— Ты тоже фаталистка? — спросил Алекс, отошедший к ряду кухонных тумб, чтобы налить всем ещё чаю.

— Немножко.

— Хуже, — ответил Мэтт. — Она верующая. 

Алекс прыснул в ладонь, но потом осёкся, вспомнив, как сам горячо молился на полу в своей комнате, умоляя если не о счастье, то хотя бы об облегчении страданий и спокойствии.

— Это Боженька нас свёл, понимаешь? С твоей головы волос не упадёт без его ведома, понимаешь? — Мэтт косился на мать хитро, как сорванец-мальчишка, и она потянулась, чтобы дать ему подзатыльник, но он увернулся. — Он всё видит и всё знает, представляешь? Всё-всё видит, и тебе, Алекс, не стыдно?

— Ну, хватит! — Маргарет упёрла руки в боки и нахмурилась. — Тоже мне, нашёлся агностик. Не веришь — так хоть уважай!

— Уважать что, мама? — на этот раз Мэтт глянул на неё серьёзно, без шутки. — Что именно я, по-твоему, должен уважать? Вся эта ваша религия…

— Хватит! — на этот раз встрял Алекс. — Хватит, не хватало ещё поругаться! 

— Алекс прав! — Маргарет укоряюще посмотрела на сына.

— Прав, не прав — какая разница? А мы с тобой этот разговор ещё продолжим.

— Продолжим, конечно, — Маргарет отхлебнула чай. — Только ты вот сразу начинаешь сердиться, а ты не сердись, а меня послушай…

— Да как можно не сердиться, когда всё это такая… — Мэтт подыскал слово помягче, — херня! Религия должна быть ответом на все вопросы, а она, блядь, сама один большой неразрешимый вопрос. Там же сплошная бредятина, нестыковки и нелогичности, как в это вообще можно верить?

— Вот, ты опять злишься! — Маргарет обернулась к Алексу, как бы прося у него защиты. — Он всегда на меня злится! Я же не заставляю его верить, я просто сама верю.

У Алекса аж в душе защемило, что она, пожилая женщина, его бабушка, жаловалась ему, как маленькая. Он подошёл и обнял её, а потом утешающе погладил по спине.

— Да он же не всерьёз на тебя злится. Он же шутит, — из-за её спины Алекс скорчил Мэтту сердитую рожицу, и тот заткнулся, но не потому, что испугался страшного алексова гнева, а потому, что Алекс выглядел смешно и нелепо. А ещё потому, что Алекс — и это было очевидно — любил его мать, и это было так важно.

— Всё, сдаюсь, сдаюсь, — Мэтт приподнял руки, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони на уровне плеч. — Угомонились? Вот и отлично. Мам, пойдём на второй этаж, я дам тебе постельное бельё. А утром до работы отвезу домой. 

Мэтт с матерью ушёл, а Алекс остался складывать посуду в раковину. По паркету простучали когтями четыре пары собачьих лап, и Алекс насыпал в миску корма, больше, чем обычно, чтобы наелись оба. 

Со второго этажа Мэтт вернулся один.

— Ну что? — Алекс улыбнулся ему. — Посуду завтра помоем?

— Делов-то, — возразил Мэтт. — Как раз лучше на ночь ставить. Ладно, давай я сам. Устал, что ли?

— Рано встал и не выспался.

Мэтт довольно быстро поставил всю грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину, а потом повернулся к Алексу, протянул руки, и тот сразу юркнул в объятия, утыкаясь лицом в грудь.

— Так и быть, с говнюками сам погуляю. Отдыхай.

Алекс нечленораздельно что-то промычал и навалился всем весом, сдавленно хихикая. Мэтт, расценив шутку по-своему, решил, что Алекс настолько хочет спать, что начинает отрубаться на ходу, и поднял его на руки.

Алекс охнул и зарделся, но обнял за шею.

— Забавно краснеешь, я ведь ничего такого не делаю, — Мэтт шёл уже по коридору и, подойдя к двери спальни, толкнул её ногой.

— Ты несёшь меня на ручках, — Алекс ткнулся носом ему в щёку.

— Да, но ничего такого я всё-таки не делаю, — Мэтт особенно выделил это «ничего такого». Уложив Алекса на постель, он чмокнул послушно подставленные губы. — Жди меня, я скоро.

Когда Мэтт ушёл, Алекс почувствовал, что засыпает, и решил сходить в душ, чтобы взбодриться, а уж обратно выскользнул уже совсем голый (благо, ванна соединялась непосредственно с комнатой, и в коридор в таком виде выходить было не надо). Устроившись на кровати, Алекс глянул на себя в огромное зеркало на потолке и стыдливо прикрылся. 

Мэтт с удивительной деликатностью всегда выключал свет в спальне, когда они трахались, потому что знал, что Алексу будет неловко. Он знал, что ему надо дать время привыкнуть и раскрепоститься.

Алекс, и впрямь, сперва очень смущавшийся, теперь был в спальне один и как-то невольно задумался об этом самом зеркале. Если он так и останется лежать на спине, ему ведь будет видно только своё лицо, руки и ноги ниже колена. Сцена представилась очень живо и красочно, и Алекс ощутил, как пылают щёки и как свинцовая тяжесть наливается внизу живота.

Когда вернувшийся Мэтт наконец оказался в постели, навис над Алексом и потянулся, чтобы выключить ночник, Алекс удержал его руку и, глянув доверчиво и открыто, шепнул:

— Не выключай.

В эту ночь ему кончалось особенно долго и сладко — он неотрывно смотрел в глаза собственному отражению, пока глаза не сомкнулись от усталости и бессилия.


	10. 10

К концу октября на улице резко похолодало, и в воздухе уже чувствовалось близкое наступление зимы. Коричневые хрустящие листья завивались под ногами маленькими ураганами, подчиняясь порывам ветра, пробирающего до костей. Выходить на улицу с каждым днём становилось всё менее и менее приятно, и даже прогулки с собакой теперь стали малоприятной обязанностью, а не удовольствием. 

У Алекса было осеннее пальто, в котором в сентябре было даже слишком жарко, в начале и середине октября — в самый раз, но и оно вскоре оказалось не по сезону. Правда, Алекс никогда не бывал на улице долго: его задачей было добежать от дома до машины, от машины до школы и наоборот, но и эти короткие пробежки в один прекрасный момент стали тяжеловаты. 

Почему-то Алекс стыдливо молчал о том, что мёрзнет на улице, почти неделю, и Мэтт заметил это без слов, вспомнил, что сам уже перешёл на более тёплую одежду, и отправил Алекса в город за курткой, ботинками, шапкой и прочей тёплой одеждой.

— Только на хуйню деньги не трать, — напоследок сказал Мэтт, заматывая горло мальчика собственным шарфом, чтобы он хоть как-то согрелся до того, как купит себе новенький.

— А ты со мной не поедешь?

— Извини, детка, мне надо на работу.

Алекс вздохнул, но решил не падать духом — ему сегодня и так повезло: он ехал не в школу с утра пораньше, а в торговый комплекс с целой кучей денег.

— А в кино можно? — спросил он, хитро улыбаясь из-за высоко намотанного шарфа и завесы отросших волос.

— Можно. Я имел в виду: покупай что хочешь, но не в ущерб куртке. Когда купишь всё, что нужно — хоть на голове стой. 

— В кино пойду, — кивнул Алекс.

Когда он вернулся домой, Мэтта уже не было. Да и в самом деле, с чего бы ему было быть дома в самый разгар рабочего дня? Алекс погладил неизменно молчаливого и дружелюбного Макса по голове, снял новенькую куртку, заранее предвкушая, как Мэтт отнесётся к её небесно-голубому цвету, пушистые варежки с оленями, шапку и шарф закинул на полку, снял тёплые зимние ботинки и поставил в уголок. Пообедав и посмотрев пару серий, он взял себя за горло и заставил сесть за уроки: пришёл в свою ныне пустующую комнату, где всё так же висели больше ненужные плакаты, где валялась на кровати забытая гитара, включил настольную лампу, разложил тетради и книги и три часа старательно занимался, восхищаясь собственной силой воли. 

Машину Мэтта он уже узнавал по звукам: она как-то особенно шуршала по асфальту, смёрзшейся земле, гравию. Поначалу Мэтт исправно бибикал ему, подъезжая к дому, но один раз забыл, а Алекс всё равно оказался в холле и сказал, что слышит его и так (если в это время не спит, конечно). С тех пор Мэтт больше не сигналил. Ему, пожалуй, приятно было, что его любят настолько, что отличают шуршание покрышек именно его машины от всех остальных.

Конечно, когда он зашёл в дом со стороны гаража, Алекс уже ошивался в холле, с умным видом уставившись в учебник и задумчиво покусывая ручку. 

— Ну что, умник, купил куртку? — Мэтт улыбнулся и по-отечески потрепал его по голове.

— Ага, вон она висит, — Алекс кивнул на голубой дутик, выделяющийся на фоне мэттовых черных пальто и курток ярким пятном.

— Это что, насмешка над собственной ориентацией? — ухмыльнулся Мэтт, осматривая обновку. — Хотя Бог с ним, наверное, тебе очень идёт этот цвет, ты же светленький. А вообще… смотри-ка, как она смотрится на фоне моей одежды. 

— Как бельмо на глазу? — с готовностью весело подсказал Алекс.

— Нет. Но она очень бросается в глаза и… ну, что ли, разнообразит. Она прямо как ты сам. Вносит разнообразие в мою жизнь. 

Алекс издал какой-то сдавленный звук, видимо, выражавший умиление, и прижался к Мэтту, счастливо улыбаясь.

Занимаясь уроками, Алекс совсем забыл об ужине, и Мэтт заказал пиццу. Получилось как раз неплохо: они в последнее время редко заказывали что-то готовое, и оба соскучились по фаст-фуду. 

Вечером Алекс немного взгрустнул, что завтра надо идти в школу: друзей у него там так и не появилось. Это казалось странным даже несмотря на то, что в приюте он точно также был всегда один. Дело в том, что в доме Мэтта он сильно изменился: из забитого, всегда всего боящегося одиночки стал весёлым, живым и очень дружелюбным подростком. Мэтт диву давался и расстраивался, что у мальчика совсем нет друзей.

— Ну не в смысле, что они мои враги, — дотошно каждый раз исправлял его Алекс. — В смысле, что мы с ними просто не дружим. Они меня не обижают, просто не общаются.

— Ещё бы они тебя обижали, я бы им, блядь, шеи посворачивал.

— Не надо сворачивать. Ну просто мы разные, понимаешь? У нас с ними совершенно разные интересы, нам даже поговорить не о чем.

— Это с мальчишками, а девчонки?

— И с девчонками тоже, — грустно заканчивал Алекс и сутулился. — Ничего, я привык. У меня друзей никогда не было. 

— А Сэнди? 

— Сэнди… Тут говно я сам, а не он. Я только когда уходил, понял, что мог бы с ним дружить. А вместо этого я… Ну, знаешь, как Хрюша в «Повелителе мух»? Сам изгой, а над Саймоном вместе со всеми смеётся.

— Ну, у Хрюши-то друг был.

Они говорили об этом часто. Мэтту, теперь влюбившемуся по уши, казалось невозможным, что Алекс может быть плох для дружбы. По его-то мнению Алекс как раз был во всём хорош: и весёлый, и общительный, много читает и фильмы смотрит — то есть, поговорить с ним уж точно есть о чём. Больше всего Мэтт переживал за его день рождения, который должен был быть ещё нескоро, причём переживал именно с точки зрения отца. Он прекрасно знал, что как любовник сделает всё, что нужно, чтобы день рождения прошёл на ура, сделает всё, чего Алекс захочет: свидание, свечи, даже цветы. Как его друг он знал, что после этого они отлично отметят день рождения с Маргарет, Экси и её семьёй. Но всё же он был Алексу и отцом и всё лето представлял себе, как они устроят праздник с друзьями из школы: воздушные шарики, громкая музыка, пицца и некрепкий алкоголь. Он бы даже не мешал им — ведь по представлениям алексовых одноклассников он был просто папашей — ушёл бы тихонько к себе, а молодёжь бы развлекалась. 

Но оказалось, что бурной подростковой вечеринки не планируется — друзей у Алекса не было. И Мэтт переживал по этому поводу куда больше, чем сам Алекс. Он-то ведь помнил, как много в его жизни значил Лукас. А у Алекса не то что лучшего друга, у него и приятелей-то не было, и это казалось чем-то немыслимым. Как у симпатичного мальчишки, весёлого, общительного, может не быть друзей? Ну хотя бы одного? 

Все попытки разговорить самого Алекса ничем не кончались: он повторял всегда одно и то же — я на них не похож, говорить не о чем — и вытянуть из него что-то другое было сложно. Сам он, кажется, совсем не переживал по поводу своего дня рождения. Он говорил, что всё, о чём он мечтал — семья — у него теперь появилось, и никаких друзей ему не надо.

— Но ты же не можешь общаться только со мной, — возражал Мэтт. — Мы с тобой хоть и близки, но разница-то в возрасте большая. Будем честными, интересы и у нас с тобой не все общие. Есть ведь вещи, которыми ты хотел бы поделиться, но со мной не можешь? 

— Есть, — честно отвечал Алекс. — Но я не прошу звёзд с неба. У меня не было ни семьи, ни друзей. А теперь есть семья, и я благодарен за это. Просить чего-то ещё было бы наглостью. Понимаешь? Я и так боюсь спугнуть собственное счастье и не смею просить чего-то большего. 

— Не бойся, как ты можешь спугнуть то счастье, которое уже есть? — Мэтт прижимал его к себе, силясь прикосновениями, лаской отогнать все его страхи. — То, что у нас есть, мы уже не потеряем.

Мэтт не знал, как сильно ошибается. 

***

 

К началу ноября погода испортилась окончательно. Стало холодно, тяжёлое небо полотном нависло над городом от края до края, солнце почти никогда не показывалось из-за серой пелены низких тёмных облаков. 

Вместе с погодой подпортилось и настроение, но в целом Алекс и Мэтт смело могли сказать, что счастливы, как никогда. Потому что теперь, возвращаясь с промозглой улицы, они были не одни. Алекс не забивался под одеяло на узкой койке в комнате, полной других мальчишек. Мэтт не торчал дома в одиночестве. Слово «дом» стало теперь чем-то священным. Они торопились друг к другу, чтобы побыть вместе. 

Конечно, порой они и ругались, иногда даже сильно, но всегда не проходило и нескольких часов, как они сталкивались в коридоре на пути друг к другу, чтобы извиниться. А порой перемирие происходило сразу же: Алекс быстро понял, что если сделать плаксивое лицо, заставить голос и губы дрожать, Мэтт быстро сдаёт позиции и бросается его утешать, и не всегда, но часто пользовался этим. Просто он не любил ругаться с Мэттом и старался правдами и неправдами помириться с ним как можно скорее. 

Один раз они поругались на ночь глядя и до утра спали на разных краях постели, оба разобиженные и надутые, и Алекс, свернувшись клубочком, едва сдерживался от того, чтобы переползти к Мэтту и извиниться, хотя изначально виноват был Мэтт. Это уже потом, когда они оба разозлились и наговорили друг другу гадостей, Алекс тоже больно его задел, но всё равно изначально виноват был вовсе не он. А может быть, даже и не Мэтт, а его гадский характер.

Перемирие произошло спонтанно: Мэтт последовал за ним в ванную и, не сказав ни слова, трахал на весу, прижимая спиной к стене. Извинялись они друг перед другом уже после, за завтраком.

В целом они жили мирно, если не считать вполне естественных ссор, происходивших нечасто, проводили много времени рядом друг с другом, вместе засыпали и просыпались. 

Весной и в начале лета, когда Алекс, ещё мэттов сын, ходил в школу, Мэтт в это не лез. Алекс был слишком исполнен благодарности, чтобы обманывать и прогуливать, и Мэтт ему доверял. Кормил по утрам, но редко будил, уж тем более в субботу. Но теперь, когда Алекс спал в его комнате, игнорировать его мучения было сложно. Сам Мэтт, услышав будильник, просыпался, хотел он того или нет. А вот Алекс не просыпался. Он приподнимался, дотягивался рукой до телефона, навалившись на Мэтта, выключал будильник и снова засыпал, устроив тяжёлую голову на мэттовой груди. 

Волей неволей приходилось подниматься и будить его: тащить в ванну, готовить завтрак, вызывать ему такси. 

Мэтт частенько подвозил его сам, но только тогда, когда Алекс просил об этом. Его не надо было контролировать, как ребёнка. Алекс был слишком умным, слишком честным, чтобы водить Мэтта за нос, тем более что теперь его доверие было не родительским, а супружеским, и нарушить его для Алекса было бы ещё постыднее. Если уж он не хотел идти, он говорил об этом честно и прямо — и не шёл.

Но ноябрь пришёлся как раз на конец триместра, и Алекс, который и раньше пропускал школу редко, теперь перестал пропускать её вовсе. Мэтт очень гордился его ответственностью и старательностью, по-отечески гордился. 

Но ответственность просыпалась в нём уже за завтраком, а вот до него Алекс, ещё спавший на ходу, был похож на безвольную куклу, которую приходилось перетаскивать с места на место. 

Мэтт быстро смирился с тем, что по субботам сладкий сон ему не светит. В том, что он будил Алекса, было что-то такое важное для их отношений, что-то такое трепетное и ласковое, что в конце концов это даже начало приносить удовольствие. 

В ту субботу Алекс, как и всегда, спал как убитый, повернувшись к Мэтту спиной и прижимаясь к его груди. Его телефон засветился, завибрировал, пополз по тумбочке, раздирая утреннюю тишину громкой музыкой, и Мэтт, сразу проснувшись, выключил сигнал и откинулся на спину. Проснувшись окончательно через пару минут, он включил ночник и обнял Алекса, погладил его по мягкому животу, по рукам, поцеловал в тёплую со сна щёку.

— Просыпайся, детка. 

Алекс даже не повернулся, не издал ни звука: ему особенно крепко спалось по утрам. Мэтт повернул его на спину, провёл ладонью по рёбрам, огладил большим пальцем левую ключицу, кадык, подбородок. Алекс улыбнулся сквозь сон.

— Подъём, Алекс, пора в школу.

На этот раз Алекс замычал и приоткрыл один глаз.

— А может, не пора?

— А разве у тебя сегодня не контрольная?

Алекс захныкал и, вывернувшись из объятий, свернулся клубком под одеялом, будто ища защиты у столь ненадёжного укрытия.

— Малыш, ты же сам вчера мне все уши прожужжал, что сегодня очень важный день. Знаешь что, ты пока спи, а я пойду приготовлю завтрак. Но тогда уже по-честному вставай.

Вернувшись через полчаса, Мэтт увидел, что Алекс, конечно, всё ещё спит без задних ног. Без лишних разговоров Мэтт взял его на руки и понёс на кухню. Вчерашней ночью они просто легли спать, и Алекс был в пижамке, но всё равно спросонья ему стало холодно на кухне, и Мэтт принёс ему плед. Алекс так и восседал за стойкой, завёрнутый по самый подбородок, растрёпанный, хмурый с утра.

— Ух, злобный кокон. На какао, — Мэтт поставил перед ним дымящуюся кружку с неизменными маршмеллоу в виде смайлика.

— А можно я хотя бы после контрольной уйду? — жалобно попросил Алекс, с хрустом пережёвывая свежий огурец. — Приду и спать лягу.

— А завтра, то есть, ты не выспишься? — усмехнулся Мэтт. — Ладно, если больше ничего важного нет, то уходи, конечно. Мы же договаривались, что ты всё это решаешь сам — когда там тебе ходить, когда не ходить, какие уроки проёбывать. 

Алекс кивнул и замолчал, целиком и полностью сосредоточившись на завтраке. Мэтт заодно покормил проснувшегося Макса, сходил в спальню и вернулся с ноутбуком, устраиваясь на стуле рядом с Алексом.

— Будешь работать? — спросил тот с набитым ртом. 

— А что мне ещё делать? И так уже проснулся. 

— Но у тебя же выходной… Это ты из-за меня проснулся, — Алекс виновато покосился на него.

— Не переживай, мне не трудно вставать рано.

— Ну не в шесть же часов.

Мэтт только пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что и в шесть вставать ему тоже не трудно.

Он так и сидел с компьютером, пока Алекс отмокал под душем, носился из спальни в свою комнату в поисках учебников, искал чёрные джинсы. Краем глаза наблюдая за этой беготнёй, Мэтт безошибочно определил момент, когда надо вызывать такси, чтобы к приезду машины Алекс был уже готов. 

В холле, одеваясь в уличную одежду, Алекс всё так же торопился и паниковал, и Мэтт, наблюдавший за ним с долей насмешки, решил всё-таки ему помочь. Дождавшись, пока Алекс распрямится — он как раз уже завязывал ботинки — Мэтт подошёл к нему, сам надел на него шапку и замотал шарф поверх воротничка куртки. 

— Всё-таки ты немножко мой ребёнок. Пиздец, даже одеться сам не можешь.

Закончив с шарфом, Мэтт притянул к себе Алекса, ставшего в куртке-дутике не таким худеньким, и поцеловал — коротко, недолго, но ласково. 

— Всё, салага, иди. Удачи на контрольной.

Алекс улыбнулся ему на прощание и, взяв рюкзак, смешно посеменил по скользкой тропинке к жёлтой машине такси. 

— Эй, Алекс! — Мэтт вышел на крыльцо, накинув осеннее пальто на плечи. — Забрать тебя из школы?

— Не надо, спасибо! — крикнул Алекс, уже садясь в машину. — Сам доеду, ты лучше отдыхай!

Мэтт помахал ему рукой и вернулся в дом. Макс, тоже ошивавшийся в холле, как всегда, когда кто-то уходил, махнул ему хвостом и потрусил за ним на кухню. Мэтт глянул на часы.

— Нет, парень, рано. Давай ещё час — и пойдём гулять. 

Макс тяжело вздохнул, будто всё понял, и лёг у мэттовых ног, повернувшись к нему задницей, а мордой к выходу с кухни в коридор. Мэтт улыбнулся — охранять его было совершенно не от чего, но Макс всегда спал именно так, будто в любой момент ожидая опасности и готовясь её отразить. Мэтт выпростал ногу из тапка и положил на тёплый бок, вздымавшийся, как мех в кузнице, да так и оставил. Макс слабо вильнул ему хвостом, не открывая глаз. 

Через час, одевшись потеплее, Мэтт вышел с Максом на прогулку. Обычно утром они гуляли долго, где-то около часа, но в этот раз Мэтт забыл перчатки, и, хоть руки его всё время были в карманах — Макс бежал сам по себе, без поводка — очень быстро стало холодно, и они вернулись.

Мэтт снова взялся за работу, но на этот раз перенёс лэптоп в гостиную и завалился вместе с ним на диван. На улице было уже светлее, но в комнате всё равно горел свет: ноябрьского тусклого солнца едва ли могло быть достаточно. 

Разобравшись с делами, сделав пару звонков, Мэтт всё же поспал пару часов прямо на диване: вообще-то, он этого не планировал, но книжка, за которую он взялся, отложив компьютер, сморила его в четверть часа, и он проснулся с тяжёлой головой только около одиннадцати часов. Даже кофе не помог ему взбодриться, и Мэтт включил телевизор, сел за барную стойку, подперев щёку кулаком; попереключав каналы, он наткнулся на «Хищника», уже дошедшего до середины, но всё же решил посмотреть его. Это было самое приемлемое из того, что шло по телевизору субботним утром.

Он, конечно, мог взять компьютер и выбрать, что смотреть, самостоятельно, но в жизни бывают такие моменты, когда высшее благо — позволить течению подхватить себя, тем самым избавившись от необходимости самостоятельного выбора.

Когда «Хищник» закончился, был уже первый час, и переключать каналы пришлось снова. Не найдя на этот раз ничего стоящего, Мэтт позвонил сестре; во время ненавязчивого и, в общем-то, пустого разговора с ней, телевизор продолжал тихо бубнить. Новости по местному каналу мало кого могли заинтересовать, и, попрощавшись с Экси, Мэтт хотел было выключить телевизор вовсе, но что-то царапнуло его слух, какое-то знакомое слово.

— …трассе произошла авария. Водитель грузовика не справился с управлением из-за гололёда и столкнулся… — монотонно говорила ведущая, а на большом экране почему-то в ужасном качестве было видно покорёженную жёлтую машину, грузовик, дружно мигающие сигналы реанимации и дорожной службы.

— Нихуя же се… — Мэтт не договорил и нервно глянул на часы. Первый час. Он ещё в школе, слава Богу, он ещё в школе, он ещё…

— …личности пострадавших установлены. Водитель такси скончался на месте, пассажир с тяжёлыми травмами доставлен в больницу… со слов очевидцев…

Да нет же, это не он. Показалось только. Да и картина аварии явно снята не прямо сейчас: не могли газетчики так быстро примчаться на место действия, это чья-то чужая окровавленная голова со светлыми волосами мелькнула в кадре. Не его, конечно, не его.

— …видеозапись свидетеля…

Мэтт смотрел так напряжённо и пристально, что вздрогнул, когда зазвонил его телефон. Даже кофе расплескался на стойку.

— Мистер Паркер? — спросил незнакомый женский голос.

— Да, — Мэтт ответил неузнаваемым голосом, чувствуя, как стынет кровь в жилах. Он уже знал, что ему сейчас кажут.

— Александр Паркер — ваш подопечный?

— Да. 

— Мистер Паркер, вам нужно срочно приехать в госпиталь Ленокс Хилл. Ваш подопечный попал в аварию.

Мэтт хотел уточнить, пострадал ли Алекс, или нужно просто оплатить обязательный осмотр, но сам сообразил, насколько идиотски прозвучит подобный вопрос. Он не знал, как, но он чувствовал, что ни хрена это не обязательный осмотр. Поэтому, сглотнув что-то колючее и болезненное, что застряло в горле, он спросил:

— Он жив?

— Да. Прямо сейчас он находится на операции. Однако мы не можем ничего гарантировать — полученные травмы могут привести к гибели.

Мэтт диву давался тому, как хладнокровно эта сука говорила о том, что Алекс может умереть. «Травмы могут привести к гибели». Блядь! Как можно с таким безразличием говорить о чьей-то жизни? О его жизни? Мэтт подавил в себе желание высказать все нелестные мысли, что пришли ему в голову, и он только сказал безжизненным голосом:

— Говорите адрес, я сейчас приеду.

Когда разговор был окончен, Мэтт удивился тому, как громко пикнула нажатая кнопка сброса в оглушающей тишине. Медленно, как под водой, он опустил руку с на барную стойку и, не глядя, положил телефон; ещё сантиметр, и дорогая игрушка легла бы прямо в лужицу кофе, но Мэтт этого не видел, да даже если бы и увидел, не отреагировал бы.

Если бы он мог увидеть себя со стороны, он бы испугался собственной мертвенной бледности, но он не смотрел по сторонам. В холле, где висело зеркало, было достаточно темно — ноябрьский свет едва-едва пробивался через приспущенные шторы, а Мэтт не стал включать лампу: ему не надо было что-то видеть, чтобы одеться. В относительной темноте накинув плащ и шарф, обувшись, он вышел из дома и запер за собой дверь.


End file.
